All In One
by TheModernWorks
Summary: Eponine Thenardier is friends with the popular boys, but enemies with the popular girls. When the last person she'd think of gives her a chance she never had, she fights to keep these feelings for this person down. Meanwhile, Marius and Cosette are experiencing some relationships of their own. Could one break-up lead to the destruction of the whole Les Amis? Modern AU High School
1. Chapter 1: Just Where I Belong

"You ungrateful girl!"

Thenardier brought his belt upon his daughter, Azelma. She shrank away in the pain that he inflicted upon her. She had had to miss school that day to go do a robbery with her father because at this time of the day, everybody was at work or school, and the houses were practically empty. Perfect for thieving.

15 year old Azelma had went to the site, but refused to steal anything. She had put up an argument with her father, which earned her this beating. She heard a door slam. Eponine was home with Gavroche.

Both Azelma and Eponine went to Lamarque High School, while Gavroche went to Steven Middle School. Every day, Eponine and Azelma and ride the bus to the bus stop before their home, and walk a block to Gavroche's stop. Then they would all walk home. Azelma didn't want Eponine to be home, though. She would most likely run to Azelma and take the beatings for her. Eponine was still recovering from the hits last night.

Eponine hung her and Gavroche's coat on the flimsy coat rack by the door. Gavroche pulled his backpack into the room all three siblings shared. Most likely he would start listening to music instead of doing homework. She sighed. The 16 year old suddenly heard a scream. Azelma. Eponine ran into the tiny living room. There was her father, towering over Azelma like a giant, holding a belt with one hand. As he brought the makeshift whip down, Eponine threw herself in Azelma's way.

The pain came quickly and spread to her leg after being whipped on her waist. Before she could move, a fist came flying at her, and landed on her cheek.

"So, you're taking _another _beating fer yer sister, eh?" Thenardier sneered. He threw another punch. "Well, I don't mind rearranging your pretty face. You have no friends to help yeh anyway. "

"The boys are my friends!" Eponine cried. She received another blow.

"Shut up!" Thenardier roared. He whipped her back, then put it back around his waist, giving her a swift kick in the side. "Those boys are your friends out of sympathy! They don't really care about you!" He stormed out of the room. Azelma ran to her sister's side.

"'Ponine, are you okay?"

"Yes, 'Zelma, I'm fine. Why don't you go and find 'Vroche?" With that, Azelma sped away to find Gavroche in their tiny bedroom. Eponine groaned and picked herself up. There was no blood, but she was sure that she would have quite a few dark bruises. Her phone vibrated.

* * *

**Marius: **R u ok? U haven't txt me in a while.

**Eponine: **Ya, I'm fine. 'Zelma was getting beaten so I jumped in the way.

**Marius: **God, 'Ponine. The things u do. R u hurt? Usually those beatings r harsh. I can pick u up.

**Eponine: **Don't u fret, Monsieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now.

**Marius: **It's not raining.

**Eponine: **Whatever.

**Marius: **Do u still want me 2 pick u up? Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre r at my place.

**Eponine: **That'd be great. C u in 20.

* * *

Eponine had only told Marius about her beatings, she didn't want the rest of the guys to start worrying about her.

Another thing that really bothered Eponine was Cosette. Eponine and Cosette had known each other since preschool, where Eponine had been the pretty, well-dressed, popular mean girl up to fourth grade. Then Cosette had taken over once her father had been promoted to president of the law company he worked for. Cosette had always been bullied by Eponine when they were young, so she took all her time to make Eponine feel bad in high school.

Marius had been crushing on Cosette ever since he laid eyes on her, and Eponine had been crushing on Marius since they became friends. Who wouldn't? He was kind, sweet, caring, cute, handsome, talkative, funny, and sympathetic. Sympathetic. Was he friends with Eponine just because he felt sorry for her? Was Thenardier right? Oh, she hoped not!

The ring of the doorbell brought Eponine out of her worries. It must be Marius. Eponine ran to get the door and threw it open.

"Hey 'Ponine!" Marius exclaimed. He hugged her. Eponine winced in pain as he touched one of her bruises from last night. He drew back immediately. Then he saw the damage and his eyes widened.

"Oh! Here! Get in my car quickly and let's go back to my place before it gets any worse! I have some ice back home." Eponine smiled gratefully up at him.

"Thank you, Marius." They walked towards the car together. Then Eponine finally brought up the courage to ask Marius the question that had been nagging her the past few minutes.

"Marius, are friends with me simply because you feel sorry, or because you really like me?" Eponine asked quietly. Marius looked at her in surprise.

"'Ponine! Of course I like you! If I were to just feel sorry, you wouldn't be my best, best friend. No. 'Ponine, you're my friend because of who you are." That statement made Eponine feel a lot better.

* * *

The first thing Marius did when he got home was grab some ice. He handed the pack who Eponine, who accepted it gratefully. Even though Eponine was not a popular girl, she was still friends with the jocks of the school.

Marius, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Feuilly, Jean Prouvaire, and Joly were all on the football team called the Revolutionaries, Enjolras being the team Captain. All the girls adored him. He was smart, handsome, popular, and athletic. Grantaire had dark hair, and fairly smart but refused to show it. Combeferre wore glasses, and also had dark hair. He was very philosophical. Courfeyrac had dark hair with green eyes that were always thinking of trouble. Feuilly was a wonderful artist with blond hair. Joly was a medical student and worried about everything. Jean Prouvaire was a romantic, end of story.

Once her bruises started to stop swelling, Eponine walked into the huge living room. The boys greeted her with a huge whoop, which made Eponine smile. Grantaire and Joly moved aside so that she could sit next to them. She felt a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The girls at the table laughed at the sight of Leslie tripping John, the nerd of the school. His tray went flying and his milk carton landed right on his head, drenching him in milk. The nerd's glasses were crooked. Cosette smiled. Then she looked over her shoulder.

There was Eponine Thenardier, the girl she so terribly hated. Cosette dreamed of making her life a living nightmare.

"Everybody! Joanne! Karen! Jenna! Leslie! Ida! Sydney! Brielle! Maddie! Come with me!" Cosette called. The whole group of girls got up gracefully and strode after Cosette in their perfect formation, Cosette in the lead.

"Hey, 'Sette, what are we doing?" Karen White asked. Cosette flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back at the brunette.

"Duh, we're going over there to Thenardier and teasing her, we've done that for so long!" Cosette cried. Leslie Grace, Sydney Portman, and Brielle Smith snickered and whispered among each other.

"So, what we going to do this time to her?" Ida King questioned. Cosette didn't look back this time. Ideas ran in her mind, but only one stood out.

"We'll discover her secrets. Surely she keeps some in her head. Then we'll use it against her. That will make her feel bad." Cosette assured. Jenna Williams nodded in agreement. Maddie Anderson looked confused. She was always the dumb blonde. Cosette didn't bother to explain.

"We should figure out who her secret crush is!" Joanne Jackson squealed. Cosette almost laughed out loud in joy. Joanne was right! Eponine must have a crush. And Cosette would steal that boy from her. What a perfect plan.

"You're a genius, Joanne! Although I'm much better." Joanne looked happy at first, then shot Cosette a death glare. Popular girls did not enjoy being lower than others. Cosette smoothed her designer shirt and tried to focus on Eponine's gaze. Eponine seemed to be looking at a boy Cosette did not recognize. The rest of the popular group traced Cosette's view.

"Oh! That's Marius Pontmercy! He just joined the football team. I hear he's really nice." Maddie giggled a little too loud. Ida hit her arm, hard. That silenced her.

Eponine's crush was a popular boy. This wouldn't be a hard crime. All popular girls dated popular boys, right? Cosette skipped over to Marius. The rest of her clique spread out to flirt with the others. Joanne desperately tried Enjolras, who just told her off.

When Cosette approached Marius, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Did this boy like her? It sure seemed like it. Cosette couldn't believe her luck. Eponine was going to be crushed by her own crush! Cosette laughed silently to herself. She had such a bad sense of humor.

* * *

"Barbie alert!" Courfeyrac had whispered loud enough for the whole group of boys to hear. He was right. Enjolras saw Cosette and her clique walking gracefully toward them. He groaned silently. Why did the dolls have to come over here? Whenever they did, it meant they wanted something. He could see that most of the boys had the same reaction. They girded themselves to fight the girls. Dogs against cats.

Almost immediately, the girls spread out to do _something. _Enjolras still didn't understand what they wanted. Then he noticed something. All the girls were just flirting. They were distracting the boys. From what? Joanne approached him.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked nervously. This would be easy.

"Go away." Enjolras said. Joanne huffed and walked away. Enjolras tried to focus in on Cosette. Where was she, that no good girl? The glint of gold gave her away. She was by Marius, talking in her charming way when she wanted something from someone. And Pontmercy seemed to be listening. Marius' face was red, and was just standing there listening to Cosette talk her pretty talk.

"So, Marius," Enjolras overheard Cosette say, "I've been thinking about you, you know? I was saying to myself, 'We would do good together, the two of us', and decided to come talk to you." She twirled a lock of Marius' hair. Marius blushed even deeper. "So what do you say we go out for coffee sometime? It'll be fun. We can chat about our _problems._ It won't hurt, will it?" Marius shook his head vigorously. Cosette looked pleased with her work. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school at four?" She continued. Marius nodded. "Good. Bye!" Cosette fluttered her finger in Marius' direction, while Marius had a dreamy look on his face. The other girls retreated.

"Did I just get asked out by the most popular girl?" Marius exclaimed dreamily to himself. Enjolras shook his head. Pontmercy was so silly.

* * *

Eponine watched the action with her own eyes. Did Cosette ask Marius out? At least Marius was happy, he had that dreamy look on his face. She lost her best friend to her worst enemy. Cosette was so mean! Eponine had apologized to Cosette over and over about the past, how she was incredibly sorry about her past misdeeds.

"The past has already happened! You can't fix it! I'll never forgive you, no matter how sorry you are!" Cosette had screamed in Eponine's face. Eponine had felt deeply hurt.

"Can't we at least be friends?" Eponine had pleaded. Cosette scoffed.

"Friends? You hardly even dress like me. No way." Cosette waved Eponine off. That night, Eponine had cried herself to sleep. Cosette really despised her, was Eponine really that mean when she was little?

"'Ponine? 'Ponine? EPONINE!" Sara, Eponine's friend, yelled at her, waving her hand in front of her face. Eponine snapped out of her thoughts, glaring at Sara.

"What do you want?" Eponine snapped. Sara shrugged.

"For a minute, it looked like you were about to cry, then suddenly a look of anger washed over you, then sadness again. You were really pale." Sara added. Eponine felt guilty of letting her emotions get the best of her. But still, Cosette had taken her best friend. Even worse, Marius loved Cosette.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Letter

**A/N: I want to give credit to preciousat who Private Messaged me. They said:**

** Cosette is a name that means (french)- little thing with no importance and (english)- pampered from the word cosseted.**

** This really relates to the story! Thanks!**

* * *

Eponine was tossed back and forth between the crowds that blocked the hallway as she made her way to her history class. At least Marius was in it, and she wouldn't be completely alone. Perhaps she could talk to him about the Cosette incident, and then there would be more understanding.

The classroom was located on the other side of the enormous school, so Eponine dashed through the long hallway. The crowds were slowly dispersing, making it easier to navigate her way. Her binder, notebook, and reading book were growing very heavy in her small hands, and slowly her arms started to drop from the weight. Running didn't make it any easier. She knew running was against the rules of the high school, but she didn't have a choice, did she?

Choices. The word brought her back to her thoughts of Marius. Did Cosette really like him? Or was she just being plain mean, like Eponine used to be? Finally she realized how Cosette must have felt when Eponine teased her about her scrawniness in elementary school. Horrible. It must have felt horrible. The many times Eponine apologized didn't make a difference. Actually, it did. It just made Cosette angrier. Angry equals meaner, meaner equals more apologies, and over and over again.

Eponine was so lost in her sad thoughts that she didn't notice the person rounding the corner, just as rushed as she was. Papers flew, and pencils struck the air. The person and Eponine fell hard to the ground, having collided pretty hard. Rubbing her head, Eponine looked up to see who she collided into. It certainly wasn't a girl.

"Watch it, will you!" an angry voice cried. Too familiar.

"Hi, Courfeyrac. Sorry, I needed to get to class." Eponine responded simply. The figure looked up as well. Then he laughed.

"Well hey, Eponine. Do you need help picking up everything?" she nodded. "Okay."

Together the pair gathered up the papers, and stood up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Did you see Cosette and her group of she devils? They totally want something, I know it. It's not every day that hot girls come up to you." Eponine slapped his shoulder hard enough to make him be quiet.

"Prettiness and evilness cancel each other out, so shut up!" she said playfully. Courfeyrac laughed.

"Mathematical equations, huh? Calculating popularity." He replied jokingly. Marius and Courfeyrac were best friends, Eponine noted. Maybe Courfeyrac knew something about Cosette coming to Marius.

"Hey, do you know why Cosette came to Marius today?" she asked questioningly. He glanced at her, then shook his head.

"No, but she wants something. I can't believe Marius likes that devil disguised as an angel." He cried. Eponine secretly agreed. Didn't Marius see what Cosette really was? Didn't he see her as a huge bully? A huge meanie? Now she was sounding like a preschooler.

"You two! Shouldn't you be in class?" a harsh voice shouted from the end of the hallway. Eponine grimaced. They only had a minute or two left of passing period.

"See you!" Eponine called as she dashed in the opposite direction Courfeyrac was heading.

"Bye!" he replied, running at top speed.

"WALK!" the same teacher cried, obviously annoyed. Eponine loved annoying teachers.

* * *

"In 1832-"

The beginning of the history lesson was interrupted by a loud bang, followed by deep gasps. Enjolras turned his head to look at the interruption. It was Eponine, who threw open the door and was obviously catching her breath. Her binder looked a bit unorganized, and she looked close to dropping it again.

"I'm sorry!" she cried in between sharps breaths. "I ran into someone and had to recollect all my things before coming." Mr. Wright looked at her, then turned to his computer, followed by a series of clicking and muttering.

"Interruption… Late… Excuses… Okay class! Back to the lesson. As I was saying…" Enjolras tuned him out, for the first time in many years. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, it more that he already knew all this. He didn't only concentrate on football, even if the Revolutionaries were planning their huge game of the year.

Eponine took her usual seat in the back of the classroom, right behind him and Marius. She placed her binder on the floor, and withdrew a pencil and her notebook. Enjolras spotted out of the corner of his eye a finger tapping Marius on the shoulder. Mr. Wright didn't notice, but if he did, he didn't acknowledge the situation.

"Marius." Came the faint whisper. Marius turned around to face her. At least, the best he could. "Marius, what happened today at lunch? I saw Cosette go to you. I know you fancy her, but I need to know what happened!"

"Oh, that angel?" Marius whispered dreamily. "Yes, she said she fancied me as well. Oh, Eponine! The best things are happening today!"

"Okay…" Eponine whispered awkwardly. "Look, I've known her for most of my life, and she-"

"You know her?" Marius exclaimed. Enjolras shushed him quickly, so the teacher wouldn't notice. Marius quieted immediately. "You know her? Please, can you take this note to her? Telling her about our first meeting? Oh please! This would be the greatest favor you could ever do for me!"

Eponine nodded sadly. Even if she loved Marius, she would still make him happy with her major enemy, even if it broke her heart in the process.

Finally, the lesson ended, and they had the rest of the period as work time. The last person she expected came over to her side to work with her.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Enjolras said, while focusing on his plans for the football game. Eponine just looked at him.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. Enjolras returned her look with an annoyed one.

"I'm not deaf, you know. I'm sitting right next to Marius in case you haven't noticed. I heard your whole conversation. You don't have to satisfy your enemy, I figured she's doing this to hurt you emotionally if she can't do it physically."

Eponine shook her head. "But I can't bear to see Marius unhappy. I have to do this!"

"We'll see how you feel when Cosette succeeds at her _business_."

"I thank you for your words of wisdom." Eponine replied sarcastically. Internally, she was groaning. Why did Enjolras have to stick his nose inside something between her and Marius? And Cosette. And those popular girls. Which means the boys as well. _Sheesh, _Eponine thought, _this is going to be worse than I thought._

* * *

Cosette opened her bright pink locker. She grinned. She always got what she wanted, and she was going to get Marius. Marius seemed to believe her when she said that she liked him. That jerk seemed to like her as well. Of course she didn't love him! Pretty girls belonged with cute guys.

"OMG!" Joanne squealed in delight. "Did you hear that Marius was asking Eponine to deliver a letter to you? Love letters!" Cosette dropped her book in surprise at her loud, high voice coming from behind her. She squeaked at the pain inflicted from the hard cover. She was mostly upset about her nails, freshly painted yesterday.

"Joanne! Don't scare me! Look! You totally ruined my nails! I JUST GOT THEM- Wait, what did you say?" Cosette cried in disbelief. Joanne smirked at her accomplishments.

"Well, apparently Eponine wants to help Marius get you. Looks like your plan's going in reverse!" she sang. Cosette could have screamed. That Thenardier girl always ruined her life! Plus, Cosette didn't even want Marius!

"Joanne, I don't even like Marius! My plan has backfired!"

"Well, who do you like then?"

"Duh! Enjolras is perfect for a perfect girl like me!" Joanne scowled in response to Cosette's selfish comment. Cosette just huffed and turned away to face her pink explosion of a locker.

"Well, I'll just have to play hard for Marius, surely Eponine is breaking her own lonely heart by doing this favor for him."

"Yes. Yes I am." Eponine whispered from the dark corners of the hallway. She had followed Cosette to learn their dirty secrets. And there she was. Learning all about their plan to break her own heart.

The rest of Cosette's gang gathered around her. Together, they made their way down the hall, the other small crowds making way for them, afraid of getting bullied. Suddenly, a voice was heard shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A NERD? GO JOIN THE NERDS YOURSELF, YOU JERK!" It was Cosette's voice. Eponine gasped at her words. She had only ever heard those words when it was directed at her. A figure tripped as it made its way out of Cosette's crowd. Murmuring was emitted in the small groups crowding the narrow hall. Eponine cautiously stepped closer to see what the commotion was all about.

Then she heard the crying. It was soft sobbing, but definitely crying. There was a girl who looked about Eponine's age, sitting down in the middle of the hall. She identified her as Leslie Grace, who apparently just got kicked out of Cosette's group. Eponine stumbled closer.

"Hi, are you all right?" Eponine asked softly. Leslie looked up at her, then her eyes widened.

"You! You! Eponine Thenardier! You're the one Cosette tortures! It's you!" Leslie cried, while pointing a manicured finger at Eponine's face. Eponine noticed that the unfortunate girl had mascara tracks all over her face, and well as messed up eyeliner. What a huge mess. She didn't want to be there for Leslie's ranting when she learned about her makeup.

"Yes." Eponine simply replied. She was sure the passing period bell would ring anytime soon. She didn't want to be late to class again. "Here, I can accompany you to class." For the first time, Leslie smiled up at her.

"Thanks. You know, I think you're not as bad as Cosette says you are."

And for the first time in weeks, Eponine smiled. She just might have made a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bus

Eponine really needed a job. That was the thought that crossed her mind as she exited the overly crowded school, lugging her heavy backpack behind her. If she got a job, she would be able to pay her dad for nothing. Well, for safety. If she didn't bring anything, she received a beating. Simple as that. Also, she could keep some for herself and be able to buy herself some new supplies.

Clicking of heels came from behind her. Eponine whipped around and saw Leslie, the girl who had been crying earlier. Her makeup looked perfect once again, and she was smiling. At Eponine.

"Hi! So I was thinking, since I've been officially, like, rejected from Cosette's group, can I sit with you guys at lunch? Like, you people are the only ones who seem to be, like, totally nice to me these days and I really appreciate it. Totally." Leslie said excitedly. Eponine couldn't just turn her away, Leslie actually just hung around Cosette and didn't actually torture her. Eponine smiled widely.

"Sure thing. Anybody's welcome to our little group, even you." Eponine said, still smiling. Leslie thanked her many times and continued to walk with her.

"So, like, what bus number are you?" Leslie asked Eponine. She shrugged.

"21." Eponine said without any feelings. Leslie did her pretty girl gasp.

"I'm on that bus, too! Oh, we have to sit together! Like, best friends forever!" Leslie squealed. She pulled Eponine into a tight hug. Eponine gasped for air. Even pretty girls were strong. Eponine wiggled, but Leslie wouldn't let go.

"Can't… Breathe!" Eponine gasped. Quickly, Leslie shot back.

"Sorry!" Leslie cried. Then she hurried back to Eponine. She certainly was a persistent girl. Eponine thought she was fairly nice, though. She couldn't see shy these type of girls were choosing to join Cosette's side of the school. Because it made them super popular? Seriously.

Two boys ran up to Eponine and Leslie. Both were very tall.

"Hey, 'Ponine!" One of them shouted. Courfeyrac. Eponine waved to both boys, and Leslie gasped in disbelief. _Oh right, _Eponine thought, _doesn't all the popular girls have a crush on some boy in this school? Probably Leslie likes Courfeyrac or… Who's that other guy? Oh. Joly. Right. We'll just have to see. Maybe- _Courfeyrac waved his hand in front of Eponine's face. Eponine snapped out of her thinking trance and glared sharply at him, Leslie laughing loudly behind Joly. Courfeyrac put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! Hey! It was like, 'back to earth with 'Ponine' and then suddenly you give me a huge glare. If looks could kill, I'd certainly be dead by now, 'Ponine is great at that. Ow!" Courfeyrac cried. Eponine had slapped him harder than ever on the arm. This made Leslie giggle even harder.

"Hey! Who said you could insult my glares? They're my signature move!" Eponine said in mock insult. Courfeyrac decided to play along.

"Well, apparently, your signature move is death looks, but you don't know _my _best move." Courfeyrac said in a proud way. Eponine laughed inside her head. Really? All Courfeyrac really knew was tackle, run, and kick. Leslie flounced up to the pair.

"Oh, 'Fey! You're such a joker!" she squealed. Courfeyrac looked amused.

"'Fey? Really? Hey, can you start calling me that? It sounds good." He murmured to Eponine. She decided to comment on that.

"Why don't you go date Leslie, then? You two would make such a good pair!" Eponine whispered back. She did her best imitation of Leslie's squeal. Courfeyrac laughed. Eponine looked down at her worn out shoes, way too small for her, hiding the smile that appeared on her face.

"Courfeyrac! The buses are going to leave in…" Joly looked at his watch. "One minute! Better hurry!" It was true. Most of the areas had been cleared of students. Eponine grabbed Leslie, who was still looking at Courfeyrac in an admiring way, and steered her toward bus 21. Together, they climbed the steps of the bus and sat in one of the cracked, brown leather seats of the vehicle.

Truthfully, Eponine had never really noticed Leslie on the bus, partly because the usual squeals weren't there, and also because Eponine never paid attention to who else was sitting with her. Looking up this time, though, Eponine saw quite a few people from her classes, including Marius, Combeferre, Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire, and Enjolras. There were also two or three of Cosette's girls sitting towards the back, chatting and gossiping, or flirting with one of the football team members. Eponine's phone rang in her pocket.

* * *

**Marius: **Hey 'Ponine. Made a new friend?

**Eponine: **Yes, actually, she got kicked out of Cosette's girl gang.

**Marius: **Wat's her name?

**Eponine: **Leslie Grace, I think. She's actually pretty nice if u talk 2 her, unlike Cosette.

**Marius:** C'mon, 'Ponine. Cosette is really nice. Just talk 2 her! U will like her!

**Eponine: **Do u think I haven't tried yet?

**Marius: **Ur insufferable.

**Eponine: **Thank you.

* * *

Leslie peered over Eponine's shoulder.

"Who are you texting?" she asked. Eponine looked at her, then at Marius. He nodded at her, urging her to go on, as if he'd been listening to their conversation. Eponine glanced back at Leslie, not very shocked to find her giving her puppy eyes. Eponine sighed.

"Marius."

"Pontmercy?"

"Yes. He's my best friend. Of the opposite gender."

"Oh! You two are dating?"

"Of course not! Cosette just asked Marius out, anyways, he was never mine to lose."

Leslie sighed. "Aww. You sound just like a poet. Romance!"

"More like Jean Prouvaire." Eponine muttered under her breath, soft enough so Leslie wouldn't hear her. Her phone rang once again.

* * *

**Marius: **Hi again.

**Eponine: **Hiiiiiiiiii…

**Marius: **Can Enjolras join our texts?

**Eponine: **Sure, but why? He never really pays any attention 2 our texting.

**Enjolras:** So what if I do? Marius, is it possible 2 set up a text between just me and 'Ponine?

**Eponine: **Creep.

**Marius: **Okay, will do.

**Enjolras: **Thanks. Eponine, u owe me some explaining.

* * *

Eponine saw Marius fumbling with Enjolras' phone, which looked brand new. Typical rich people. She couldn't believe Enjolras didn't know how to set up a text. He really was too dedicated to studies. Seeing Marius' finger fly fast over the shiny keyboard, Eponine whipped her phone out, prepared to receive a text.

* * *

**Enjolras: **K, is this working alright?

**Eponine: **Ya, hand the phone over to Enjolras.

**Enjolras: **U need to stop making urself feel bad. Cosette's playing with u.

**Eponine: **Who said u can tell me what 2 do?!

**Enjolras:** Calm down, I'm only trying 2 help.

**Eponine: **Ya, well, Ur making me feel really bad.

**Enjolras: **Really? K, let's meet tomorrow after school at the front entrance. I know a café that's walking distance.

**Eponine: **Thank you. How will I get 2 my home?

**Enjolras: **I'll drive u.

**Eponine: **Thank you so much. I'll be there.

* * *

When Eponine arrived at the stop before hers, she jumped off and started walking. Through the window, Enjolras nodded at her, and she nodded back. Eponine also saw Leslie waving frantically at her, a sign of goodbye. Eponine waved back, though more calmly. Then, she sprinted down the street and tried to find Gavroche at his usual stop.

When she arrived, she saw Gavroche flirting with a girl his age. Eponine mentally slapped herself. Her twelve year old brother was flirting with a girl, and he wasn't even in high school! She was going to chew him out when she got home.

"Gavroche! Let's go!" Eponine shouted at the young boy, not bothering to wait for him. The girl blew Gavroche a kiss and he flushed a deep red. Eponine ran up to him and grabbed his arm, hard. Gavroche started yelling.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Wait! Let me go!" He ran up back to the curb and snatched up his tattered backpack. Then he stormed after Eponine.

Azelma had stayed home from school that day to recover from her bruises and scrapes Thenardier had given her the day before. Eponine had received some, too, after throwing herself in the way, but she recovered faster than fragile Azelma. Azelma refused to believe she was weak, but she knew she could not stand up to Thenardier, at least not alone. Eponine always ended up steeping in and "helping" her with her problems. Thenardier used to be so loving and caring, but once he lost most of his money in gambles, he started turning on his daughters and son, and using them to get money. Eponine and Azelma hated the life of stealing, Gavroche didn't mind too much.

Eponine took out her key and inserted it into the rusted lock on the door. There were no cars in the driveway, which was a good sign because it meant none of her parents were home. She turned the doorknob and Gavroche bounded inside. Eponine followed and hung both their coats on the rack. She removed her shoes, and stepped barefoot onto the cold, hard living room floor. Across from her was the kitchen, so she went to prepare something for her siblings and herself.

Rummaging through the cabinets, Eponine found some canned peaches and a box of crackers. She brought those snacks to her room and found Gavroche and Azelma sitting on the floor, talking. Eponine opened the box of crackers and offered some to them.

"So, we would like to talk about Enjolras." Gavroche started. "We were reading your texts, and he said to meet him after school tomorrow. Are you two going out?" Eponine jumped. Gavroche had her phone? The little thief!

"Gavroche! Give my phone back to me!" she cried. Gavroche shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Eponine sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. Cosette asked Marius out today, and of course he believed her. So, he asked me to deliver a note to her about their first meeting tomorrow."

"But doesn't Marius know that you hate her?" Azelma asked carefully. Eponine shook her head as well.

"I never told him because of his crush on her. It would only make me lose our friendship." Eponine replied. Gavroche stole a cracker from the box.

"So, go on." Gavroche said through a full mouth.

"Enjolras tried to convince me not to cooperate in Cosette's plan, but declining Marius would make Marius sad, and I can't stand to see him that way! So, I agreed to meet Enjolras after school tomorrow to discuss the problem."

Gavroche knew that this whole thing was hurting her inside, but they were her siblings, and she could trust them with the information. They would never disrespect their sister, who had always taken care of them whenever they had hard times. Azelma scooted closer to Eponine.

"'Ponine, you can always come to us for help. It's the least we can do for you after you've basically raised us yourself. I know you're basically killing yourself over this situation. I'm sure you'll get over it soon, though." Eponine nodded in agreement. Azelma did have a point. It would kill her in the beginning, but soon enough, she would discover that all this fuss would not be worth it. Then Gavroche's second question hit her.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE'RE GOING OUT?!" Eponine yelled at Gavroche. He shrugged. Eponine decided to throw something at him.

"Hey, who was that girl you were flirting with? Are you two going out? Hmm?" Eponine asked patiently. Gavroche turned red again. He really hated when his older sisters got in his business. Azelma leaned forward, eager to hear. This made Gavroche even more truculent. Now he knew why Eponine always got irritated at him when he asked if she was dating one of the Revolutionaries.

"So, what was her name? How old is she? Come on Gavroche, you ask me this _all the time._" Eponine pressed on, not giving up. Gavroche groaned.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Her name is Nessa."

Eponine smiled in victory.


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

The next day was the day Marius was supposed to be meeting Cosette, if that little devil even showed up. It was also the day that Eponine had to meet Enjolras, she dreaded the hour that she would have to walk up to him. He was the only one who didn't have a sense of humor!

Winter was approaching, and autumn was slipping through. Slowly, the weather began to turn cold, and everybody was forced to wear scarves and hats and mittens to keep warm. Fortunately, Eponine had found a discarded scarf on a park bench on a walk. Today she wore that, proud that it wasn't yet soiled and ripped, making her look like she was in style. But it was no match for Cosette's outfit.

Cosette wore gray Uggs, with her thick, black leggings. Her top was sensible, for once. It was a light blue, long sweater, going just above her knees. The collar was hanging down, like a very loose turtleneck. She also had thrown on a white scarf and mittens, adding a snowy effect on her outfit. In her hair, she wore a blue head band, pulling back her blonde curls. All the more for Marius to stare and gawk at.

Eponine felt like slapping him senseless. He really didn't see the evilness behind the prettiness! Just wait until the meeting. Then he would discover Cosette's true self. Eponine's binder burned in her hand. It still had the letter to Cosette, talking about their meeting coming up in a few hours. The guilt weighed on her.

"When is that girl going to give me that freaking letter?" Cosette exclaimed in agony. She felt so agitated that Eponine still hadn't brought her letter. Was that girl that lousy?

"Honey, just wait. I'm sure she'll bring up the courage somehow. She can't stay afraid forever." Brielle cooed. Cosette shoved her away. She was _not _in a good mood. She had to meet Marius today. She didn't want to be his girlfriend! Brielle muttered a few things to Maddie. Maddie giggled in her dumb way. The rest of the girls kept whispering to one another, thinking Cosette couldn't see their actions. Were all her girls turning against her? That was when Cosette reached her breaking point.

"IF YOU GIRLS WON'T COOPERATE, YOU'LL END UP LIKE LESLIE! NOW START BEING RESPECTFUL TO ME!" Cosette practically screamed. All the students waiting for the bell in the courtyard turned around and looked at her in astonishment. They were starting to see the real Cosette more and more these days, the screaming and bullying being some of it. Usually Cosette was so sweet to others in a sarcastic way, but that wasn't really being mean. She was very sweet to the teachers, though. Too bad they didn't see her right now.

The rest of the girls looked frightened. A few turned away and murmured amongst each other. They all felt so scared. They all got back to their normal position, though, after a few seconds. Ida nodded at Cosette.

"So, you finally ready?" Cosette sneered. Maddie looked nervous, but nodded as well. Cosette looked ahead and marched on without them. When she got to her locker, she found a surprise. Eponine was standing there, looking at her in fear, holding something behind her back. Cosette just narrowed her eyes at her and opened her locker. After removing the things she needed, she closed her locker door. She was surprised to still find Eponine standing there.

"What do you want?" Cosette growled. Eponine shrank away and pulled out something white. Right. Cosette had forgotten about the letter. It looked like poison to Cosette. Eponine looked glad to get rid of it.

"Listen, Cosette-"

"Give that to me." Cosette tore the letter from Eponine's shaking hands and ripped it open. As she read the letter, she also listened to Eponine.

"Cosette, I'm truly sorry about the past. We were children, though. Can you forget and forgive, please?" Cosette thought of a reply. If Eponine kept on apologizing, certainly she meant it, right? Cosette looked up.

"I won't forget, but I will forgive. But remember, I'm still the popular girl of the school. If you try to get in my way, I'll ruin your life, and I'll take away the forgiveness I'm giving you right now. Deal?" Cosette snarled, looking directly at Eponine. Eponine gulped and nodded. These were probably the nicest words that Cosette had ever said to her in seven years.

* * *

Once Eponine had left, Cosette read her letter over and over again, trying to believe the paper in front of her. It read:

_My Dearest Cosette,_

_ Oh! My heart full of love! You came to me that day, and I knew it was destined for me and you to be together! These meetings should be a chain we should never break. Gosh, do I dream? I hope I'm awake. My heart is full of you! My night is as bright as day! You must never go away. Cosette! Cosette! What a beautiful name. I'm lost with it. But, alas! I'm found with love. Are you certain this isn't a dream after all? Oh! I can't wait for our meeting today! I hope you'll always feel this way!_

_Marius_

Cosette felt like throwing up. This guy was too romantic! Like, she liked romantic guys, but This Marius was going over the edge! Wouldn't he give her a break? She really WASN'T looking forward to her meeting this afternoon.

* * *

Eponine really wasn't looking forward to her meeting this afternoon. Enjolras scheduled it at a café. He would walk her there, though. She didn't want to talk about her problems to him. She barely knew him! But why was he doing it, not Courfeyrac or one of the other boys who knew Marius better?

School sped by fast, and finally it was time for the meetings.

* * *

Cosette walked out of the door, and almost immediately, Marius was by her side. She sighed in annoyance.

"Look, thanks for your lovely note. I really liked it." Cosette said sweetly. Marius felt so pleased at this comment. He started leading her to the Café Musain, a place where all the students gathered, single or dating. Cosette had no choice but to tag along. When they arrived, Marius immediately grabbed a window table for two.

"So, tell me more about yourself besides the fact that you're beautiful." Marius said, obviously lost in her beauty. Cosette smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to embarrass Eponine.

"Well, when I was a child, a girl named Eponine used to bully me every day. I felt so horrible! I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to see her." Marius looked up quickly. Eponine had bullied Cosette? Eponine didn't seem like the mean type. He was going to ask her. Cosette seemed to read his mind, she knew what he was thinking. "Well, it is true that Eponine bullied me, I'm not lying. Anyways, around fourth grade, my father got promoted to the president of his law company. Then I got nice clothes, and more girls became my friends. I became very popular, and I still am today." Marius was still in awe at her story, even if it wasn't very detailed. Then he got up and strolled to the booth, buying coffee for the both of them.

He brought back two cups and handed one to Cosette. She looked up.

"I prefer mine iced." She said without any thought. Marius looked surprised. Then he smiled.

"Okay!" He walked back and asked for an iced coffee instead. A few minutes passed until he ran back and put down her iced coffee. Cosette smiled up at him, and gratefully took it. This guy was too nice. That was one good thing.

* * *

**Marius: **U owe me an explanation.

**Eponine: **What?

**Marius: **What did u do 2 Cosette when u were young?

**Eponine: **O. I'll tell u later.

**Marius:** C'mon, 'Ponine. Tell me now!

**Eponine: **Let me guess. Ur with Cosette right now.

**Marius: **Yes! She's heavenly.

**Marius: **Hello?

* * *

Eponine met Enjolras at the back entrance of the school, she didn't want to be seen with him and give people the wrong idea. Together, they walked towards the café Enjolras had talked about.

"So, you gave the letter to Cosette?" Enjolras asked patiently. Eponine felt her face heat up.

"Yes." She muttered. They continued walking.

"Look, I know it's not my place to be snooping around in your business, but you have to start standing up for yourself." Enjolras exclaimed. Eponine was surprised by this outburst. He actually believed in her.

"Says who?" Eponine demanded. Enjolras looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"Says you. Let's go inside." He replied. He opened the door for her, and she stepped inside like he said. The first thing she saw was a shock to her. Why here of all places? Apparently they recognized her as well.

"Pleasant of you to join us here, Eponine." Cosette drawled.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologize

Cosette recognized the girl entering immediately. She was Eponine Thenardier, duh! But who was that standing with her? Did that jerk really have a boyfriend? Oh! Please don't! Cosette scooted closer towards the couple.

"So Eponine, who's that with you?" Cosette sneered. "Another jerk?" Eponine looked afraid once again. The figure that accompanied her turned around, and pulled down its hood. Cosette nearly gasped. It was Enjolras! And he had seen her dark side! He was so cute, though! Cosette sighed in admiration. Why was Eponine with him, though? The jerk always got what Cosette wanted, even the best of things. Enjolras stared blankly at her, then said:

"What was you just said, Cosette? I'm sorry, did I hear you wrong? Because I thought you just called Eponine a jerk." Cosette took in his words slowly. So he had recognized her tone. Then it struck her. Enjolras had been worried about Cosette calling Eponine a jerk, he didn't even care if he was called one. Cosette returned to her sweet state.

"Oh! Eponine and I were just playing around, we're very close friends, right Nina?" Cosette said, her voice coated in sugar. Truthfully, Eponine hated the name Nina, it reminded her of Ninny, which was the name her father called her. Eponine merely nodded when Cosette wrapped her smooth, tan arms around the smaller girl. Then Marius came up behind Cosette.

"Hey, 'Ponine! You've met Cosette, huh? Isn't she nice?" Marius exclaimed. Enjolras felt like slapping Pontmercy. He was so dumb! Then he got an idea.

"Hey, Marius, aren't Eponine and Cosette best friends or something? Cosette just mentioned that, but I've never seen them hang around each other." Eponine looked over at him gratefully, she was catching on at least. So was Cosette, who had a horrified look on her face. Her worst nightmares came true at the next statement.

"Cosette, you said that Eponine was mean to you in school! And you're best friends? Are you sure?" Marius asked suspiciously. Cosette still had the horrified look plastered on her face. Then Marius saved her.

"Eponine, are you lying to Cosette? You're just a problem, sheesh. Go away 'Ponine!" Marius cried. He wrapped his arm around Cosette's shoulder, and she made a look of disgust that no one could see. Together, they walked back towards the window table. Cosette picked up her coffee and sipped it, looking like she was distracted. Marius spoke again.

"You know, 'Ponine's never really like that. If she's really being mean, you should forgive her. She over-reacts sometimes at the smallest things, partly because of her parents. I don't think I should tell you this, though, but at the same time, I should. Every day, Eponine's beaten by her father, Thenardier. She comes to school with bruises and cuts, but she's scared to show them. Only I know about them, and now you do, too." Cosette gave him a look of disbelief. Was Eponine really that unfortunate?

Cosette was placed in a whole new perspective.

* * *

Eponine ran from the café crying. Enjolras scurried closely behind, trying to catch up.

"Listen! Hello? Eponine! I'm sure Marius is going to stand up for you at some points, but Cosette's basically brainwashing him!" Eponine shot him her death glare. Too bad it didn't affect him.

"Okay, well, I need to go to our meeting today for our game, and it's pretty obvious you need some alone time. Bye!" Enjolras ran off to the school, and Eponine ran off to follow him. She knew Marius was on the team, maybe she could talk to him then. Her pocket vibrated.

* * *

**Marius: **I need 2 talk 2 u!

**Eponine: **Well, I thought u wanted me 2 go away. I'm going 2 the meeting anyways, so I can talk 2 u then.

**Marius: **U still need 2 tell me about ur past w/ Cosette.

**Eponine: **Fine.

**Marius:** BTW, what were u doing w/ Enjolras?

**Eponine: **Just let it go.

**Marius: **No!

**Marius: **Advice: He can be nice when he wants 2. Just saying.

**Eponine:** I don't need ur advice.

**Marius: **I'm sry! I can apologize face 2 face, if that's what u want.

**Eponine: **Yes, I kind of do, because I can never tell ur tone over txt.

**Marius:** See u later.

**Marius: **Seriously, u really do overreact sometimes. Hello? 'Ponine? Hi?

**Marius: **Shoot.

* * *

Eponine felt like laughing. Marius was the one who always overreacted, causing Eponine to overreact, making Marius think that she was the one overreacting, when honestly it was Marius who was overreacting. If that made any sense at all.

Eponine pushed open the heavy doors of the school, just to see Combeferre running past her. She caught his arm before he could run into the flag pole. He grinned at her, thanking Eponine for saving his philosophical mind.

"Why in a hurry?" Eponine asked curiously. People rushing to things always piqued her curiosity. It was one of the things she loved to find out, it always made things much more exciting!

"Oh! I just forgot my textbooks in my science classroom."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Why not?"

Together, they walked towards the science hall, chattering away about their daily lives. Eponine didn't mention her beatings, only Marius was supposed to know.

"So what's going on in your life?" Combeferre asked simply. Eponine didn't mind the subject, so she continued the conversation.

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"I'm living a boring life. You don't want to be in my shoes, exams are coming up before break! Actually, Enjolras mentioned something about meeting you. Ring a bell?" Eponine blushed and hid her face. The sentence just brought back memories of Marius' rejection. He apologized, though. At least over text.

"Yes, we did get together after school, nothing that you would think, though!" Eponine quickly added after Combeferre smirked at her. "He apparently wanted to talk about my problems, I have no idea why." They kept walking, keeping a steady pace. They weren't in a hurry after all.

"What problems?"

"Cosette this, Cosette that, pah!" Eponine spit out. She didn't mind being rude in front of Combeferre, he was a close friend after all, just like Courfeyrac, Marius, Joly, Grantaire, and Enjolras. Well, mostly Enjolras. She didn't like him not minding his own business. They arrived at the science classroom.

"Wait here, I'm going to run inside and grab my books." Combeferre instructed. Eponine merely nodded in understanding. Once he disappeared inside the classroom, Eponine turned away. She decided to play a practical joke on him, he would enjoy it.

Eponine ran away, and ditched Combeferre. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, she didn't need to. School was over, and the football meet was all that was going on. And the occasional after school student or two. She ran and ran, navigating her way through the maze of hallways, twisting and turning this way and that. She passed a few students, but didn't care to acknowledge them. It was when a hand was placed on her shoulder that she turned around.

"Hello, Montparnasse."


	7. Chapter 7: The Meet

Montparnasse sneered down at her. Eponine let out an exasperated sigh. Wouldn't Montparnasse just leave her alone?

"We're were looking for you. You need to get home. Now. If you wait, your father won't be the happiest man on earth, you know." Montparnasse said with boredom. Eponine raised an eyebrow at him.

"What if I don't come home? Then he can't touch me at all." Eponine shot back. It was Montparnasse's turn to take an eyebrow at her. That jerk.

"Then you want your siblings to start getting hurt? Oh, what a bad sister you are if you do so. Plus, if you stay away, we'll track you down anyway. We know our way around."

"Fine. Let me go to my meeting right now, though."

"You mean that meeting with those bourgeoisie boys? Pah, they don't even know what they're doing. Don't even think about believing them. You're coming with me, young lady. Pretty boys or not."

"I'm not much younger than you- hey!" cried Eponine as she was yanked by the wrist. Montparnasse had a tough grip. Thievery pays off. "Let me go! Ow! LET ME GO!"

"Yes, I think it better if you did." Eponine looked around. It most definitely wasn't 'Parnasse's voice, so who could it be? After a few seconds of pondering, Enjolras stepped out from behind a corner. Eponine nearly screamed in relief. But why was he out here? Montparnasse was about an inch shorter than Enjolras, giving Enjolras the advantage. Enjolras stared down at him. Montparnasse didn't back down.

"I'm just going to go…" Eponine said hopefully. Both boys whipped around to look at her.

"You're coming with me right now!" they said at the same time. Then they turned to look at each other. Eponine had to keep from laughing, this was getting funny. Death glares were exchanged before Enjolras reached for Eponine's arm. She didn't fight back, this was defense against Montparnasse.

"Eponine's coming with me, whether you like it or not." Enjolras snapped, then continued to her. "Eponine, you better get going. I don't really have any one to escort you-"Suddenly, Combeferre skidded around the corner Enjolras had entered in. He was gasping for breath and sighed in relief when he saw Eponine and Enjolras, but frowned when he spotted Montparnasse.

"Eponine! Don't freak me out again! I thought I had lost you! I was running around the school looking for you, Eponine! Sheesh!" Combeferre gasped.

"Looks like we found you an escort, Eponine." Enjolras muttered under his breath. Combeferre dragged himself over to Eponine and led her back towards the gym. Montparnasse turned to Enjolras and stared him down.

"The next time you bourgeoisie boys get involved in what's between Eponine and me, you'll be dead." Montparnasse threatened. Enjolras wasn't scared at all.

Montparnasse strolled away, shooting looks over his shoulder every once in a while. Enjolras walked in the opposite direction, towards the gym. The meet was starting in five minutes. He ran.

* * *

"Okay team, so the game's coming up soon and we need to brace ourselves for it. As you know, if you consume any alcohol or tobacco, you'll be kicked off the team. Isn't that right, Grantaire?" Enjolras asked the drunk. He nodded sleepily. Enjolras turned back towards the rest of the football team and continued his speech.

Eponine sat in the bleachers, listening to every single word that came out of Enjolras' mouth. He was a passionate speaker, she noted, and a passionate player. After his speech was done, they spread out across the green field and practiced throwing the ball to one another. Eponine's eyes followed football. It mostly went to Marius, he was wonderful at catching.

Enjolras threw the ball and someone else caught it. A few minutes passed, and the ball was tossed back to him. He noticed Eponine in the metal bleachers, she wasn't that hard to spot. She was practically the only person there. His attention was somewhere else, so Grantaire mischievously decided to throw the ball to Enjolras at that very moment. It hit the boy hard in the stomach, and he toppled backwards onto the green grass.

The team had a good laugh. Enjolras, their fearless team leader, was knocked down to the ground by a simple leather ball. He never missed a catch, even in the fiercest game. Even Eponine saw the whole thing happen. She wasn't aware, though, that the reason Enjolras had failed to catch it was because of her. She whipped out her phone, and texted Gavroche.

* * *

**Eponine: **Hey, how u doing?

**Gavroche:** Fine, why?

**Eponine: **I'm worried. Father's been looking for me. Do u know anything?

**Gavroche: **No.

**Eponine:** Anyway, I'll see u later. Azelma's coming home w/ me.

**Gavroche: **Bye.

* * *

Eponine pocketed her phone and continued to watch the practice. Her eyes wandered back and forth between the boys tossing the ball back and forth until Enjolras called it to a stop. Eponine got up and left the gym silently. Her sneakers didn't make a sound on the hard floor, just as she hoped. She walked outside, thankful for the fresh air. Eponine sat underneath an apple tree and waited for something to happen. This day was getting more boring by the minute. Suddenly, Marius ran out. Eponine quickly stood up and composed her figure.

She had forgotten that he owed her an apology. And here he was, eager to get the words out of his mouth. He started first.

"Eponine, look, I'm truly sorry about earlier. I was so out of character, I didn't know what came over me!" Marius exclaimed. Eponine rolled her eyes. She had an answer for that.

"Duh, Cosette came over you." She mumbled. Marius looked at her curiously.

"What was that you said?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, do you want to come back inside?" He asked. Eponine nodded. Together, they walked back towards the school. Then Eponine saw a figure running by. The blonde hair was way too familiar.

It was Cosette. What was she doing here?


	8. Chapter 8: Cosette's Words

Cosette snuck inside the school. Her golden curls gave her away, but she didn't really care. All she needed to do was get to Eponine, apologize for all she had done, and leave. Oh. And also try to hook up with Enjolras. That would be fun!

Out of the corner of her eye, Cosette spotted Eponine sitting with Marius. Their eyes seemed to follow her, Marius out of admiration, and Eponine out of sadness. Making someone sad would just ruin Cosette's reputation, so that's why she needed to apologize. And also be because she felt sympathy for the Thenardier girl.

"Hi Cosette! What are you doing here? I never see you out after school." Marius surprised Cosette. He had snuck up behind her, taking the blonde by surprise. Cosette smiled at him.

"I'm actually looking for dearest Eponine. Have you seen her by any chance?" Cosette asked sweetly. Marius beamed at this request. Cosette knew that he knew where Eponine was. She just wanted him to feel happy. And he did. He felt proud to help the most popular girl in the while school. He disappeared for a moment, leaving Cosette to her thoughts.

Why was she apologizing to Eponine, besides keeping up her good reputation? That girl had caused her so much pain when they were children. Cosette thought that she had felt the worst hatred for the Thenardier, but after hearing about her experience, Cosette actually felt sympathy for her.

Why was she trying to make Marius happy, then? He was nice, she had to admit. He listened well to her chattering, and always talked about what she liked to talk about. It wasn't hard to be friends with this guy. He was quite cute, too. Oh god, was she starting to go soft?

* * *

Eponine sat waiting underneath the tree while Marius went to talk to his Cosette. It was Cosette this, Cosette that, like she had told Combeferre earlier. That left her to her miserable mind.

Marius didn't love her, so what? She questioned herself so many times, trying to pry herself off the thought of Marius. It was so hard though, when you loved somebody. Especially if they didn't love you back.

Marius' voice broke Eponine out of her thoughts.

"'Ponine! Cosette wants to talk to you! Come over here right now! Don't make her wait forever!" Marius complained. Eponine was confused. Cosette? Talk? To her? The day was getting really confusing.

Eponine didn't feel like getting up, so she told Marius to tell Cosette to cone over to where the brunette was. Surprisingly, when Marius told the blonde, no complaints were emitted. Cosette walked over calmly.

Eponine sighed softly. "What do you want?" she asked without bothering to know the answer. Cosette looked at her sympathetically and rummaged through her designer purse. She extracted a daffodil and handed it to Eponine. The brunette glanced at the flower, then looked away, then snapped her head back to stare again. Was Cosette actually being nice to her?

"What I want is to talk to you, Eponine. Just the two of us." Cosette added, looking directly at Marius. He out his big hands up and turned, jogging towards the school. Cosette stared after him before turning back to Eponine, who was still in the same curled up ball shape she was in before. Cosette joined her underneath the big branches of the tall tree. She let out a sigh.

"I know I was very harsh in the years of our childhood, but can't you just forgive me for it?" Eponine protested. Cosette placed a finger on Eponine's arm, silencing her.

"That's what I've come here for. To apologize. I think I've been giving you a harder time than you ever gave to me, and I'm genuinely sorry. I forgive you. Can you forgive me? It's a lot." Eponine smiled happily.

"I forgive you, Cosette. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, when I and Marius were at the café, he told me about your daily beatings. I felt sorry for you, I thought your only pain in the world was coming from me, but apparently it wasn't, so that's what brought me here." Cosette said shyly. Eponine gasped. Marius had told Cosette about her beatings? She was going to chew him out. She had put trust and faith into him. At least it made Cosette like her.

"Thank you, Cosette, for your apology." Eponine said gratefully. She smiles. Cosette smiled as well. "Do you want to meet the Revolutionaries in person?" Eponine asked. Cosette nodded. Enjolras was on the team, why not? They walked back to the front entrance to the school. The meeting was still going, Marius was just on his ten minute break granted by Enjolras.

Cosette helped open the heavy doors of the front. Eponine was grateful for that, it usually took her forever to open the wooden doors. It used a lot of her strength, which she basically needed to save for climbing the bleachers.

Together they entered the gym, then went through another set of doors into the field. There was an awkward silence between them as they headed towards the stands. Eponine's clothes contrasted greatly against Cosette's designer ones, making the situation even more awkward, if that was possible.

* * *

Enjolras split the team into two groups, one playing against the other. Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Feuilly, and Bahorel were on one side, and Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre, and Marius on the other. They played practice games, Enjolras yelling out corrections to those who needed them.

They tackled, fought, ran, and tossed. All these actions reminded Enjolras greatly of the Student Revolution of 1832, that's why the team was named the Revolutionaries. It wasn't hard to act like it, too.

Practice seemed to go on forever, by the time it was over, everybody looked ready to head home. Sweat had collected on their brows, and their faces were flushed from the heat. It was still quite cool outside, though. The boys just had a good practice. Eponine waved Marius over after he had changed and showered.

Marius looked surprised. Eponine and Cosette were together again? But Eponine was apparently very mean to her! Eponine could tell Marius was confused based on the way he was looking back and forth between the two girls. The blonde and the brunette laughed at the same time. Cosette, out of being nice, and Eponine, out of love. Enjolras also joined the trio.

"So, are you two friends now?" he asked. Eponine nodded, and Cosette blushed. Eponine didn't notice, but when Enjolras asked to talk to Cosette, Eponine finally saw the pink tainting Cosette's cheeks. She grinned. _So, Enjolras has a secret admirer. I wonder where that came from, huh? Cosette is so falling for him. _Eponine thoughtfully thought. When Enjolras and Cosette finally disappeared down the sunlit hallway, Marius went to follow the rest of the team outside. That left Eponine alone.

She walked around the corner of the bright hallway, shielding her eyes from the sun. There, she saw Enjolras and Cosette talking. She didn't know what they were talking about, though. She smiled sadly to herself. Cosette had a happy content life, while all Eponine had experienced was misery.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her surprised screams.


	9. Chapter 9: Scolding, and a Thought

**By the way, all the chapters so far are in a two day period. It's only been two days in case you're confused.**

* * *

Laughs echoed throughout the hallway. Grantaire stepped back and uncovered Eponine's mouth from his right hand, letting his left hand relax on her shoulder. The angry girl whipped around and glared at him. Grantaire put his hands up while the other boys laughed even harder. Courfeyrac collapsed on the ground, shaking from the laughs. Eponine turned on them, and immediately they silenced, except for Joly, who let little smiles escape.

"Whose idea was that, people?" Eponine angrily cried. That shut them up. "Do you know how many times I've experienced that, only resulting up in injury? How could you!" Eponine covered her mouth. She had mentioned her injuries, the ones she had sworn to herself she would never tell.

Joly was the first to speak. "We're sorry, Eponine. Very sorry, but, can I ask, what injuries?" Eponine shot another glare at him, watching amusedly as he cowered in fear. A football guy being afraid. Huh.

"Nothing that you should be worrying yourselves about." She snapped. Deathly silence. Feuilly was smart enough to leave before she could retort on how senseless they all were. Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Bahorel, and Joly stayed behind. Combeferre also stayed, but it wasn't because he was stupid. It was more of curiosity in how Eponine would punish them all. Suddenly, a voice piped up from behind them.

"Hi, boys! What's going on?" Cosette skipped up next to Eponine. Her blonde curls were still perfect, it even looked like she had made them look better. Eponine wondered if Cosette's act if being nice had to do with making her feel bad and sorry for her past actions, or if Cosette was simply being nice, because her sudden change of attitude had surprised Eponine.

Enjolras also approached the group, except he stood on the boy's side this time. Cosette blushed at the sight of him, but his face remained hard as stone. Cosette's blush faltered. She seriously was trying to do all she could for Enjolras to like her, but after that talk earlier, she didn't know what he actually felt! Eponine noticed Cosette's faltering heat in the face. However, Eponine was preparing a lecture inside her head, ready to burst at any moment.

"You boys totally annoy me, you know that?" Eponine said. They all nodded, except for Enjolras.

"That's what we live for." Courfeyrac muttered under his breath. His hands shot up as Eponine glared at him for the second time.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Nothing."

"Fine."

Suddenly, all their phones rang, not including Eponine's. Everybody pulled their devices out and fingers were flying over the keyboard, also not including Eponine. She stood there, obviously bored, until Grantaire's voice made her jump.

"There's a party at Ida's house!" he yelled. Cosette cheered. Courfeyrac danced. Joly felt Courfeyrac's forehead. Making sure he wasn't actually having a seizure. Combeferre stood there, muttering nonchalant things about Plato. Bahorel started typing even more, and Enjolras was still trying to figure out how to reply to Ida's message. Eponine snatched everybody's phone, except for Cosette's, out of their hand. For Enjolras', she typed maybe, but for everybody else, she typed no. When she handed them all back, they viewed her response. Then they all groaned.

Eponine had typed no for everybody except for Enjolras and Cosette because it served as their punishment. Those boys didn't know how to control themselves, plus, tomorrow was a school day, and she didn't want Grantaire coming to school with a terrible headache. The last time he did, he wouldn't stop complaining until the teacher sent him outside to the nurse's office. The teacher didn't know it was caused by alcohol, though. As if teachers couldn't get dumber at her school. And they were supposed to know everything! She snapped her head back to her original topic. She had typed maybe for Enjolras, it was really up to him if he wanted to go or not. For Cosette, Ida was her friend. Eponine would hate to break up a friendship, even if it meant getting bullied even more.

* * *

Enjolras' thoughts drifted off to the conversation he had had with Cosette a few minutes ago.

_Enjolras led Cosette down the hallway, not caring about her blushing or her giggling, He had to get this over with, he couldn't stand giggling girls like her! Especially ones that teased Eponine, that pretty brunette who was so selfless. Wait where did that come from? The pair stopped in front of a classroom, he didn't know which. Cosette continued giggling._

_ "So, I hear you and Eponine are friends, huh?" he asked suspiciously. This remark made her giggle even harder. She twirled a piece of his hair through her finger, but he slapped her hand away. He also hated girls who flirted. He wasn't dumb. Enjolras knew Cosette had fancied him ever since she laid eyes on the football captain. That was also why Marius was a fool._

_ "Yes." She stated simply, returning to her normal state, which wasn't far from her flirting state. Enjolras pushed the thought away._

_ "I thought you two were major enemies, no?"_

_ "Look, I've changed my mind about her, Marius helped me with that," So, Pontmercy finally found something useful to do with his life. "I want to be her friend now, and I also want to have a chance to apologize to Leslie. Invite both of them back to our popular group."_

_ "I don't think Eponine would like strutting around like that. She's very independent." Cosette glanced over at his direction._

_ "So, you know some things about her, eh? Tell me." She leaned closer. "Do you fancy her?" Enjolras shook his head, hard._

_ "Of course not! How could you think such a thing?" Cosette leapt out of the way in a graceful manner as Enjolras tried to give her a light kick on the leg._

_ "Just a thought." She laughed as she skipped away. Enjolras pondered her words for a moment. Was that girl right?_

* * *

**Next chapter is about the siblings, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dressing Gavroche

Winter was really approaching, like Eponine had suspected. That thought led her to think about her job, which she had not found yet. That led her to think about her father, who had not shown kindness to her. That brought her to the thought of love, which she had also not found. At least, not with Marius. The boy was too smitten with Cosette to even give a second thought to Eponine.

She thought it was silly, really, Marius being with Cosette, but she guessed it could happen. However, one part of her heart seemed to repair once she heard Cosette's apology. She really couldn't believe the sassy, stuck up, stupid, singing (hey, all her adjectives began with S!) girl could ever apologize thoroughly.

Today was a no school day, the snow fell heavily in big, white sheets, and covered the whole ground. Eponine looked out her window at her not very well kept yard. It was all white, pure white, not a speck of dirt could get rid of the shininess. Azelma was sitting in bed, reading a beat down novel Eponine was sure was a hand me down. The cover was ripped, the pages bent, the title reading _Little Women. _Eponine stared in disbelief. Azelma was reading Little Women?

Azelma peered at Eponine over the rim of her book.

"What are you staring at?" Eponine looked at her. She shrugged.

"Is there a problem with me looking at you?" Azelma shook her head, her dirty blonde hair flying. She set down her book.

"Where's 'Vroche?" she asked. Eponine looked around, trying to spot the wild mane of blonde hair. No such luck. Eponine whipped out her phone.

* * *

**Eponine: **Where r u, peep?

**Gavroche:** Uhh… ummm… Y is it ur business?

**Eponine: **Ur my brother, 'Vroche. U seriously think I won't notice when u disappear off like that? Spill, baby brother.

**Gavroche: **No.

**Eponine:** I'll take away ur stash of cookies. I know where u hide them. U hide them in ur undies drawer.

**Gavroche: **I do not!

**Eponine: **SPILL.

**Gavroche:** Fine, I'm Starbucks w/ Nessa.

**Eponine: **My baby brother is going out w/ a girl when I don't even have a boyfriend?

**Gavroche: **4ever alone.

**Eponine:** Shut up!

**Gavroche: **Bye.

* * *

Eponine could barely believe it. Gavroche went to Starbucks when they could barely afford dinner that night? She was o going to kill the eleven year old boy, he had a girlfriend when she didn't have a date. Azelma pulled out some bells from behind her notebooks.

"Do you want to decorate for the holidays? I know they're a month away, but it wouldn't hurt." Together, they hung up the little plastic bells from years ago. That was when Eponine had been spoiled rotten, and teased Cosette. She felt so bad about those times, she couldn't stand looking at the little plastic toys. Her phone rang again.

* * *

**Marius: **Hi, what r u doing 2day?

**Eponine: **Nothing, why?

**Marius: **I was going 2 take Cosette 2 Barricade Hill, just wondering if u want 2 come. Remember when we were children?

**Eponine: **Yes! I used 2 pretend to save u from the soldiers attacking us. Enjolras would be with us, calling out orders. Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Joly would join us later.

**Marius:** That's how we formed the Revolutionaries football team. So, r u coming?

**Eponine: **Maybe… I'll check w/ 'Vroche and 'Zelma.

**Marius: **I hope u can come, Cosette would love it.

**Eponine: **Okay.

* * *

"Hey, Azelma, is it okay if you watch Gavroche just for the day? Marius invited me to go to Barricade Hill."

"Can't we go as well?" the fifteen year old girl protested heavily. Eponine sighed in frustration, her sister's whining always made her truculent. She really was a petulant person, people always got on her nerves. If there was one person who could calm her down, it was Marius. Her phone rang again. Eponine let out a puff of air and took it out of her back pocket.

* * *

**Enjolras**: Hi, 'Ponine.

**Eponine**: I c u have figured out how 2 operate txt messaging.

**Enjolras**: Don't tease me about it! I'm brand new 2 these things.

**Eponine**: Anyway, what do u want?

**Enjolras**: I was wondering if you want 2 meet me 2day, Marius invited me, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Grantaire 2 Barricade Hill.

**Eponine**: No Joly?

**Enjolras**: Marius is worried that Joly will get freaked out when he touches the cold. Remember last time, he wouldn't stop complaining that he could totally catch pneumonia?

**Eponine**: Marius actually invited me, 2. I'm coming regardless. C u there.

**Enjolras**: Bye.

* * *

Eponine was furious and happy at Marius. He didn't say that the other boys were coming! Eponine was still mad at Grantaire for playing that joke on her. Courfeyrac she was always annoyed at, Combeferre was fine, and Enjolras was okay.

Azelma spoke up.

"So, can we go?"

"Fine."

Azelma cheered like a madman. Eponine grabbed four pairs of woolen socks, giving two pairs to Azelma and keeping two for herself. Next, they slipped on leggings with jeans on top. Then they put on big coats, at least the warmest they could find. Thenardier spent all his money on alcohol, not warm things for his children.

They waited five minutes for Gavroche, the little rascal. Finally, he cane home through the open window. Immediately Azelma and Eponine grabbed him, stuffing the blonde in thick clothes, the thickest they could find. They tried to communicate, but they were too busy restraining the eleven year old to talk even a little. They had a conversation that sounded kind of like this.

"Geroff me!"

"Gavroche, we're going to Barricade Hill. Are you excited?"

"Only if there's real furniture on the hill. The barricade was made up from thrown down chairs, tables, beds, and mirrors." Eponine smacked him lightly on the head. The blonde always made the weirdest comments, even if the answer was true. They finished squishing him into pants, socks, coats, and shirts. Their final product was a red faced Gavroche in oversized sweatshirts and too small pants. Eponine dragged him out the door.

"How was your meeting with Nessa?" Eponine asked selfishly. Gavroche didn't catch the tone in her voice and answered immediately.

"It wasn't any make out session like you teenagers do, oh no. We're just innocent little sixth graders, dancing through life. Nessa and I simply talked about... Uhh..."

"What were you talking about?" Eponine and Azelma snapped at the same time. Gavroche gave them a look of annoyance.

"We were talking about different make up brand names, okay? Got it? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Gavroche yelled, jumping up and down in front of their faces, trying to prove a point even he didn't understand. He has barely been listening to three fourths of the conversation, adding "Yup", "Got it" and "I'm listening." here and there to seem like he was paying attention to her rant about Cover Girl's eye shadow, how it made her eyes look small.

* * *

**Eponine**: We're coming.

**Marius**: Okay, good 2 know.

**Enjolras**: Yes, good 2 know as well. Did u bring any1?

**Eponine**: 'Vroche and 'Zelma. Is that okay?

**Enjolras**: Yes, perfectly fine.

**Marius**: Gavroche better not push me down the Hill again like last time.

**Eponine**: After that happened, I threatened to steal all his Kit Kats also hidden in his underwear drawer. His reaction was priceless. Anyway, I'll c u in a few.

* * *

The trio arrived at Barricade Hill, a place where Eponine, Marius, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Bahorel, and Joly had all first met. They had all been only nine at that time, all eight going to the sane school and same class, except for Bahorel and Feuilly, who were one year older than all one them. The day they had met had also been the day Eponine had fallen in love with Marius Pontmercy.

Eponine could still remember that day very clearly.


	11. Chapter 11: How I Made My Friends

**Did you hear about the new update? The one where you can include four characters now instead of only two? Whoo!**

* * *

_It had been a hot, summer day, and Eponine had been walking home from her temporary job as a dog sitter, she had had enough experience from handling Azelma and Gavroche. She was only nine, and worked for very cheap people who only paid her $1.50 an hour for walking, bathing, playing, and feeding their dog, a crazy poodle. _

_Sweat was starting to form on her forehead, the droplets of water running down the side of her face. Eponine was thankful that her clothes were awfully thin. Her long, dark hair swayed in the movement of the light breeze._

_Eponine had tried to take the longest route possible back home. Coming home faster would mean having to put up with her father. The downfall was leaving eight year old Azelma all by herself having to take care of four year old Gavroche, for their mother usually just sat around. _

_The sidewalk was all gray and broken, with weeds growing out of the cracks. The path that Eponine took passed Barricade Hill, a place that was a perfect sledding location in the winter, and a wonderful picnic setting in the summer. If you climbed to the top, you could see neighborhoods and parks, all viewed from above. A tree at the top provided shade, and if you dared, you could climb it._

_Eponine decided to stop by the hill and relax for a minute or two, it wouldn't hurt. Slowly, the place came into view, and the tree slowly became visible. It felt like it was coming towards you, not you coming towards it. Finally, Eponine set her foot on a bench at the bottom of the lush, green hill. She lowered herself down, sitting on the painted wood._

_The bench looked like it hadn't been painted for years now, the light blue coating was peeling off. The metal was rusty, and the supports were wobbly. Eponine didn't mind at all, she felt at home there. A pattern of footsteps sounded from behind her. She shipped around to find herself face to face with a freckle faced boy a little older than herself. _

_"Hi." she managed to squeak out. The boy grinned widely, showing a set of perfect teeth. Eponine had straight teeth too, luckily. Her family couldn't afford braces. _

_"Hi! My name is Marius. My last name is Pontmercy, although I prefer just Marius if you're one if those who call people by their last names. Say, what's yours? I'm eleven years old. How old are you?" he danced around Eponine until she laughed and answered simply. _

_"Eponine. I'm nine years old." The boy smiled even wider if that was possible._

_"What's your last name?"_

_"You don't want to know."_

_"I think you can trust me with something you don't trust yourself with. I won't think of you any differently. Can I sit here?" Eponine nodded and Marius plopped down beside her. When he looked at her, she was caught in his green eyes. He smirked when he caught her looking at him, and she looked away._

_"So… Are you going to tell me?" Marius asked with impatience lingering in his voice. Eponine could have laughed at how childish he was acting. _

_"Thenardier."_

_"Bless you!" Marius exclaimed. Eponine stared at him in confusion. Then it hit her._

_"That was my last name, not a sneeze, you nitwit!" she cried, and playfully smacked Marius' arm. He laughed in understanding. Eponine liked the sound of his laugh, it sounded so merry and joyful. She caught herself. Was she falling in love with this boy she hadn't known for an hour? It was too dangerous, based on her friendships with Montparnasse and her relationship with her abusive father. Eponine couldn't trust love and friendship, she had grown up learning that. But Marius was different, he didn't have the same disguised harsh tone as Montparnasse, or that fake, sweet, sarcastic voice like her father used these days._

_Marius stood up, leaving Eponine all alone on the flaky bench. He hadn't taken a step before something flew straight into the poor boy, knocking him over into the soft, green grass. Marius cried out in surprise, obviously not expecting the sudden interference. Eponine ran to help him, grabbing both his arms, and yanking up. However, Marius was heavier than she was, ending up in her toppling over his head. She landed with a soft thud. Both children looked over at the person who had ran Marius over, while laying in the grass, head to head. The person lay a few feet away, the grass couldn't disguise the mop of black, curly hair laying in the top of his head. They scooted closer. It was, in fact, a young boy Marius' age._

_The boy was fiddling with a piece of long grass, his fingers working the strand into a knot. Eponine could tell that he got distracted easily, based on the way he was running into someone one minute and playing with grass the next. How he survived in school, she didn't know. Marius poked the side of the boy's head._  
_He looked up at the freckle faced boy, annoyed. _

_"Watch where you're going!" Marius yelled. Eponine nodded, trying to help with the situation. These words seemed to anger the darker haired boy, who turned red._

_"Well, excuse me, but you were standing in my way!" he cried._

_"You're the one who didn't look where he was going, then! I was just minding my own business." Marius exclaimed haughtily. Suddenly, another dark haired boy appeared, waving. Marius and the other boy looked in his direction, dropping the heated argument they were having earlier._

_"Hello, Combeferre!" Marius shouted, while the other person of the sane gender said something very similar._

_"Hi, 'Ferre!" Both boys looked at each other. They both knew the same person? But how?_

_"You know... Then do I know you? Wait, no… How do you know Combeferre? Honestly!" both boys said with the same time, speed, and tone. The person named Combeferre and Eponine smiled in amusement._

_"So, Courfeyrac, I see you've met Marius. I knew I was destined to join you two together one day, you seem to be making good friends." Courfeyrac and Marius scowled at each other. A blonde haired boy ran up behind Combeferre, dragging another brown haired guy. Eponine took note in how attractive the blonde was, however, she didn't feel the same way she did when she saw Marius. Marius was cute in his own way, a way only Eponine seemed to see._

_The boy who was being dragged by the blonde looked tired. All of them looked about Marius' age._

_"Grantaire, how many times do I have to tell you to not drink coffee? Caffeine is a drug, you know!" the statement was directed at the tired looking boy from the blonde. He shrugged._

_"Does that mean that my mother is going to get arrested? She has extra coffee anyway, says that she doesn't want to waste the extra."_

_"That doesn't mean give it to you, Grantaire!"_

_"Calm down, Enjolras."_

_The blonde, Enjolras, sighed. Eponine had grown to like Grantaire, how he talked back to the so-matter-of-fact Enjolras. Marius cut into their argument._

_"Do you people want to play on the hill? It wouldn't hurt." _

_"We only met each other! How do we know if we can trust one another?" Enjolras said. Everybody grinned, thinking along the same lines._

_"Charge!" Courfeyrac shouted. Everybody ran forward and tackled Enjolras to the ground, the poor boy looking at them with wide eyes. Everybody laughed, and so did he._

_Eponine had made great friends that day._


	12. Chapter 12: Barricade Hill

The Thenardier children arrived at the tall hill, hand in hand. The first time Eponine had gone here was in the summer, but it was now winter time. She could see two figures on the hill, making their way up to the very top, leaving footprints. The snow filled in the shoe shaped tracks, however, leaving no traces that two people were here.

Gavroche was the first to start climbing the hill, his boots tripping him for they were a bit oversized. Azelma shivered from the cold, hugging herself despite the fact that she was wearing layers over layers of clothing. Eponine followed Gavroche, struggling to keep up with the youngster. She knew that Gavroche was imagining that he was climbing a barricade, soldiers in red firing their bullets at him, but he was managing to escape.

The falling snow did cover their footprints as well, three pairs of shoes digging into the soft blanket of white. The white haze made it hard to see in front of them, but they could still see.

Eponine could see now that the two figures were in fact Marius and Cosette. It dud bother her a bit, seeing as Marius didn't love Eponine back, but she could live with it. She finally reached the top where Marius and Cosette were, and tapped them both lightly on the shoulder. They whipped around, scarves flying. Gavroche decided to jump on Marius' back, grabbing hold of his knit scarf. Marius shouted in surprise as his scarf was yanked and extra weight was added to his back. Azelma ran up and pulled Gavroche off.

"Marius! Eponine! Azelma! 'Vroche! Cosette!" the voice said the last name with distaste. It only meant that it was one of the Amis. Through the snow, Eponine spotted Courfeyrac. He grinned and waved, while Eponine waved back. Cosette crossed her arms and exhaled loudly, obviously annoyed that Courfeyrac still didn't treat her well.

"Hi, 'Fey! Where's Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantaire?" Eponine asked thoughtfully. Courfeyrac grimaced.

"Grantaire had alcohol again. Enjolras and Combeferre are trying to wake him up, but he's still sleeping it off. The wine really did go to his brain this time around." It was Eponine's turn to grimace. Then Courfeyrac's face lightened up, and smile spread wide. Marius looked over at them curiously. He listened in.

"You know how when Grantaire's drunk, he admits lots of things?" Eponine scowled. She knew where this was going, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Courfeyrac continued. "This time, Grantaire admitted his usual nonsense things, like how he didn't turn his essay in on Napoleon. Well, Enjolras got quite freaked out at that, it was quite funny. Anyhow, Grantaire admitted that he kept 'a diary of secrets'. I found that diary of secrets in his soap cabinet, and guess what? It was all covered in pink feathers and decorated with blue, fake gem stones. It even had a girly, silver lock! I picked the lock, and apparently Grantaire was keeping track of girl gossip, like how Daniel Rogers broke up with Diane Smith last week. The secret part to that is that he wrote his own variation on how they broke up. It was four diary pages long."

Eponine and Marius both had different reactions. Marius laughed out loud, congratulating Courfeyrac on his snooping. Eponine got really mad, hitting both of them on the shoulder, scolding them for taking someone's secrets as a joke.

"But that's the point, 'Ponine!" Marius explained, "Grantaire's secrets weren't really secrets, they were more gossip. Plus, the diary cover must have been really funny." Eponine laughed.

"I have to agree on that, Marius. Oh, look! There comes Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantaire right now!" Combeferre seemed to look relieved, while Grantaire looked tired like always, and Enjolras seemed to be slightly annoyed. Probably at Grantaire.

Suddenly, something soft, wet and cold struck the back of Eponine's head. She lurched forward, the impact being fairly strong. She turned around, searching for the thrower. Gavroche was standing by the tree, holding a second snowball in his hand, looking about ready to throw it. Eponine ducked right as it came flying at her. Instead, the snowball hit Marius, who thought Eponine had thrown it at him. Eponine received a face full of snow, courtesy of Marius. She shook it off, some snow still clinging to her eye lashes, and prepared to defend herself. Marius and Gavroche were deathly still, waiting for her move.

She decided that since no one was going to attack yet, she would make the first move. Eponine gathered a handful of snow, and mushed it together. Marius and Gavroche's eyes were on the snowball, girding themselves for it. Eponine's sudden throw was aimed at Marius, but him being a little taller than she expected, she miscalculated her angle, and it hit Courfeyrac, who was watching with amused eyes. The amusement died, and was replaced by dangerous playfulness, and Eponine took a step back, right into Enjolras, who had approached the group.

Enjolras held Eponine's shoulders, and she didn't fight back. He made his own snowball, ready to defend himself and his friend. When Courfeyrac's snowball came whizzing at them, Eponine dived out if the way, bring Enjolras down with her, but not before he threw his snowball at Courfeyrac. Combeferre had joined Courfeyrac's side, and Cosette had sidled up next to Marius. That left Grantaire, Azelma and Gavroche on one team.

Basically, now it was Grantaire, Azelma and Gavroche vs. Marius and Cosette vs. Combeferre and Courfeyrac vs. Enjolras and Eponine. Gavroche was still in his daydreams, one foot in reality, and one foot in the clouds. Finally, his thoughts came together and he announced a great idea.

"Who wants to make a barricade?" he called out. Everybody looked at each other.

"Out of what, 'Vroche?" Courfeyrac asked cautiously. You could never be careful around eleven year olds, especially ones that day dreamed of barricades and guns and dead people. Gavroche grinned, his smile was evil, but his answer was quite simple and innocent.

"Snow, of course!" Everybody groaned.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a small wall of snow rested upon the top of Barricade Hill, overlooking the neighborhoods and parks. Azelma sat down, tired.

"Okay, people! Enjolras is the football leader, so he can be the revolutionary leader. Azelma, Combeferre, Grantaire and Courfeyrac can be the National Guard! Cosette, Marius, Enjolras, Eponine, and I will be the rebels! Ready to play? Oh! We haven't made ammunition yet!" Gavroche exclaimed. They spent the next ten minutes making snowball until their hands were frozen.

"Now we need a flag!" Gavroche cried. He looked at everyone expectantly. "Well? What can we use? Something red... My scarf!" Gavroche pulled his scarf off, and looked all over the snow fort for a place to place it. They had built the barricade right in front of the tree. Another idea struck Gavroche.

He scrambled up the tree, holding onto the thick, sturdy limbs. When he got to the top, he tied the scarf around a branch that was hanging out to the side, making it visible enough for everyone to see.

Finally, the battle started. The rules were that if you got struck by a snowball two times, you were "dead". There was no magic, and you couldn't revive yourself.

The war raged on and on. Azelma was the first to fall on the National Guard's side, and Cosette on the rebel side. Eponine didn't expect Cosette to last long, honestly, Cosette could be a wimp at times. Being distracted by those thoughts led Eponine to being struck square in the chest by two snowballs. She feigned death, and fell to the ground. She was "dead" now.

Everybody else died until it was just Courfeyrac against Enjolras. Gavroche was fuming because he thought that he could've won. When Enjolras finally struck Courfeyrac down, everybody cheered. Eponine caught sight of the extra ammunition. She whispered in Courfeyrac's ear. His eyes widened but he nodded in understanding. He told Marius, who told Cosette, who repeated that to Gavroche, who whispered it to Azelma, who told Combeferre, who told Grantaire. Everybody but Enjolras heard it.

"One.. Two... Three... Fire!" Eponine screamed. Everybody but Enjolras threw their snowballs directed at the blonde boy. He disappeared under the huge amount of snow.

They had planned something against Enjolras, just like they did seven years ago, when they were children.


	13. Chapter 13: Meet Nessa

Everybody headed back home afterwards to clean themselves up. However, they agreed to meet at the Café Musain in an hour or so. Luckily, Eponine hadn't wore every single piece of clothing she owned. She had spared an overly large knit sweater that she had gotten from a drug store. It was quite ugly as well, but she wasn't Cosette, glamour this, glamour that. Cosette always had to have name brands, while Eponine wore whatever.

The minute they got home, Gavroche took some chocolate out from the closet. Eponine didn't spare a second glance at it, but Azelma stared at it with pleading eyes longingly. Gavroche smirked and pretended to eat it all, but eventually split it into three equal pieces, one for each sibling.

"Gavroche, you better get changed. We need to be there in," Eponine checked the broken, digital clock. "45 minutes. You also need to hang your wet things." Gavroche rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get a thank you for my hard earned chocolate?" Gavroche whined.

"Oh really?" Eponine raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was payment for me helping you get dressed, no? Oh well, thank you anyhow." Gavroche wasn't pleased, but he was satisfied with the answer. He devoured the rest of his piece. Azelma's was long gone.

"Thanks, 'Vroche." she said meaningfully. Gavroche bowed mockingly.

"You're most welcome, mademoiselle Azelma." she giggled.

"Come on, guys! We don't have all day!" Eponine had already changed into her sweater and tattered jeans. Azelma put on a black jacket with equally ripped pants, and Gavroche changed into jeans, and a red jacket.

They headed out the door, running at top speed, being careful not to slip on icy spots on the sidewalk. Eponine's sneakers had long lost their rubber grip on the ground, so they didn't help much with the situation. She slid across the sidewalk, supposedly ice skating. Like a sibling would do, Gavroche followed suit, slipping and sliding all over the place. Finally, both Eponine and Gavroche lost their balance and crashed to the ground, limbs all tangled up.

Eponine picked herself up, brushing stray snow from her face. Gavroche remained on the ground, but sat up, the pavement leaving marks on his hands. He looked around, but jumped up immediately when he saw the same girl from the bus stop walking towards them. She was waving her hands frantically, trying to catch Gavroche's attention.

"Nessa! Come here! This is my sister, Azelma, and my other sister, Eponine. She's a bit crabby." Gavroche explained, waving Eponine's direction. She slapped his hand down, holding it behind his back. "See? Exactly my point." Gavroche continued. Nessa laughed a sweet, pretty, light, girlish, totally not Eponine's style laugh, making Eponine cringe. It was a bit too squeaky!

"Hello, Eponine! Hi, Azelma! What strange names! They sound quite romantic, too. So you're Gavroche's sisters, huh? That's cool! I have an older sister as well, her name is Elphie. My mother loved the musical Wicked so much she named us after the characters! I don't blame her, Wicked really is a fab. Have you seen it? Oh, I bet you would love it! It's so intriguing!" The first thing that came to Eponine's mind about this girl was that she was talkative. Eponine couldn't even afford tickets to a school play, much less a Broadway show! Who did this girl think she was?

Apparently, Nessa was heading towards the Musain as well. Eponine sighed in disappointment and led the way to the Café. The whole way, she was aware, Gavroche was holding hands with Nessa. Eponine had the strongest urge to pull them apart, push Gavroche up next to Azelma, and toss Nessa into a garbage can, the little spoiled girl.

When they arrived, Eponine pushed open the door. Gavroche pulled Nessa in, and sat her at a table. It was their second date of the day, he had had one before they played in the snow. Azelma had spotted her friend, Ellie, and sat with her at a counter. That left Eponine to look for Marius. Her bright eyes scanned the large room, trying to spot the mop of light brown hair. Of course, she did see him. With Cosette.

They looked so happy, Eponine wondered if Cosette really did like Marius. If so, why didn't she have sad feeling inside her? Where had it gone?

Enjolras looked around the Café. Marius was here, Cosette was here, Grantaire was drinking his head off in a corner, Azelma was sitting with a random girl, and Gavroche was with another girl, a stupid looking one. He was missing someone, though.

Eponine. He searched the room for her dark hair, it wouldn't be hard to miss, right? Wrong. Most of the girls here were brunettes just like her. And they were looking at him in a funny way. He also realized that their chatter was about him as well. Very funny. Those girls were smitten! He frowned in their direction, and they fluttered their fingers, giggling and smiling.

Finding Eponine was his first priority. He wanted to know her better because he was her friend, right? Finally, he spotted her gazing at Marius and Cosette. He felt sorry for her, the poor girl had to suffer watching her loved one flirting with her hated one. Cosette had apologized though, and he could tell that she meant it sincerely. It didn't sound like she said the words verbatim from the book of apologizes, or something like that. He finally noticed that Eponine had walked right up to him.

"What do you want, Enjolras?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was just wondering if you want to meet after school tomorrow, just me and you." Eponine looked skeptical. Enjolras kind of regretted saying me and you, if sounded slightly strange, especially to a person like Eponine. Nevertheless, she smiled.

"Sure thing. This time, with no meltdowns?" she asked, a slight laugh forming on her lips.

"With no meltdowns." He replied, still not knowing what he was doing.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, Enjolras did not ask Eponine out, he merely wanted to talk like old friends, but it will turn out to be something like a date, E/E shippers.** **Enjolras doesn't even have a clue on how to ask someone out, the real dates are coming soon, I promise you!**


	14. Chapter 14: 'Ponine

**I know I've been doing a lot of filler chapters, I just want to make everything last while I can! I own the Les Miserables movie now!**

* * *

It was set. Eponine was to meet Enjolras the next day at the same spot as they had yesterday. Two meetings with someone she barely knew, Eponine couldn't believe she had actually given in! She usually wasn't the one for trust, even for love. If she loved someone, she fell really hard, not the light parachute feelings that the girly girls got. They were too vulnerable to the feeling of adoration.

Eponine walked to the counter, ordering a mango smoothie with a raspberry scone. It usually was too much to afford, but Eponine couldn't look poor in front of Cosette, that is, if she paid any attention. She fisted out her five dollar bill, smacking it onto the granite surface. She received $1.08 in change, and grabbed the bag and cup. The scent of raspberry scones wafted up her nose, making her mouth water with hunger.

The sound of young voices to her left made her spin around. Gavroche was talking with the spoiled girl Nessa, both were deep in conversation. Eponine took a closer look at Nessa's outfit, just to see how stinking rich she really was. Eponine would never steal from her, but she wanted to take a look so she could determine whether Gavroche had made a good choice about his so called "date."

Nessa was wearing a slim, white, lace shirt, which was transparent. All you could see were the lace designs. If Nessa hadn't been wearing the bright blue tank top underneath, Eponine would have pulled Gavroche away immediately. Nessa was also wearing bright blue denims, which were the exact same color as her tank top. The eleven year old seemed to look at Gavroche with love in her green eyes.

It wasn't that Gavroche wasn't handsome. He was quite cute, actually. With his dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, the boy could attract any girl with his looks and attitude. Eponine envied her brother for being able to wrap people around his finger so easily.

For herself, she wasn't much. Just a plain, dirty girl with messy wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes that almost looked black, though not quite at the same time. She was always ruffled up, her clothes wrinkled and her hair sticking up in different directions. It was like a fierce battle between her and her hair in the early mornings. It usually was her hair who won.

Azelma was a huge opposite to Eponine. The fifteen year old had dirty blond hair, like Gavroche's, green eyes, and perfect hair. The Thenardier's couldn't afford conditioner, only the cheapest shampoo, so the children had dry, lifeless hair. Except for Azelma. Her hair seemed to be naturally soft, no matter the conditions.

Eponine realized that she hadn't given Gavroche his fair portion of the scone. Tearing off a piece, Eponine ran over to the two middle school kids. Gavroche raised his head.

"Hey 'ya, 'Ponine! Whatcha up to?" Eponine handed him the piece if pastry. He cried in delight. "Thanks, sis! This looks great." Nessa looked at Eponine in envy. Eponine was surprised. This girl had everything she wanted, couldn't she just stay satisfied with what she had? Nessa seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"Back at home, I'm the youngest. Elphie treats me like a baby. I never get to order someone around besides the housemaids. I want to be an older sister, too! It would be so much fun. I could have both." she giggled like the little girl she was. Eponine rolled her eyes. This girl was too spoiled.

Eponine walked to the set of three couches laying in the middle of the café, all occupied. Boys lounged on the plush furniture, sipping their mugs (or alcohol in Grantaire's place, who knew how he snuck it in), and visiting with friends. The couches really stood out, they were red, Gavroche's favorite color. Probably Enjolras' too, Gavroche really looked up to him. Eponine swore that if Gavroche laid on the couch right now in his current jacket, Eponine would take hours trying to find him.

"Hey, 'Ponine!" Marius called out. Eponine grinned at her nickname. It had come from when Marius had first treated her to food.

* * *

_Eponine was eating too fast, she hardly got anything healthy to devour. Her mouth was constantly full. Marius sat at the chair across from her._

_"So, I kind of forgot your name, can you please remind me?" Marius asked ever so kindly. Eponine looked up at him with her mouth stuffed. _

_"Enine." Eponine managed to get out. Marius laughed. Eponine sighed and tried again and again. _

_"Eplinine! Pinine!" Marius kept chuckling and smiling. Eponine stopped her eating and put her head in her hands. She attempted one last time. _

_"'Ponine!" It was the closest she had gotten so far. Might as well stick with it. Marius stopped laughing, but kept his smile. _

_"'Ponine. I can take that." Eponine swallowed her last mouthful. She could finally talk without interference. _

_"My name's Eponine!"_

* * *

Eponine smiled at the faint memory. It seemed like everyday she spent with Marius was branded into her mind, but the memory of meeting him, the most important one, always seemed to slip away. She turned back to her best friend.

"Come sit with us!" Marius continued, beckoning at the brunette. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Cosette chimed in their responses. Only Enjolras didn't speak because he still wasn't sure to what he has just asked Eponine.

"Yeah! Come on over!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah!"

"You can, like, totally come!" Everybody stared at Cosette after her comment. She looked around at their stares and a look of irritation crossed her pretty face. "What?" she cried out indignantly.

"Barbie talk." Courfeyrac whispered to Marius. Marius swatted him away, resulting in Courfeyrac stumbling to the floor. Both laughed, but their moment of joy was interrupted by a slam of the door and a wide eyed, scared and worried looking Leslie grabbing Eponine's shoulders.

"Eponine, hurry! Someone is attacking a girl at the school. We have to go right now!"

Everybody zoomed out of the café.


	15. Chapter 15: Azelma's Attacker

Eponine was in the lead of the group that was running to the school, worry coming from all if them as to who could be attacking whoever was being attacked.

Eponine was worried that it was Azelma, her sister. The fragile girl was still recovering from her beatings two nights ago. Enjolras and Courfeyrac were worried that it might be Joly, the strong football player, and a smart one, too, although he always freaked out about a single thing that could possibly get them sick. If you told him that mold was growing in the bathtub and around the windows, it was your responsibility to restrain him from bleaching every single area of the house.

"There!" Leslie screeched, pointing towards the courtyard. There sat a cowering girl, looking to be a year younger than them. Sure enough, it was Azelma, her blonde hair curtained over her face. Grantaire ran over to the unfortunate girl, and wrapped an arm around her. Azelma shrieked and slapped him away, with some incoherent muttering from the drunk.

"'Zelma, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Eponine asked hurriedly. Her sister looked up and sighed in relief when she saw her older sibling.

"I was walking into the school, I had left my textbook here. Suddenly a figure came out and grabbed me, putting a cloth over my face. It smelled horrible, it must have been something to knock me out! I slapped whoever it was, and they stumbled away, but didn't come back." Eponine saw a red scratch on Azelma's face. She touched it gingerly.

"Did the person do that to you?"

"No, I accidentally scraped my face with my fork. No big deal." The whole time, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Marius and Grantaire were staring in awe at the sisterly affections. Leslie was checking her appearance in her pocket mirror, probably for Courfeyrac. Cosette's fingers were a tornado, flying over the keyboard at a hundred miles per hour. Who knew what she was texting? Eponine didn't personally care. Courfeyrac was the first to speak.

"So… did we just come down here for nothing at all? My coffee's still sitting at the table!" Eponine could've slapped him right there and then.

"This is my sister, idiot! I care about her! It was your choice to come here anyways! Why don't you go off and enjoy your latte or whatever?" Eponine exclaimed in exasperation.

"It was actually a macchiato." Courfeyrac mumbled to himself and Marius. Eponine glared at the dark haired boy.

"Care to say that louder, Courfeyrac?" He gulped.

"I'm fine, but I honestly thought that the situation was something bigger and more dangerous! That's why I came in the first place! I mean, I do care about your sister. Can I just be forgiven?" Courfeyrac pleaded. Eponine sighed and gave him a short, quick, sisterly hug. The boys whistled, but Eponine turned her glare on them.

"Is there something wrong with treating someone like a brother?" It was true. Marius was kind and nice to her, while Enjolras gave her the realistic view of things, and Courfeyrac treated her like a little sister, as well as Gavroche. He barely knew Azelma, but if he knew her better, Eponine was sure that he would treat her like a little sister, too.

Enjolras was amused by Eponine's sudden outburst, and her quick forgiveness. The young woman could change moods so fast, it was like watching a rainstorm move from one city to the next.

"Can we just go home, 'Ponine?" Azelma asked tiredly. Eponine laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Of course, but we need to get Gavroche from the Musain. He's still there with his girlfriend, Nessa." Eponine reasoned. Azelma growled.

"I hate that girl. I'm so going to tear him away from Gavroche if it's the last thing I do." Eponine laughed. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, reminding Eponine of Enjolras.

"Hate is a strong word, 'Zelma. Although it is highly appropriate for that girl." Eponine laughed. Everybody agreed with the boy. What did Gavroche see in Nessa?

* * *

"This is the second time this day that you went out with that girl! What's wrong with you?" Eponine cried. Gavroche didn't looked amused.

"This is the second time this day that you tore me away from my dates. What's wrong with you?" he mocked, rephrasing Eponine's lecture. The said girl felt like strangling him. A speech started to firm in her mind.

"I can't believe you're dating! You're only eleven, for goodness sake! You're in middle school, you hear me? MIDDLE SCHOOL! You should be focusing on studying and tests, not dating and kissing! Focus! Repeat after me! Focus! Focus! Focus! Nothing should stand in your way for school! School is first priority! Don't let anything slow you down, even Nessa! Do you know what those are called? Those are called distractions. Repeat, my apprentice! Distractions! So, is that a good enough summary on why you shouldn't date now? At least not until high school? It should be! Any questions or comments, class?" Eponine lectured histrionically.

"Wow, you sound exactly like Enjolras when he gets passionate about his football games. You know, like when he stands on his soap box in the middle of the field and starts his speeches or, on a rare occasion, starts singing?" Gavroche suggested. Azelma and Eponine stared at the eleven year old in disbelief. "What?" Gavroche protested.

"Eponine gave a big speech about dating, and that's all you have to say?" Azelma said, eyes wide.

"That's all you have to say?" Eponine shouted, not caring if she woke the while neighborhood up. "That's it. I'm taking your cookies from your underwear drawer."

"What?" Gavroche repeated defiantly as they headed back home.

* * *

"Joly, where were you last night? The whole Amis were at the Musain, you missed out on all the fun." Courfeyrac questioned. Joly looked up from his sandwich.

"I was at the school. I left my bandage pack sitting in the boys' locker room."

"You go all the way back to school just for a box of Band-Aids? Wow, Joly. I didn't know you were that dedicated." Courfeyrac swooned. Joly shrugged.

"There was also this person coming down the road, if that helps which I know it doesn't." Eponine stared at Joly. It actually did help a lot. Eponine could ask Joly of he had seen Azelma's attacker!

"Joly, were there anybody else besides you and the other person?" Eponine asked carefully. Combeferre caught on, but refused to say anything, leaving the job to Eponine.

"No. Why?"

"My sister got attacked last night at the school." Joly gasped.

"That's horrible! That- oh… I see. That was me." Eponine shoved Joly against the wall.

"Why did you hurt my sister?" Eponine said menacingly. Joly whimpered.

"I saw a cut on her face and grabbed my disinfecting wipes from my first aid kit to clean it up! I sprang out of the bushes to bring the wipe to her face! I had my major panic attack! Disinfection wipes! Essential in daily life!"

Eponine released Joly and sighed in relief.

"That, Joly, was the cheesiest truth I've ever heard in my life. Only those come from you."


	16. Chapter 16: Road To Popularity

Eponine couldn't believe her eyes. The new poster in the front of the Café Musain read that they needed new employees, and were hiring! She had heard from her friend, Alyssa that they paid well.

Alyssa herself had used to work at the Musain, but when she got accepted at a private school somewhere across seas in England, she had had to quit her job and leave. Eponine missed her dearly. Her phone buzzed, bringing Eponine out of her thoughts.

* * *

**Enjolras:** R u still meeting me today after school?

**Eponine:** R u basically asking me out on a date?

**Enjolras:** NO! It's just a friend and friend thing. What r u doing right now?

**Eponine:** Found a possible job the Musain.

**Enjolras:** Gr8! We're preparing 4 graduation.

**Eponine:** That's right! Ur going 2 college next year! Which one?

**Enjolras:** I got accepted into Stanford.

**Eponine:** That's awesome! I'm stuck here 4 one more year.

**Enjolras:** It's not that bad.

**Eponine:** Ur right. I'm going 2 try the interview 4 the job. See u later!

* * *

Eponine was glad that she had had the conversation with Enjolras, even if it wasn't face to face. She felt like she could resolve anything with him being around because he gave the best assistance and advice when it came to problem solving. Luckily, they were meeting this afternoon, and Eponine could share her concerns and worries. She had a weird feeling about Nessa, and she could tell that Enjolras felt the same way.

Eponine listened to the bells jingle as she made her way inside the Café. Grabbing an applicant form, Eponine sat at a table and started scribbling her information on the sheet. It asked for full name, phone number, and why you want the job. Eponine hated writing down reasoning, coming up with it was easy, but showing it was the real challenge.

Handing the form to the cashier, Eponine ordered a cheap smoothie, she was beginning to get addicted to them ever since yesterday. While she waited for the fruity drink, the bells rang again, bringing Eponine's attention to the door. There walked Marius, hand in hand with Cosette. Apparently now they were a couple. The pair didn't seem to notice Eponine as they walked by to their usual window table. They held hands across the table, gazing into each other's eyes, green against blue. It always looked like a perfect match in Eponine's mind.

Marius leaned over the table, and kissed Cosette's cheek, but it was enough for Eponine to look away and shield her eyes from the burning vision. Her love for Marius had never waned in the past five years, why did this realistic trick have to be played on her right now?

"Eponine! Three berry smoothie, size tall!" the lady called from behind the counter. Eponine cursed under her breath. Her identity was revealed, Marius knew she was here. At least her smoothie was ready. Yum.

His head whipped around, trying to find his best friend that actually stayed loyal to him. Eponine grabbed her drink and ran out of the shop, but she realized that she had to stay for the job interview. Darn it. Now what?

"'Ponine!" Marius called, running outside. He saw Eponine sitting on the ground, checking her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I received a call, and it was too noisy inside for me to be talking to the person on the line. I need to stay, I want that job that they're offering here. You know, job interviews?" Eponine lied simply, but at the same time, she was telling the truth. Luckily she knew how to lie, so she had an excuse, and she knew how to act, to cover up her sadness. Eponine felt like bursting into tears right at that moment.

"Yes… well, do you want to join me and Cosette at our table? We're a couple now!" Marius exclaimed.

"No, I'll stay out here. I prefer fresh air." Eponine stated quickly. She didn't want to be around when Marius and Cosette shared a real kiss. Yuck. Marius shrugged.

"However you want it." He walked back inside, letting the bells ring a few more times. Eponine sighed in disappointment at his bored reaction.

"Eponine Thenardier!" a feminine voice called from the door. Probably her interviewer.

It turned out that the interview didn't require many questions. The lady looked pretty bored.

"What days are you available?"

"Every day after school."

"Which is?"

"7:00-3:30." Eponine replied. The woman scribbled something down.

"What's your background?"

"I just watch my siblings at home every day. We're poor, so I need the extra pay. And good use of my time."

"I can see you're poor." The lady muttered while scribbling even more. "You're done."

The interview was fairly fast, it didn't seem too bad either. Eponine checked her phone. 6:47. School would be starting in 33 minutes. Eponine scooped up her bags and made her way down the street to her high school. It wasn't far, the familiar places Eponine looked for to guide her there was the wine shop, the book store, the bakery sign that said A Taste of French, and the marble statue of General Lamarque.

"Lovely day out, eh?" a voice next to her startled the poor brunette. Eponine turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, and flew straight into Enjolras. He laughed, while Eponine blushed deeply.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What's wrong? The skies are blue, and the clouds are white. Is there something better than that? Wait. You sound sad. Is it because of Joly? You forgave him already though. Speak." Enjolras demanded.

"Wasn't I supposed to be saving this conversation for later?" Eponine joked. The blonde rolled his blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"This isn't like you. Usually you're at school an hour early."

Enjolras looked everywhere but Eponine's eyes. The whole morning he had been in daze, his mind foggy and blanked out. When Enjolras finally gained control of his mind again, it turned out that he was following Eponine the whole time, for whatever reason he didn't know. Oh, how she would view him. The Great Enjolras, who always was by her side when she needed help or advice on homework or life, was stalking her. Enjolras mentally slapped himself.

"Are you okay? Your face is scrunched up." Eponine pointed out randomly. Enjolras let his face relax, he must have looked really ugly in front of his friend. Wait. Why did he care? Was he... Oh no. The Great Enjolras doesn't do that.

* * *

Cosette sighed contentedly. She finished her talk with Marius, her new, official boyfriend. She couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend, the way they got together was almost like if it came straight out of a fairytale book.

Cosette had started talking to Marius to break her former enemies' heart, and Marius had fell for it. At that time, Cosette would have laughed and teased him behind his back about it, bit now she understood why people fell so easily for those things. It wasn't hard if you tried, just like her father used to say.

Eponine had delivered a letter to Cosette from Marius, with him confessing all his love for the popular blonde girl.

Marius had then invited Cosette for their first "date". Cosette had believed that it was all fake while Marius had believed it was real. In fact, it was unofficial, if that's a way to describe it. Cosette had learned to like Marius as a friend, but she started picking up totally random things about him as well. Like his eye color, which was green, and the way he cut his hair, short, but just slightly above his ear, and the way he scratched his head while in deep thought.

Cosette fell in love with him. He was very kind and nice, and was handsome in his own way. Plus, for the extra points scored, Marius was on his way on the popularity road, Cosette riding in the back seat. If he got popular with her as his girlfriend, Cosette would be popular. Not that she wasn't already, or any of that. She would just advance the next step.

She wanted to thank Eponine for basically getting them together without Eponine even knowing. The best way to thank Eponine was telling her the truth of how Cosette came attracted to Marius, but how would she explain the betraying truth?


	17. Chapter 17: The Betraying Truth

Eponine never received any news from the Café about the job, so she assumed that she didn't get the spot. It wasn't hard to shrug it off, it was only a job, although if she earned the extra pay, Eponine could have bought her way out of the horrid, abusive life she was living at home. She could have paid for her freedom, as well as Azelma and Gavroche's.

Maybe if she waited another day, the news would come, the job was only this morning, after all. After the run in with Enjolras, Eponine still wondered how he had found her. They had walked to school together, arriving a few minutes early. Eponine wasn't surprised to see Enjolras freaking out about getting to class, since he usually arrived an hour early at the least.

Classes were over for that day, and Eponine scuttled through the door, struggling to hold up her books, binder, and notepad. Her last class of the day was math, her least favorite subject. Actually, she hated all subjects except for history, they were currently studying France.

"Hi Eponine!" a cheery voice called out from behind her. Eponine grimaced, then turned around, putting on her best fake smile.

"Hello, Cosette! What are you up to today?" Eponine asked with fake cheeriness. Cosette didn't seem to catch the fact that Eponine didn't really feel happy, so the blonde grinned her pretty, bright smile.

"Marius and I are a couple now! All thanks to you!" Eponine frowned, any hints of happiness gone, replaced with confusion.

"How did I get you guys together?"

"Well, you delivered the letter to me about our first 'date'." Cosette put air quotes around the word "date". Eponine was confused by that as well.

"Wasn't it a real date?"

"Eponine, the real reason why I came to Marius in the first place was because of you. That was the time when I truly despised you, and wanted to kill you inside if I couldn't do it on the out. When I saw that you liked Marius, I decided that I would pretend to be his girlfriend, just to hurt you. Then you started helping me and him get together, which I have no idea why. I began to see the absolute good in Marius, and I realized I loved him for real this time. Eponine, I had to thank you with the truth. You've been in the dark about my story the whole time." Cosette explained mournfully. Eponine stared at her.

Eponine didn't hate this girl anymore, but this truth was too much.

"Why I brought you to him? Cosette, I like Marius, yes, but seeing him extremely happy is good enough for me, maybe even better than dating him myself because inside of me, I knew that that would never happen. Him with you, Marius is overjoyed! He's been crushing on you since middle school. That's why I delivered the letter, even if it killed me inside. Cosette, I'm not angry at you, but I think I need a small break."

"So, do you forgive me?" Cosette pleaded. Eponine looked at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe. I need to have a conversation with a friend first, to see if I can really trust you. I thought I could until today." With those words, Eponine stalked down the hallway, leaving Cosette standing there in the midst of a tornado of people.

* * *

Cosette really hoped that she had been forgiven.

"Hey, 'Sette!" a girly voice said. Cosette turned around.

"Hello, Brielle." She replied, putting her hands on her hips. The other girls, Jenna, Maddie, Joanne, Ida, Karen, and Sydney were behind Brielle.

"So, we heard that you were friends with Thenardier. I thought you hated her? 'We're going over there to Thenardier and teasing her, we've done that for so long!" Ida mocked, setting her already high voice to an octave higher, if that was possible.

"So, has the time of teasing her ended? Oh, Cosette! We thought you always had the meanness inside of you! Did you prove us wrong? I hope not." Sydney sneered. Cosette was taken aback. Was her own popular group going against her? Cosette had tried her best to apologize to Eponine, but not lose her pride against the other girls. She had failed at that apparently.

"You're a wimp, Cosette!"

"What should we name you now Colette?" Nobody bothered to correct the wrong name. Cosette tightened her jaw.

"Come on! You'll lose your place in the popular pyramid!"

"Do you want to end up like Leslie?"

"You're not invited to my party anymore!" Ida screamed. Cosette didn't care.

"You know what? I think I'll move out of the group. I'll find my own way to the top again, and I'm bringing my new friend, Eponine, with me! I'll find a way, believe me!" Cosette shouted, turning around and running off.

"How will we make Cosette feel bad now?" Jenna asked.

"Through Thenardier, Fauchelevent seems to care about her." Karen suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"But how?" The question lingered in the air for some time. Most of the hallway had cleared, leaving the mob of girls a single circle in the long room. However, it wasn't as empty as they thought.

"Perhaps I can help. I know the ways of Eponine Thenardier, and according to you, that's how you'll get through Cosette. I also have a little friend here, who knows Eponine's little brother, who is one of Eponine's weak spots. I would gladly help." A shadow emerged from the math classroom behind them. A few girls gasped, but the rest shushed them quickly.

"So, you can help? We accept, but how do you know them?" Joanne asked, the new head of the group. Maddie was cowering behind her, her nails digging into the girl's skin. Joanne slapped her off. She was going to do her best imitation of the old Cosette.

"Well, I have a connection with her father. My name is Montparnasse. Come out, sweetie." Joanne glared at him. She knew that he wasn't talking to any of them in the last sentence. A smaller figure came from behind the group as they were facing Montparnasse. They turned around.

"Well, yes. I know Gavroche. From him, I know Eponine." Joanne squinted at her.

"Just what's your name?" she asked carefully.

"Nessa."


	18. Chapter 18: Triple Berry Smoothies

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and followers! Two chapters in one day!**

* * *

Enjolras tapped his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for Eponine for the last twenty minutes, and he wasn't sure of what was holding the girl up. He checked his phone, looking for the time, and maybe a text from her explaining her tardiness.

Finally, an out of breath Eponine came barreling towards him, stopping just in time as to not run Enjolras over.

"What kept you?" Enjolras asked, irritated. He was a very impatient person, he didn't like to be kept waiting for that long.

"Cosette. She told me the real truth of how she became attracted to Marius." Eponine said between deep gasps of air.

"Are you ready to go? You can explain everything to me at the café. It's not far from here, it's the same one as last time." Eponine remembered her smoothie from that morning. She could order another one, why not? She truly was in love with the drink. Cold, refreshing, was ready when Marius kissed Cosette on the cheek… Yuck.

"Okay. Just let me rest first." Eponine collapsed under the tree where Cosette had apologized to her. Everything at the school and in her life seemed to be connected to the blonde girl Eponine was holding a grudge against. Enjolras just stared at her the whole time, but Eponine concluded that he was just bored and needed something to look at besides a tree, grass, or brick. It was still unsettling.

Eponine finally stood up, refusing Enjolras' helping hand. Together, they walked back past the statue of General Lamarque ("He's so awesome" Enjolras whispered dreamily.), the Taste of French sign, the book shop, and the wine store. Arriving at the café, Eponine took a quick look around just to make sure her father wasn't here stalking her. Enjolras took note of that, and took her hand, pulling her inside.

Seating Eponine at a table, Enjolras went to the line and ordered their drinks. After waiting several minutes for the beverages to be made, Enjolras returned to the table with two triple berry smoothies. Eponine tried to cover up her surprise. How did he know?

Enjolras smirked at her twisted face, knowing that she was surprised at his choice of drink for her. She looked so funny!

"You want to know how I know?" he questioned her. She nodded, her dark brown curls flying everywhere. "You bumped into me this morning, literally. I saw that you were holding one of these," he gestured to the drinks laying untouched on the table, "and decided that I should get you another one, seeing as your first period teacher doesn't let you take drinks into the classroom."

Eponine sighed. At least he wasn't stalking her or anything.

* * *

Enjolras still was mentally punching himself from this morning. He had been stalking her! What was his problem? First, they're just friends, Eponine coming to him for advice every so often, seeing each other at other people's houses when they invited them. And now he was stalking her? Honestly?

Luckily she didn't seem to hint any source of mental slapping, so all was good.

"So… you want to talk about the Cosette situation?" Enjolras asked. Eponine sighed.

"Well, I was walking out of my math classroom when Cosette stopped me from behind. I turned around to see her, and she suddenly was thanking me for getting her and Marius together. I was like, what? I didn't even do anything! Then she launched into another explanation which was the truth which she thought served as thank you note! Did I take the words she said as a good thing? No! So now I'm debating on whether to be angry or nice to her, for being mean to me by basically stealing Marius away, or telling me the real truth." Eponine rushed through the words in a single breath, the annoying habit of hers.

Enjolras had a hard time picking up the special details, but he heard most of it.

"What exactly was the truth?"

"Cosette was still being mean during that time, so obviously she wanted to do something to hurt my feelings. She saw that I liked Marius and went up to him and basically asked him out. It was all part of the plot. Then, after their first date, Cosette apologized to me about her behavior, but she fell in love with Marius. She didn't mean it this time, though."

Enjolras never acknowledged Eponine's love for Marius, but now he saw that she really was in love with Pontmercy. Somehow, it really hurt him inside.

* * *

Gavroche always walked right next to the sidewalk, not on it. It was all part of being the adventurous boy he was. There was no safety zones for him, or comfort levels of any sort.

Gavroche was currently skipping in the middle if the street, when a car pulled up behind him. He kept hopping, thinking that it was some caring mother stopping her car in the middle of the street because she didn't want to run Gavroche over.

The slamming door made the eleven year old stop in his tracks. He turned too slowly. A hand clamped over his mouth, and a rag replaced the hand. Gavroche yelped in surprise, but someone picked him up and carried the boy to a beat down truck.

This was no foolish attack like Azelma's or practical joke like Eponine's. He was really being kidnapped for real.


	19. Chapter 19: Talking To Myself

Gavroche woke in a dark, damp, musty room that smelled suspiciously like hot dogs. He also discovered that he wasn't tied down or anything as well. Goody. Gavroche took in his surroundings. There was a window, a chair, table, door, floor, and ceiling. That was pretty much it. Oh, did he also mention the small TV, radio, fruit basket, mini fridge, bean bag chair, plush couch, Wii, and a pantry full of candy?

He had sweet kidnappers. They knew everything an eleven year old big could ever want. Maybe being kidnapped wasn't so bad. Gavroche grabbed a Hershey's bar from the pantry and settled onto the couch. Ripping open the wrapper, Gavroche turned on the small TV, flipping to his favorite channels. Cool. They had Netflix.

The door opened, and the squeak of the rusty hinges made Gavroche drop his candy bar. He grumbled in annoyance, but was eager to see his captors. He needed to thank them profusely for all the cool stuff.

"Hello Gavroche." Montparnasse said dully. The boy waved his hand enthusiastically. The older person didn't bother to respond. "You're staying here until Eponine comes to find you. I'll take it from there, you're just the bait." Gavroche shrugged.

"I don't mind with this sweet life. Want to join me here?" Gavroche offered. Montparnasse just raised his eyebrows and closed the door. Gavroche looked at the countertop along the wall and saw a freshly made hot dog just sitting there waiting to be eaten. He grinned. That's where the smell of hot dogs had been coming from.

Being kidnapped could never have been better.

* * *

"You still haven't answered my question. What do you think I should do? Stay mad, or stay kind?"

"It's really up to you."

"Why am I even talking to you then? You're not helping."

"I would if I could, but I can't always make decisions for you. Decide yourself."

"I helped you with texting!" Eponine cried out. Enjolras put his head in his hands.

"Which doesn't really help with life." He muttered. Eponine glared at the boy.

"Grantaire gives more help than you." She stated. Enjolras gave her a look of disbelief, and she burst out laughing. He cracked a smile at her not-so-serious seriousness, and Eponine smiled in return. It warmed him up seeing it, her dimples made the smile even better.

He nearly whacked his head in front of Eponine. Why was he thinking all these ridiculous thoughts? He was supposed to be focused! Focused! He must have made some kind of movement, because Eponine noticed something.

"You look kind of weird." She commented. Enjolras sighed in annoyance. This was the second time he looked funny in front of her. "Do you want to just go home now?"

"Sure. Do you want to meet again tomorrow?"

"Why not? I'll text you later."

"Okay."

"Bye." None of them moved. They kept their speech simple, but it never led to silence. Eponine caught Enjolras looking at her funny again, and she turned away from his fierce stare. It was so embarrassing. Enjolras saw her turn away, and turned away as well.

"So… Do you still want to talk?" Enjolras asked. He got no reply from the girl. When Enjolras turned around to face her, he realized that he was talking to thin air. She wasn't there anymore. Eponine had left. Bummer.

* * *

Cosette was so frustrated! First, her friends had turned on her, and second, Eponine hadn't forgiven her yet, what did the brunette think of Cosette? Her papa knocked on the door.

"Cosette? May I come in?" Cosette nodded.

"Yes, papa." Valjean entered, and smiled at his adopted daughter. When he saw the frown on her pretty face, his bright smile waned slightly.

"Cosette, ma Cherie, what's wrong today? You look as if something bad has happened." Cosette nodded a second time. Everything went wrong today.

"Papa, my friends from school were being, like, so mean to me today! How could they do that? I've known them for, like, I don't know. Forever! What did I do to make them think differently of me? Also, Eponine Thenardier, you know her right? I confessed my true intentions on Marius and I don't know if she's mad or disappointed at me. She hasn't even talked to me since then!" Cosette exclaimed. Valjean looked at his daughter in sympathy. All people went through these times.

"Cosette, I'm sure Eponine will talk to you eventually. You know what this means? You're making new friends! I think it's time to leave your other friends behind and move on to new people, like Eponine. I don't think she thinks any different of you, like you said before." Valjean put in helpfully. The first part was helpful, the second part totally reversed. Cosette groaned and placed her head in the hands. Fathers could be so wrong sometimes, even when making the wisest statements.

"You have it all wrong!" Cosette grumbled. "The other popular girls at the school that used to be my friends are the ones thinking differently of me, not Eponine!" Valjean smiled.

"I'll leave it up to you if you have all the facts right." he said, leaving the blonde girl sitting on her bed in sadness. Cosette shot a not-so-pretty glare towards her father for abandoning her in her room. Fathers.  
-

* * *

**Eponine:** Hello? Cosette? R u there? Hello?

**Eponine:** Cosette, Cosette! Newsflash! I'm still ur friend! Hello? 'Sette?

**Eponine:** C'mon, Cosette! Ur always on ur phone txting! Colette!

**Eponine:** Oh, sry. I sent the message before I saw the typo. Forgive me. Stupid spell check.

**Eponine:** Jeez, Cosette! Just get on 2 ur stinking phone already! I want 2 talk 2 u!

**Eponine:** Well then, I'll have a conversation w/ myself while I wait 4 u.

**Eponine:** Hello, Eponine!

**Eponine:** Hiya, Eponine!

**Eponine:** How's life today?

**Eponine:** Very well, thank u 4 asking me. U?

**Eponine:** Same as always. What's ur favorite foods?

**  
Eponine:** Well, now that u ask, I like cherry pie, French bread, and grapefruit. Bitter food 4 a bitter person. No. I don't really like grapefruit.

**Eponine:** … That's nice 2 know. I'm u, so don't ask me the same question.

**Eponine:** Yuppidiyup. Yah. Uhuh. Ok. Great. I agree. Totally.

**Cosette:** Will u shut up? My phone's been buzzing nonstop 4 the last 5 minutes. So, quiet, will u?

**Eponine:** Cosette! I really need 2 talk 2 about earlier 2day!

**Eponine:** Cosette? Coooosssseeeettttttteeee? Darn it.

**Eponine:** Back 2 square 1.

**Cosette:** Don't start again. I need some quiet time.

**Eponine:** Hi!

**Eponine:** Really?

* * *

Eponine exhaled deeply as she set her phone down. Her fingers were tingling from all the texting, but it had not been worth it. Cosette only answered twice, just to tell Eponine to shut up. Eponine hadn't even been having fun talking to herself over text. It was quite boring, knowing what the other "person" was going to say. Think of it like watching a movie that you had memorized the script by heart. Yeah, ouch.

Eponine had decided finally to forgive Cosette, letting this event pass was like rain making the flowers grow, the dark grey cloud passing eventually. That was how it could work in their lives. Rain will shower slightly, the cloud passes, and the flowers grow. Just like their friendship.


	20. Chapter 20: The Spoiled Nessa

Joanne picked up her thick novel, but she wasn't going to read it. It was her way of passing notes between her, the rest of the popular group, and that boy, Montparnasse. When Joanne opened the book to page 321, she spotted a piece of notebook paper. Perfect. Just as it was planned.

Extracting the sheet from the book, Joanne carefully unfolded the lined paper. Written very messily between the horizontal, blue lines was a note. Probably Maddie's writing. Dumb blonde.

Joanne squinted her eyes to read the script, pausing every few moments to check her surroundings. Anyone in the classroom could look over her shoulder and read it. Or the teacher could peer over her wire rimmed glasses at Joanne and snatch the note from her.

Reading every word, a small smile formed on the brunette's face. She was going to be the most popular girl in the entire school, even if it meant kidnapping. People would do anything for popularity. If her plan succeeded, she would reach high above the others, if her plan failed, she would drop lower than ever, her pride decreasing 100 miles per hour. Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. Joanne hadn't noticed that Mrs. Filly had stopped her lecture and paused to peer at Joanne over her wire rimmed glasses, just like Joanne had always imagined in her wandering mind.

"Reading in class, Jackson? I'll have to take the book from you, you can claim it after school. I'm glad to see that you're interested in reading The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Mrs. Filly commented with no hint of humor in her strict voice. Joanne flushed red, and handed the novel over. She never paid any attention to the book that served as their mailbox. It didn't matter.

The downside was that their way of communicating without actually meeting was cut off. They had no way to get messages to each other. Mrs. Filly continued her lesson, and this time, Joanne listened. The teacher was talking about the social pyramids of a civilization, like Egypt or Greece. The ruler or the most powerful person was on the top, sometimes priests after that, then free people, then merchants and farmers, then slaves.

The topic reminded Joanne of their school. The hot, pretty, handsome, popular people were at the top, the followers after that, then the regular people that had a fair amount of friends and just blended in, and then the nerds. There wasn't much of a difference.

Joanne luckily still had the note from Maddie. For the last five minutes of class, Joanne pretended to take notes while instead she was examining the sheet. Finally, the bell rang and everybody jumped out of their seats. Joanne was so excited to get out that she dropped the paper on the desk, and ran out the door, leaving the secretive note laying there in plain sight.

* * *

Leslie ran down the hallway, trying to find her next class. She still wasn't familiar with the school, it was humongous! How could nerds locate all that? She finally spotted the room number and the wild classroom.

Her class was taught by Mrs. Filly, a history teacher. Her lectures were boring, but age barely handed out homework and projects. It was easy to keep up an A in her class.

Mrs. Filly's classroom was decorated with posters of horses, no matter how historical they were. There was, most of all, pictures of fillies and colts. Apparently Mrs. Filly's favorite movie was Warhorse. Historical and horse related. It wasn't a surprise that she liked apples as well. Leslie swore that Mrs. Filly was half horse, complete with buck teeth.

When Leslie arrived at her spot, she found a note waiting for her there. She never had gotten notes, who could it be from? Leslie opened it up, and to her dismay, it wasn't addressed to Leslie Grace. It was for her current enemy, Joanne Jackson. Leslie decided to read it. It said:

_Hey, Joanne!_

__

Don't ask me why I chose this book. I plucked it randomly from the shelf, and didn't bother to look at the title, but I'm sure it's a bad one. Anyways, Montparnasse and Nessa were able to capture Eponine's little brother. We have the bait! Now, remind me, what's for lunch today?

__

Totally,  
Maddie  
  
Of course, the letter was really hard to read, and there were a lot of mistakes in the grammar, and spelling.

Leslie was surprised that Maddie could write that much, and that much on topic. Mostly. It just wasn't like her. If you asked the blonde to write an essay about the effects of global warming, you would probably have to wait two or three months before you received one about the pros and cons of Jimmy Choo high heeled shoes.

Which book Maddie was talking about, Leslie didn't know. She did know now that Gavroche was kidnapped, and she had to inform Eponine.

"Okay kids, listen up. You better pay attention today, I already had to take away one book from a person in the previous period. It was embarrassing. You all know Joanne Jackson? Yeah, that was her." Mrs. Filly said unenthusiastically. Everything clicked in place at that particular moment. Leslie sat where Joanne sat before, and Joanne had had this letter, but left it sitting where Leslie could find it, probably not on purpose. The book that Maddie was talking about was the book Mrs. Filly was holding up right now. Mrs. Filly announced that she was going to take attendance.

"Atler, Tyler!"

"Present!"

"Bell, Dane!"

"Hi!"

"Chong, Amy!"

"Hello."

"Crystal, Julia!"

"Here!"

"Evans, Daniel!"

"Here!"

"Fern, Lilia!"

"Hi."

"Grace, Leslie!"

Leslie didn't hear the teacher call her name. The person next to her, Amy, nudged her softly to warn her. Leslie raised her hand.

"Present!"

The list went on and on, but Leslie didn't care who was here and who wasn't. Eponine had to know.

* * *

Gavroche was in the middle of beating Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii, when the door opened yet again. Gavroche thought that it was Montparnasse again, leaving his second hot dog of the day. He was proved wrong when the feminine voice spoke up.

"Enjoying yourself here, Gavroche?" Nessa asked with fake sweetness. Gavroche dropped his remote in shock, and turned around slowly and carefully. His own girlfriend kidnapped him?

"Why am I here?" Gavroche cried. He suddenly remembered how devastated Azelma and Eponine would feel with him being gone. They put their lives into his care. Nessa grinned.

"Didn't Montparnasse tell you? You're bait, leading to the even bigger bait, which is Eponine. We're doing it for, oh, some girls. It's all to get to Cosette, but of course Montparnasse wouldn't do favors. We're planning on taking over them." Nessa explained, pride weaved into her voice.

"But you don't go to their school!" Gavroche protested. Nessa laughed.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet. When I do go to that school, my father will already have bought it. I'll be taking over everything!" Nessa threw her hands up in a flourish and exited the room, leaving Gavroche to his video game. Why did her plan sound so cheesy? He realized that he was missing his phone.

He would never not listen to Eponine again.

* * *

Eponine returned home and saw only Azelma lying on the pads on the floor; their makeshift beds. Mattresses were too expensive, and forget bed frames.

"Hi 'Zelma, have you seen Gavroche today?"

"No."

"Has he returned home?"

"No."

"Did you look for him?"

"No."

"Why do you keep saying no?"

"I don't know. Because all the answers are no?"

Eponine ignored her sister's remark. She opened her phone and texted Gavroche.

* * *

**Eponine:** Hi 'Vroche, where r u?

* * *

She waited for his immediate reply. It never came. Eponine stood by a few more minutes, but her phone still never rang. Tapping the screen a few more times, Eponine created a call. The ringing ended with a voice mail.

"Hi 'Vroche, where are you? I and Azelma are worried sick! Please return home soon!" Eponine cried into the phone. After more moments, the device still didn't move. Eponine returned to her room. Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it quickly, the caller being Gavroche Thenardier.

"Gavroche?" she exclaimed. Azelma rushed over.

"Your Gavroche is in our keeping. Come get him." a familiar feminine voice snarled. Eponine gasped. The caller hung up.

"'Zelma, Gavroche was kidnapped!"


	21. Chapter 21: How to Make a Bed

Enjolras was returning from football practice when his phone rang. Reading the caller, he answered it fast.

"Enjolras! Enjolras! Where's Marius? I've called him so many times!" Eponine shouted from the other end of the line. The blonde jerked back from her loud voice, holding the phone at a distance. Courfeyrac saw his sudden reaction and snickered, pointing it out to Jehan who also laughed.

"Eponine, we just got out of practice. Probably Marius' phone rang during the meet so he didn't hear it." Enjolras reasoned. He could hear her agitated sigh in the background.

"I really need to tell him something!" she yelled. He jumped again. What was her problem with her loud voice? The laughter coming behind him grew louder, he would deal with Courfeyrac later.

"Just tell me. I can pass the message over to him." Eponine let out a puff of air into the phone. It made a crackling sound.

"Okay. Gavroche was kidnapped." This news was both surprising and frightening to the team captain. How could the little boy be kidnapped? Now he understood why she needed Marius so badly. Marius could help her with finding Gavroche, the little tyke. But why did she want Marius? Yes, she was crushing on him and yes, he was her best friend, but why not ask one of the other boys, like Enjolras himself? He bet that he would be more help than Marius. Marius was too busy fawning over Cosette. Eponine always turned over to Marius for help, why did Enjolras feel slightly disappointed for some reason?

"I can help you."

"I need Marius, not you!" Eponine cried. Ouch.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Wait for me at the Musain."

* * *

Nessa walked into her kitchen. Her heels clicked noisily on the sophisticated tile floor, and she ran her hand along the smooth marble countertop. It wasn't unusual for a girl eleven years old to be wearing heels, was it? Gavroche was still being kept captive in the basement of Montparnasse's place, so she didn't need to worry about feeding the boy. Grabbing a glass of orange juice from the fridge, Nessa strolled into the living room.

Elphie was relaxing on their velvet couch, staring out the ceiling high windows into the view of the mountains. Her eyes held some look of dreaminess, a look that Nessa had never seen on her 17 year old sister before.

"Hi Elphie. What's new today?" Nessa asked her sister who was addicted to green clothes. Elphie turned her head to look at the eleven year old.

"Oh, Nessa! You know that new boy, Grant? Today during history, our teacher paired us up, and we both agreed that animals should be freer! We have something in common! And he actually talked to me! But," her eyes grew darker, "I told him that he shouldn't be strutting around like a prince at school. Then Grant got all angry and left me to do all the work." Elphie moaned, clutching her head. Her brown braids looked all messed up. Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Smooth, sister. Where's father?"

"The usual. At his office in town hall, working his head off like the mayor would do. I wish mother was still around to keep us company. I really do miss her. Do you remember her? She passed away when you were three. I was nine at the time. Eight years ago." Elphie said thoughtfully, doing the math like a typical rich nerd. Elphie was quite the beauty, if you stripped her of green clothes and replaced them with something more colorful and took off her huge glasses. No make up required. Nessa took a seat next to her sister, sipping her orange juice drink.

"No, I don't remember at all. Tell me about her. Was she pretty?"

"Well, she looked exactly like you. Do you think you're pretty? If so, then yes, she was beautiful."

Nessa scoffed. "Of course I'm pretty. I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole sixth grade! No wonder she was beautiful." Elphie stared at her sister. She got it totally wrong.

"Uh, Nessa? It's not that she's pretty because of you. It's more like you're pretty because of her. Don't go giving yourself all the credit."

Nessa sighed and placed her drink on the glass coffee table. She wanted to get more facts about her deceased mother.

"Was she smart? What was her favorite color? How old was she when she died? When was her birthday? Did she love us very much?" Nessa zoomed through the questions like a curious child, which she was.

"Slow down!" Elphie laughed. "She was very smart. She was into chemistry, she founded green elixir actually. Our mother loved the color green, that's why I wear it, to remind me of her. She was 30 when she died, her birthday was on April 3rd. And," a tear escaped Elphie's eye, "she loved us more than any mother could. We were the world to her."

Nessa listened with wonder in her eyes. "All I remember is her green eyes, and that her name was Faith." her older sister nodded. She wrapped her arms around Nessa and the younger sister leaned her head into Elphie's shoulder. The two sisters cared for one another, no matter how spoiled. Elphie was the nerd, Nessa the popular one. Elphie was more logical, and Nessa was slightly dumb. Both were pretty, and in the end, it all balanced out. The sound of the garage door opening broke them apart. No more time for sister hour, father was home. Sure enough, a plump man came around the corner and engulfed them in another hug. He smiled.

"How's my two girls?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to know when you were going to buy Lamarque High School. I'm going there in two years, you know. I need the popularity!" The remark drew all the laughter from their father's eyes. Elphie also looked at Nessa strangely.

"Nessa, my child, I'm going to buy the building and demolish it, making the new city hall there. Everybody else will have to go to the other public high school. I'm sending you to private school." It was Nessa's turn to look at her father in disbelief. This was not going as planned.

"No! You can't do that!"

"I'm mayor, I can do what I want. My job is earning you your friends as well. I'm not going to stop business just because you want popularity and credit and appreciation. Nessa, face the truth. You're overly spoiled. Try to change that."

"It's true, sister." Elphie said sternly, crossing her arms. "You are spoiled. I think we should still send you to school, but ignore your requests for anything except serve you meals. See how it feels."

"We'll start tomorrow. Meanwhile, say goodbye to Lamarque High School in a year."

* * *

Gavroche had already beat two games, eaten two bags of chips, polished three candy bars (king sized), and scarfed down two hot dogs, all in one day. Night time was approaching, and even a video game addict needed his beauty rest. Laying down his remote control, Gavroche got up out of the couch and went to the cabinets. After shuffling around the drawers, he returned with two blankets and a fluffy pillow.

Eponine had taught him how to set up a bed on the sofa. First, you clear the furniture of anything uncomfortable. Second, you lay down one blanket so you don't get the couch dirty. Thirdly, tuck the edges and corners in so it doesn't slip and slide. Fourth, put down the pillow where most comforting. Last, place the second blanket on the entire set up. Gavroche ended up with a decent bed, and was thankful for his older sister's instructions. He could almost hear her voice in his head.

He lay himself on top of blanket one, but underneath blanket two, and rested his head upon the soft pillow. Gavroche twisted and turned for a few minutes, and resulted with one hand under the pillow, the other on his stomach, one leg bent and one leg straight. His head was facing the left side, a.k.a. the couch back.

The bed reminded him of Eponine, which brought him to the thought of her being overly protective, which came the thought of her rescuing him, which brought him to the thought of her being bait, then the thought of bait itself, then the thought of fishing, then fish, then scales, then musical scales, then the thought of him failing band, then… wait. None of this mattered. Only Eponine and Azelma mattered, but mostly Eponine because Gavroche didn't want her rescuing him.

How he hoped that Eponine would be more sensible.


	22. Chapter 22: Independent Eponine

Eponine nearly screamed out loud after hanging up the phone. She did not want to see Enjolras! She wanted to see Marius, no matter how smitten the boy was with Cosette! Eponine needed to find Gavroche quickly, not including some rich boy strutting around by her side! If Enjolras wanted to help, he would help even better just staying away and letting Eponine work by herself.

She decided to wear a decent black jacket with her jeans that had the least holes. No use in getting Enjolras even more worried about her decency. Marius didn't care. It was either that, or he was just oblivious to fashion.

Her father and mother weren't home yet, so Eponine didn't have to worry about escaping the house, it was more of how to get to the Musain. She took the bus from the school to her house, and that was a twenty minute drive. Plus, the Musain was the opposite direction of her bus route adding a ten minute walk. So basically the whole one-way trip would be an hour at the least. Eponine only had ten minutes. If only she had a car.

Azelma seemed to read the expression on her face.

"You do know that papa's old bike isn't extremely rusty. I'm sure it still fits you, it was a miracle that Father didn't sell it." Azelma said wondrously. Eponine laughed out loud. Her sister was right! It would still take way more than ten minutes, though. The sound of a nearly broken engine sounded from outside. Azelma gasped. "It's Father! He's home! Quick, grab a bike and run outside before he sees you. No use in getting caught sneaking out. I'll cause a distraction."

Eponine nodded gratefully. "Thanks, 'Zelma. I owe you big time." The fifteen year old scampered out the door, and Eponine seized the window handle and clambered outside.

* * *

Azelma yanked the door open and took a deep breath. This act would be paying Eponine back for all the times the brunette had taken beatings for Azelma. And this would cover only half of the many moments. She crept down the hallway to where she could hear drunken laughing.

Peeking over the corner, Azelma spotted Thenardier's friends, Gabe and Brujon. She didn't know where Montparnasse was, usually he was with the rest of the gang. No one spotted her, but still, she needed to be careful. Maybe Montparnasse was here after all, and was just waiting to sneak up on her or he was just wandering around the tiny residence looking for Eponine.

Azelma needed a diversion. The best distraction she could think of. She decided to sit down on chair, but the moldy wood crumbled under her weight. Pieces went flying, and there was a hundred splinters on the floor. The best part was that it made a loud cracking sound, echoing in the hovel. She smiled. Perfect. Azelma let out a loud yelp, and feigned surprise. She fell to the floor dramatically, letting her arms spread in the wood.

A piece of the furniture dug into her skin, and she grimaced. Just then, Gabe came running around the corner, his big belly flopping around like crazy. His short stubby legs sent him flying into the pile. He screamed a girlish scream as wood stabbed his flesh, and that sent Brujon hurtling in as well. Unfortunately, he was smart and stopped in the doorway to the hallway. The man snarled at Azelma, and she raised her head, leaning against the wall to steady herself. Thenardier also came in, and saw Gabe thrashing in the furniture. He raised a fist.

"Azelma! What have you done to him?" Thenardier yelled. Azelma shrugged. Gabe only had a few scratches and cuts as well as many splinters. She raised another chair. "Don't throw it!" Thenardier started to get panicked. "I was going to sell that!" Azelma threw the furniture down and jumped out the window leaving wood dust trailing behind her. It had taken her twenty minutes, surely that was enough for Eponine?

* * *

Eponine maneuvered her way through the streets. The bike hadn't been oiled for such a long time, she spent most of her time giving the bike a rude instead of her riding the bike itself. A red car on the street honked. Eponine kept walking. The car honked again, and Eponine turned in the direction.

Shielding her eyes against the sun, Eponine could see that the driver was honking at her. Who was the driver then? The door opened, and in response, a dozen other cars honked because of the car barricading the street. Eponine smiled at the person. A second followed.

"Hey, Grantaire! How 'ya doing, Courfeyrac?" Eponine said. The two dark haired men waved and lowered their jacket hoods. Winter was fading away, bringing them into spring. There was constant rain, but that day was lucky, clear sunshine. Birds were just beginning to sing, and that was the sound that Eponine woke to every Saturday and Sunday morning.

"Hey, 'Ponine!" the boys chimed in unison. Eponine giggled.

"Do you need a lift somewhere? That bike looks like it's seen better days." Courfeyrac stated. Grantaire nodded, and sipped his coffee. Eponine nodded as well.

"I'm to meet Enjolras at the Café Musain. I'm already late."

"Well, Enjolras hates late people in urgent times." Grantaire pointed out. Eponine agreed. The blonde always got fired up at people who were late for the meetings, even if it didn't involve practice. Courfeyrac smiled.

"Well, hop on in then!" he exclaimed. Eponine opened the back door of the car, and squeezed into the small space. She sat on the soft fabric of the seat, leaving her bike outside on the road. Eponine didn't care what happened to it, it was a rusty, ten year old piece of metal with worn rubber! More honking came from behind them.

"We're going to call the police if you don't move in one minute!" an angry voice shouted from their right. The trio ignored them.

"And we're off!" Courfeyrac yelled, slamming on the gas pedal. Eponine hair flew behind her due to the convertible's open roof. She laughed in joy and leaned forward, taking in the cold air that blew in her face. Buildings and people flew past them, or more they flew past the buildings and people. The flowers were beginning to spring up out of the soil, had winter really passed that fast? The fresh smell of blossoms filled the air. Considering that Eponine didn't own a TV, or a computer, her and Azelma and Gavroche had come to appreciate nature more than most of the other average teenagers.

When they arrived at the café, Eponine quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out if the car, sprinting and yelling thanks at the same time. Courfeyrac and Grantaire waved and responded, "See 'ya, 'Ponine!"

Enjolras looked bored out of his mind when she entered, he was playing on his phone. Taking the seat across from him, and catching her breath, Eponine said checked her watch. Twenty minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a small run in with my father. I know you hate it when I'm late, and don't expect me to be punctual all the time. I'm not that type of person. Gosh, I'm really starting to sound like Nessa. Do you think I sound like Nessa? I certainly hope not, with me talking this much. This is the longest I've ever talked, not including presentations. I hate it when teachers assign presentations, it's so frustrating! You panic the day before it's due because you haven't even finished it, or even worse, started it, and you have to present! That's happened to me times before, I'm not usually like that either. You don't seem like that type. Yeah, I sound like Nessa. Am I talking too much? Sorry. Actually, what were we here for again?" Eponine asked in rushed breath. She caught her breath for the second time that day. Enjolras gave a nod, then looked up.

"Gavroche." Enjolras replied, raising his eyebrows in the isn't-it-so-obvious way.

"Oh my gosh! Gavroche! Quick! We need to go find him!" Eponine grabbed his hand and tried pulling the blonde towards the door. Enjolras yanked back, and she fell backwards onto the floor. Rubbing her head, she sat up, complete with a glare.

"What was that for, Enjolras?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"We need to devise a plan. Do you know who his kidnappers are?" he asked. Eponine's eyes widened at the thought.

"One of them is Nessa, that's all I know. She called and told me that Gavroche was in her keeping, but there must be someone else in the plot. Nessa couldn't just kidnap someone her size all by herself, Gavroche is quite strong." she speculated. "I taught him that, so mostly thanks to me." Eponine added on a few seconds later, as an afterthought.

"So, first, we need to find out where Gavroche is. Maybe he's at Nessa's house, that's where we'll check first fir his location. To get him out, well, a window is a possibility. One if us could open it from the outside, the other person in the inside-" he was interrupted.

"Who said we? I'm going by myself, I don't need anybody's help! Actually, you know what? I think I'll leave right now!" With those words, Eponine stormed out of the café, nearly everybody staring at her back. Enjolras didn't stop her.

* * *

Eponine was mad at Enjolras for him trying to be logical while Gavroche was in danger. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she trudged on. Night was approaching, and the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon as the sky transformed into a deep red color. Like Gavroche's favorite color. The red darted to fade, being replaced by the soft black of night. You could see it dotted with tiny white lights; stars.

Realizing that she had passed the same restaurant three times, Eponine saw that she had been walking in circles. Water fell from the sky. The slight sprinkle was light at first, but slowly increased into a downpour. Eponine covered her head with the bag and ran for cover underneath one of the bus stops that had the benches. She was lost, that was a first. Usually she knew her way about the town, rain or shine. There was a map on the glass wall of the bus stop, and Eponine took a closer look at that. Nessa was rich, based on her so called everyday clothing. She must live in a mansion. There was only one street in the whole town that contained mansions like the one Eponine pictured, and according to the map in front of her, it was only a few blocks down.

Eponine jumped up and sprinted down the road, on the sidewalk of course, despite her wet clothes and hair weighing her down. Turn left, keep straight, make the difficult curve, turn right, keep left, turn left, go straight, turn left, and there. The amazing street with the white mansions standing tall and still, their front lights lighting up the entire street with a warm, faint, white glow.

The first house Eponine saw, she knocked. A young woman cradling a baby answered. When she saw Eponine's drenched figure, the poor woman yelped and shut the door in the girl's face. Eponine slumped her shoulders.

The next house she went, apparently they thought she was a beggar and shoved a five dollar bill in her hand, telling her to go away. The money would help her savings for the time when she would move out.

The house after that didn't allow Eponine to come in, but they did tell her the location of Nessa. Traveling four houses down, Eponine came across the biggest mansion of all. It stood five stories tall with ceiling high windows. Eponine approached the magnificent doors and took hold of the brass knocker.

She raised her hand, and let the knocker fall onto the wood door.

* * *

**Who's going to be the 100th reviewer?**


	23. Chapter 23: Prevent to Make It Happen

Eponine let the brass knocker fall. It made a loud clanging sound, echoing throughout the whole front entrance and neighborhood. She shrank away from the sound, it reminded her if her father, harsh sounds, harsh words. The front entrance was quite grand, even for a mansion. There were four marble columns standing very tall, and the floor was marble too. Everything was a very classic white, the hand carved benches and chairs were the light natural wood color however, but had light blue seat cushions. There was a chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling as well. A pattering of footsteps from behind the door sounded. A few seconds later, a hand appeared on it and pulled the door open, allowing Eponine to peer inside.

The woman who had answered the door was very pretty, her brown, wavy hair falling down her right shoulder. The hair color almost matched Nessa's, that it made Eponine wonder if this was Nessa's mother. The woman glanced at Eponine up and down, giving her a reproachful look.

"What is your business here?" she asked. Eponine had no need to lie in this case, so she spoke truthfully.

"I have come to see Nessa. I need to talk to her about, well, problems that we need to settle. Then I will leave, but I'm not leaving until I see her." Eponine said stubbornly. Something caught her eye. The woman was wearing a uniform, not everyday clothes. That meant that she was a servant. Even Nessa's family was rich enough to afford people to do housework for them. Eponine couldn't even afford the supplies needed for cleaning.

"Mistress Nessa is not to be disturbed for the next three days. Perhaps you could come then? I'm sure she would love your company. She's being punished, for what, I'm not sure."

"Janet! Please come over here! I need you to prepare dinner!" a man's voice called out from, what Eponine guessed, the kitchen family room area. His order confirmed Eponine's guess about the woman. She was a maid, not a household master. Who was Nessa's mother, then? As Janet began to turn, Eponine barged into her, causing the poor woman to fall back in surprise. Eponine ran up the staircase, and she saw that maids lined the hallway, looking at her in disbelief, but none made an attempt to stop the girl.

After running down the hall for a few seconds, Eponine came across a pink door, which stood out grandly against the other white ones. Throwing it open, Eponine rushed inside, slamming it behind her. She stood in the doorway. There on the bed, a puffy eyed Nessa was crying her eyes out. The sobs could be heard even from the hallway, they were that loud. Why the girl was crying, Eponine didn't know, maybe because she was being punished?

"Where's Gavroche? I know you took him, I can recognize your voice anywhere!" Eponine cried. Nessa stopped her sobbing, her expression switching from sadness to surprise.

"Uh, well, why should you know? Knowing his location will only make problems worse and won't help him, but harm you." Nessa said. She wasn't lying, it was true. If Eponine went to Montparnasse's house, she would be kidnapped and taken in into Gavroche's room/cell. Unfortunately, Nessa couldn't keep up with Montparnasse because she was forbidden from seeing visitors. Her father had also taken away her phone, laptop, video games, and anything else electronic, keeping it all for him and her sister. She had no way of contacting Montparnasse.

"I don't care. I need to find him, danger or no danger. Tell me!" Eponine snapped. She grabbed the front of Nessa's shirt, making the poor girl cower under Eponine's fierce glare. Jeez, this girl was good at looks with her eyes. Nessa faltered under her gaze and sat on the bed.

"Don't go. You'll get in trouble." Nessa said so quietly, that Eponine barely caught the words. It felt strange for Eponine because it seemed like twice that people had a change if heart, and twice that it seemed like it was part if a plan. If Nessa was trying to inspire Eponine to go further by telling her not to, well, Eponine would just have to be cautioned.

As Eponine tried to run out of the room, Nessa grabbed her hand, holding her back, preventing her from exiting the room.

"Don't! Didn't you hear me? You'll make things worse!" Nessa cried. Her initial plan was to intrigue Eponine into going to Montparnasse's place in the first place. "I'll tell you, but I'm warning you, don't go! Gavroche is being kept at Montparnasse's place! Don't go, though!" Eponine broke free of Nessa's grasp and ran out the door.

The girl smiled evilly to herself. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Eponine flew down the road. She had memorized where Montparnasse had lived after so many visits and encounters. She knew he had a basement where he gambled with the rest of the gang. Maybe that was where Gavroche was being kept.

When she arrived, Eponine ducked behind a bush. It was concealed in shadow, even darker than the night. She felt like if hid her pretty well. From her hiding place, Eponine could hear the sounds of a video game, and clicking of a remote, then Gavroche's cheers. Wait. Gavroche's kidnappers let him play video games? So unfair!

Since Eponine was so distracted by Gavroche's voice, she didn't hear the soft footsteps coming from behind her. The figure raised the bag it carried, and waited for her head to turn. When it did, the person lowered the bag, covering up her face and muffling her screams.

"The way you're listening through the wall of my hostage's room kind if shows me that you want to be with him. I can easily do that." Montparnasse sneered. He threw her on the ground of Gavroche's room, locking it behind her. Gavroche heard her yelling and pounding from his place on the couch.

"Well, sis, welcome to my prison cell. May I get you anything?"

* * *

Leslie couldn't get hold if Eponine, so she called Marius, who didn't pick up either. Her last resort was Enjolras, who she looked up in the student directory. Dialing his number, Leslie hit the call button and waited for response.

"Enjolras! Where's Marius? I've called him so many times and he wouldn't pick up!" Leslie cried. She could hear Enjolras groaning from the other side if the line.

"Why do you sound so much like Eponine? Okay. Whatever. Why do you want Marius? He's with Cosette. As for Eponine herself, she abandoned me at the Café Musain." Eponine had blew it. Maybe she was walking straight into the trap right now. All for popularity? Leslie didn't understand girls, even of she was one herself.

"Well, I saw this letter that said that someone had kidnapped Gavroche, and he was going to be used to kidnap Eponine, leaving Cosette in dread." Leslie explained to Enjolras. She could hear him gasp.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, my friend, you have to be her savior."

"No way. How about you're the hero, and I'm the sidekick?"

"I'll vote for you as best student in the yearbook and give you a box of raspberry chocolates." Leslie bribed.

"Are you really trying to bribe me into danger?" a few seconds passed before he spoke again.

"Deal. Just leave out the chocolates."


	24. Chapter 24: The Escape

Cosette was really smitten with Enjolras, but she loved Marius at the same time. After her date with Marius, Cosette walked outside of the movie theater and into the street, breathing in the fresh spring air. A red coat caught her eye. There was Enjolras, talking on his phone frantically. There was a worried look in his eye, one that Cosette could easily place. Marius walked up behind her.

"Hey, Cosette. Ready to go home? I can give you a ride." Marius asked. Cosette gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"I think I'll just stay around here for a bit. I drove anyways." she explained. Marius nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Marius called as he walked away. Cosette waved, then turned towards Enjolras' direction. He was driving towards the main street. Cosette ran towards her car, hopped in, and sped onto Main Street.

She followed him all the way into a rundown neighborhood. Their cars stood out greatly against the dirty, trashy houses. They stopped in front of an even more broken home. Cosette kept her distance, parking a block away. She made sure to lock her car. The blonde saw Enjolras knock on the door. The person who answered made Cosette gasp. It was Montparnasse, the cruelest guy at school. He was especially into dating Eponine, while she refused over and over again. She could hear the boy's raised voices.

"Let them go right now!" Enjolras yelled. Montparnasse sneered at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's wrong to kidnap people just for popularity."

"Ah, but it's not for my own good. It's for a certain group of girls. Don't get them mixed up. Everything is too perfect in your little rich world, eh?" Montparnasse growled. That comment got them into a little fist fight. Actually, little wasn't accurate enough. It was more like violent and brutal.

Cosette whipped out her phone and dialed 911. The receiver picked up immediately.

"Hello. What's your problem today?"

"I'm in a run down neighborhood, I think it's called The Slums, and there's a brutal fight going on. The person who attacked the other was the darker haired man." Cosette added on for Enjolras' safety.

"We'll send three police right over."

* * *

Luckily Eponine always kept a hair pin on her pocket. She dug it out, and straightened it. Using her thieving skills, Eponine picked the door lock until it clicked open. Gavroche cheered happily behind her, causing her to smile. She could hear yells and grunts above her. There was a fight going on!

Taking her brother's hand, Eponine sprinted up the stairs to the front door. That was where the fighting noise was coming from. Eponine stood there in shock. There was Enjolras, fighting with Montparnasse. How Enjolras knew that she was kidnapped, Eponine didn't know. She didn't want to.

Knowing that Enjolras was going to loose the fight without help, Eponine only thought of one thing. It was to risk herself for him. Approaching the group at full speed Eponine threw herself between the two just as Montparnasse was about to deliver a deadly punch to the blonde's throat. It hit her straight in the hip, causing a strong pain to run up her leg as well.

Montparnasse continued to kick her until she was about to pass out. It was the most harsh anyone had beaten her in her entire miserable life, even more cruel than her father.

The wailing of sirens rang in her ears as her eyes began to close, everything turning black.

* * *

Cosette could see a figure diving in front of Montparnasse as the guy raised his fist high in the air. That brave person took the punch for Enjolras, leaving a particular small blonde boy staring at the fallen girl in shock. Cosette was in shock as well. Even she wouldn't have been brave enough to do that!

Two policemen dragged away Montparnasse, thanks to Cosette's description, while the third helped Enjolras get the figure up. When the dark hair fell away, Cosette gasped. It was Eponine, getting beaten for, what? The millionth time in her life?

When the three people, the policeman, Enjolras, and Eponine, walked towards her, Cosette stayed hidden safely in the corner. No one would know who called the police, hopefully they would assume that it was a neighbor.

She couldn't risk having Enjolras know that it was she who was stalking him and it was she who watched the entire fight. A fourth person, supposedly Gavroche, joined the group. His blonde hair contrasted greatly against Eponine's dark hair. Cosette couldn't see how those two were siblings, or even related.

As the group of four walked by, Cosette tried her best to dissolve in the shadows. Nobody noticed her, which she wanted. It surprised her, really. It wasn't like Cosette Fauchelevent to shy away from attention. Ever since she separated from her group of girls, Cosette began to change. She felt different about the people that she would have teased before.

She knew that people would never look at her the way they used to, though. They would see her as traitor, an outcast, someone who abandoned the old life. At least that was only the popular people. For the nerds and maybe the popular boys, they saw it as a new opening in the lost space that they had been floating in.

Everybody had to live with some difficulties. Friends was one of Cosette's. She got into her car, started the engine, and drove into the dark night.

* * *

Enjolras and Gavroche helped the police officer get Eponine into his car. Gavroche wanted to ride with the officer all the way to the hospital, and luckily the woman agreed, commenting on how adorable he was, and at those words, Gavroche let out a puff of air, letting all his exasperation go free. It was still chilly outside, Gavroche could see his breath in front of himself.

Eponine lay on Enjolras' backseat as he drove to the hospital where she would be treated. The police's siren turned on, and Enjolras thought that it was Gavroche asking the officer to do so, but he soon realized that it was allowing the road to be cleared so Eponine could get to the hospital much quicker.

It seemed like the doctors were practically waiting there for them, which they were. The police had called them, asking for the nurses to prepare a stretcher to lay the injured girl upon.

Enjolras pulled up to the front, got out, and unloaded Eponine. With the help of a few doctors, Eponine was on the stretcher within a couple of seconds. She looked worried, but it wasn't about herself. Maybe Gavroche? Or maybe… him? The thought gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of himself.

Enjolras quickly pushed it away.


	25. Chapter 25: Embarassment

Eponine woke up to find herself in a pure white room. She began to panic. Was she kidnapped again? When she twisted to her side, a sudden pain of fire went up her right leg. She grimaced. That's right. She was punched really hard, what? Last night? Voices outside stirred her out if her reminiscing.

"Will she be alright? She was really badly injured, I saw it myself!" a panicked boy said. Eponine faintly recognized it as Enjolras'.

"Please, sir, sit down. Rest. You haven't slept for two days straight. That's very bad for your health, especially at your young age. She's alright. We have Eponine under good conditions, she'll be good as new in no time." the doctor could be heard saying in reply. Eponine laid down against the pillows and pretended to sleep as the doctor came in to check on her.

Once he left, Eponine opened her eyes, but she didn't sit up. One thought pondered in her head: Enjolras was worried about her? She felt giddy inside. A nurse came in. She announced that Eponine had a visitor.

"Eponine! Are you alright?" Enjolras cried as he ran in. He took her hand, but she cringed at the touch, especially after Montparnasse. He quickly backed away, but looked slightly disappointed. Eponine regretted her actions immediately and felt sorry for him. She offered him a soft smile.

"I'm alright. I don't remember much of the previous night's events, actually." Eponine admitted. It was true. She had been struggling to recall what had happened during those past few hours. It was Enjolras' turn to smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. You've been out for two days, you know. You made me so worried!"

"Oh, so you're going around worrying about me, huh, Enjolras?" Eponine teased. The poor boy turned a slight pink. Eponine laughed at his small embarrassing moment. The strong, brave, football leader, blushing?

"So, what are you going to do when you get out of the hospital? Go home?" Enjolras asked. Eponine decided to tell him about her problems at home, she had grew to trust him.

"I can't. I don't have a place at my father's house, and neither does my siblings. We get beaten and mistreated there. I can't go back, Gavroche can't go back, and Azelma can't stay there."

"Oh."

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you two love birds." the doctor said mischievously as he entered the room to find the two talking. The two teens blushed a deep red. They kept interrupting each other as they fumbled for the right words.

"We aren't-"

"Oh no, you've got it wrong-"

"We're simply just friends-"

"I don't see how you would think-"

"Please, that would never happen-"

"We're just friends." Eponine finally choked out. Enjolras nodded hard in agreement. The doctor approached the two, and whispered in the boy's ear.

"Don't let her go while you still have her. She's something special, that girl. I know from experience." the doctor muttered. Enjolras blushed deeper. When the doctor left, Eponine was fraught with curiosity.

"What did he say to you that made you like that?" she demanded harshly. Enjolras avoided her piercing gaze.

"Oh, nothing. Just ignore the scene for now, I hope it means something later."

* * *

Joanne was at school, in seventh period. It wasn't like her to stay after school and study, usually now she would be walking around the mall with her friends, gossiping, and shopping.

Her science paper was due the following day, and Joanne was freaking out. She didn't care what grade she got, set just wanted to turn it in! She received a text from Ida.

* * *

**IdealIda:** Hey, wassup?

**JJ:** Hi, Ida. Any news?

**IdealIda:** Well, Sydney said that Jenna said that Maddie said that Brielle said that Karen said that Nessa said that Montparnasse said that Eponine got away w/ Gavroche just as he kidnapped Eponine.

**JJ:** Oh. We have 2 think if smthng. Any other ideas 4 bait?

**IdealIda:** I remember Cosette saying smthng like that she liked Enjolras. Could that help?

**JJ:** That's perfect!

**IdealIda:** U know, Cosette said smthing similar 2 u when u suggested finding Eponine's secret crush. I kind of miss her. Do u?

**JJ:** Don't b ridiculous. Bye.

* * *

Did Joanne miss Cosette? No way! She was barely a friend to her anyway. When Cosette left, that left her high popular place in the school open. Joanne grasped that opportunity, it was what she had come to Cosette for anyways.

If only she could get Enjolras somewhere where Cosette would run after him, would that work? Wait. Cosette was already dating someone. The blonde was dating, but loved someone else at the same time? Who was it that she was dating? Marius. Marius Pontmercy. He would work instead if Enjolras. Or maybe…?

* * *

**JJ:** We're kidnapping both Enjolras and Marius. Say I if u understand.

**IdealIda:** I

**MadMaddie:** I

**Kit Kat:** I

**Brie:** I

**JJ:** Great, it's settled. We're going to make some1 else do it this time. Maybe instead of making some1 we don't know do it, how about we make it some1 Cosette also cares about?

**MadMaddie:** U mean Eponine?

**Kit Kat:** Wow Maddie, u actually catch on 4 once.

**JJ:** Karen, I agree, but we need 2 b serious rite now. We'll have Eponine do it, get the dirty work off of our clean hands.

**Brie:** How will we make her do it? She won't accept bribery.

**JJ:** That's 4 us 2 figure out l8r.

* * *

Joanne thought about it. Well, Enjolras' and Marius' football game was coming up in a few weeks, and they were trying their hardest to train fit the huge championship and bring honor for their school.

Joanne knew that both boys knew Eponine. She did have some kind of charm, but kept it well hidden. Maybe Eponine could lure them to Montparnasse's house without her knowing her doing?

It could work. Joanne would just come up with a reason why she needed Eponine to do that.

Azelma didn't have a phone. If she did, she wouldn't be using it anyway, but Eponine and Gavroche hadn't been home for two long days. It didn't help either that the Thenardier didn't have a landline, it would be most useful at this point in time. What confused her was that Gavroche had a phone, Eponine had one, and she didn't. Well, Azelma guessed that her parents thought that she was always going to be by Eponine. Pah. Never.

Azelma had returned home a few hours after the incident, after everybody left, after Eponine disappeared. Her father discovered her, but unfortunately, he was intoxicated. On the bright side, Thenardier didn't use his knife. Quite a few dark bruises littered Azelma's arms, everywhere on her arms was sore. She hoped that Eponine would return home soon.

* * *

Gavroche missed his prison heaven. He missed the junk food, the video games, the alone time. Courfeyrac had come over to the hospital to watch the boy, and brought some snacks. Unfortunately, those "snacks" were apples, grapes, banana chips, and a bottle of water. The apples were slightly bruised, but the grapes were nice and ripe, and the banana chips were quite decent, no complaints there.

Even if Courfeyrac was a huge goofball, he ate plenty healthy. What would you expect from a football player? Well, he did have his occasional pig out time. Suddenly, Courfeyrac poked his head over his sports magazine.

Courfeyrac pointed through the window. "Did you know that there's a 7-11 down the street, and-" he reached in his pocket and feigned surprise. "Oh! Well will you look at that? I just so happen to have ten bucks in my pocket! But I bet Gavroche loves banana chips, he wouldn't want anything from that store." Gavroche glared at him.

"Do they, by any chance, have king sized kit kats?"


	26. Chapter 26: Mrs Pontmercy

A few checkups later, Eponine was free to go home. However, after telling Enjolras about her family problems, he wouldn't let her go back.

"Come stay at my house. Bring Azelma and Gavroche with you, and no arguing." he added as she opened her mouth to complain. Suddenly, Gavroche and Courfeyrac came bounding up from across the street holding armfuls of… stuff. She gave them a strange look.

"Hey Eponine! How 'ya feelin'? Me and Courfeyrac just went across the street to 7-11, and got a bunch if Kit Kats and other candy!" Gavroche exclaimed excitedly. Eponine glared at Courfeyrac.

"Why did you spend twenty dollars on candy?" she asked. He grinned.

"How did you guess it was twenty dollars?" he replied. The whole time, Enjolras was watching them with amused eyes.

"You really spent that much? I was exaggerating! Sheesh, Courfeyrac! Why?"

"'Cause this boy right here," he ruffled Gavroche's blonde hair, "is the best little bud in town!" Even Eponine and Enjolras couldn't help snickering at the disgusted face Gavroche showed when his hair was messed up.

No one noticed the dark shadow lurking in the corners of the street.

* * *

Cosette had returned home, crying a little. What for, she didn't know. Maybe the fact that Enjolras would never love her, she had been neglected by everybody, or even Eponine not noticing her.

Cosette really wanted to know Eponine better, to be her new awesome friend who always stayed by her side and did homework together. She wanted to forget kindergarten, forget first grade, forget second grade, leave behind fifth grade, and get moving on with eleventh grade.

Today she was going to find Eponine. She had seen the police loading the unconscious girl into Enjolras' car, and had heard the word, "hospital", but everything else was in the light that she couldn't reach in the dark.

Cosette found herself staring sadly at Enjolras and Eponine as they laughed at Gavroche and Courfeyrac. She had hid in the shadows as they walked by. It was adorable seeing Gavroche loaded up with candy in his arms, and Eponine hobbling along with Enjolras rushing to her side every so often, holding her up in case she fell. Cosette imagined herself in Eponine's place.

"Not to me, not for me."

* * *

Marius paced uncertainly around his back deck. The view if the mountains were crisp and clear in the sky, and he breathed in the smell of flowers and grass. The scent of spring. It felt weird that Cosette hadn't texted him in a week straight, she seemed so distant ever since the movie theater date.

He didn't know what he did wrong. He was simply being the best boyfriend a girl like Cosette could have. That reminded Marius of type. Cosette was popular, and had some natural charm to her. Could she be falling for another boy? Nah. Cosette seemed too loyal.

To keep his mind off of Cosette, Marius decided to pay a visit to Eponine, in lieu of pointlessly pacing around his porch. He had heard several days ago that she had been injured badly, and wanted to wish her good health, but never got around to doing so. He was too occupied with Cosette and the dearth of text messages he had been receiving from her. What a wonderful friend he was to Eponine, paying more attention to his new girlfriend rather than his old best friend. He mentally slapped himself four or five times.

Eponine seemed to hang around Enjolras more lately, and she smiled whenever she saw him. The look in her eyes told Marius that she felt the same thing that Marius felt whenever he saw Cosette.

"Marius?" Mrs. Pontmercy's head appeared in the doorway. She was a middle aged woman, around 40 or so, and had the same light brown hair as Marius. Karen Pontmercy was carefree and lighthearted, always generous and kind to others around her.

"Hi, mom." Marius replied simply. She offered him a slight smile.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Your tone gives your mood away."

"So, you know Cosette right? And Eponine? Well, Cosette is really important to me because she's my girlfriend but at the same time I feel as if I should visit Eponine because she's hurt and laying in the hospital. What should I do?" Marius moaned.

"Bring Cosette to see Eponine?"

"That's a great idea, mom! Thanks!"

"Want a lift?"

"Mom..."

"I know. You'll be embarrassed to be seen with me around. Still, I think it would be nice to have a good drive today. I'll just drop you off then go home, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

A few minutes later found Marius and his mom sitting in the car by a curb that was half broken. Marius stepped out, shut the door, and planted a kiss on Mrs. Pontmercy's cheek.

"Be careful, I want you home by five 'o clock today. Love you!" With those words, she drove off into the mass crowd of traffic blocking the street, becoming one of the many honking cars. Marius took a deep breath and walked towards the hospital. His clouded thought were filled to the brim about Eponine and Cosette and Enjolras. He wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly and unexpectedly, Marius bumped into a woman in front him around the corner. She gave a startled gasp and covered her mouth, turning around to face him.

"Sorry, ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was- Cosette?" Marius cried. It was, indeed Cosette's blue eyes staring right back at him. It seemed as if she was spying on someone before he'd bumped into her. Marius looked around the corner to see who she had been looking at. There stood four people, he could identify one as Courfeyrac, no surprise there, Courfeyrac could be everywhere at the same time.

The other three people were Eponine, Enjolras, and Gavroche. Suddenly, Eponine put her arm around Enjolras' shoulder to steady herself. The movement made Cosette wince behind him. Marius turned around, looking at her in disbelief.

"You. Like. Enjolras?"


	27. Chapter 27: Three Words, Big Meaning

"Marius, please! You do not understand! Please! Give me another chance! This isn't what you thought it was!" Cosette cried as she clung onto Marius' shirt sleeve. The boy glared down at the pleading blonde girl and shook her off.

"Maybe Eponine was right. Maybe you aren't the girl I thought you were. I thought you were sweet, kind, and honest. Maybe you're like all the other popular girls I have met, who cheat on every person they hook up with. Wait, those were your friends, right? Oh! So I'm right then! You cheated me out, Cosette. I don't know if I can trust you again." Marius said sadly.

"Please just let me explain." Cosette pleaded. "I know I can get you to change your mind."

"By what?" Marius cried. "Filling my head up with lies and fake compliments? No thank you, Cosette. I-"

Suddenly, Cosette kissed him. Marius was taken aback by her action, but found himself kissing her back as well. Cosette smiled against his lips, then drew back. Marius was fazed by the kiss, but the next thing he knew, Cosette was walking away. A piece of paper lay in the ground, the name Marius scrawled in Cosette's neat handwriting. Only a few words took up the large space.

_I love you._

"I love you too." Marius finished his sentence from before, speaking to thin air.

* * *

Eponine had heard loud and strong arguing coming from behind her. Apparently, so had Enjolras. The two turned around and searched for the source. Suddenly, everything became quiet. The two people had stopped arguing, and there was silence.

Enjolras peeked around a corner, paled, and tried to usher Eponine away. She resisted his push, and fought her way towards the corner. He fought back, not wanting her to see what was happening.

She shoved him, but he shoved back. Eponine tried to slip under, but Enjolras always blocked her way. Eponine let out an exasperated cry, obviously not satisfied with the progress she was making. Enjolras smirked. She punched him in the shoulder, hard.

Eponine finally won. Pride bubbled up in her heart and she stomped victoriously to the corner, sticking her head around it. The sight there both amazed her, sickened her, and betrayed her.

She was amazed that Cosette would even have the courage to kiss Marius. Eponine had thought that Cosette was going out with Marius just to play a joke on her! Was the blonde really taking things one step further?

Eponine was sickened by the fact that Marius was even kissing Cosette. She had loved him ever since she had laid eyes on Marius. He was kind and cute and generous. Just seeing her childhood friend making out with her childhood enemy made her want to puke.

Eponine most of all felt betrayed. Betrayed by Cosette for not giving a second thought on how Eponine would feel. Betrayed by Marius for not giving a second thought on she would feel.

For once, Eponine felt grateful for Enjolras trying to prevent her from doing something stupid. Of course, Eponine always fought back and ended up doing the stupid thing. A tear slipped down her face.

Cosette and Marius finally broke away, and Eponine turned away, reduced to tears.

Footsteps brought her from her misery, and saw Cosette walking away alone. A hat covered her face, but Eponine could see that the blonde was giving her a look of pity and apologizing with her eyes. Eponine gave Cosette a small smile to tell her it was okay, and what Cosette did surprised Eponine.

Cosette's eyes lit up, and a big smile crossed her pretty face. She seemed to mouth, "Thank you" and disappeared into the crowd.

The next person came up to Eponine to find her huddled in a ball, remains of tears still evident in her eyes.

"'Ponine! Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Go away, Pontmercy. I don't need you here. Actually, you're the reason I'm in this misery after all." Eponine snapped. Marius stepped back.

"Ouch. Okay, tell me what I did wring to make my best friend unhappy." Marius said. Eponine ticked the things off on her fingers.

"Oh, well, it's not much. Let's start with number one, shall we? First, you have been ignoring me all for Cosette, hurting me deeply. Second, you weren't there when I got injured, showing that you don't care much about me. Third, I barely know Enjolras, and he's helping me around everywhere! Where have you been, huh? Kissing Cosette in public? Oh! That brings us to number four! Guess what? Do you know how much it hurts to have your best friend kissing your old enemy? Especially when you like them? There I said it! I like you." Eponine exclaimed. Marius stared blankly at her.

"Okay, let me get this straight for both me and you. Yes, I haven't been spending much time with you as I used to, but I have a girlfriend now. Also, it wasn't entirely for Cosette! I've had football meets as well! I'm sorry if you miss my attention! When you were injured, I never heard about it. I only heard today, three days after the incident. I came here for you, not for Cosette. I only bumped into her. Where I've been, well, I've been at football meets, doing homework, and other chores. Again, I only heard about your injury like, five hours ago. Cosette kissed me first, I didn't start it. And- wait, what? You like me?" Marius cried.

"Disgraced yet?" Eponine asked haughtily. Marius took Eponine's hand and held it in his. She felt the boiling anger in her being reduced down to a simmer.

"No, 'Ponine," he called her by their childhood nickname, "I will never be disgraced by you. I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. However, I do feel a different love. I will love you forever as a sister, and sibling, family. Don't be angry of sad. You know, family love is much stronger than regular romance." With those words, Marius gave Eponine a tight squeeze and walked away.

She looked on at him in admiration. Enjolras approached her, Gavroche and Courfeyrac by his side, arguing about ice cream sandwiches.

"Vanilla is more plain, and sweeter!" Gavroche yelled.

"No, cookies and cream is sweeter!" Courfeyrac argued back.

"Vanilla sounds simpler!"

"Cookies and cream sounds more complicated! Don't people like advanced things?"

"In your dreams!"

"Do you want me to take away your kit kats? I can most definitely do it."

"Never!"

"Mind helping me here?" Enjolras asked helplessly to Eponine. She laughed, resuming to the cheery mood she had been in earlier.


	28. Chapter 28: California Girls

Nessa was woken up by Elphie.

"Can't I at least get some beauty sleep here?!" Nessa exclaimed, annoyed.

"Nessa, big news. We're moving!" Elphie squealed. Nessa groaned, and rubbed her head thoughtfully.

"Where?"

"To California! Father's become a CEO of a company there. How, I don't know." Elphie shrugged. Nessa jumped out of bed and grabbed her suitcase, throwing every article of clothing she owned in there, not caring how they were packed and folded.

"If this is an opportunity to become popular there, and spend lots of time on the beach with hot guys, forget the high school! California! Here I come!" Nessa shouted. Elphie and Nessa whooped out loud.

* * *

Gavroche tapped quietly on Eponine's head. She grunted, and rolled over. He tapped her again, and this time she swatted her face, knocking his hand. He smiled, and brushed his finger back and forth along her cheek until she moved. He got the results he wanted. Eponine tried to hit his finger, but he moved it at the last second, causing her to hit herself right across the face.

Eponine yelled out loud and sat up quickly, bracing herself for an attack. Gavroche grinned a little bit, then started giggling, which turned into hard laughter. Eponine glared at him sharply.

"That was not funny. I think I'll have a bruise there, and Enjolras will think Father hit me again. I don't want that." Eponine explained haughtily. Gavroche made a dreamy face, trying to pretend to be his sister.

"Ooh, it's all about Enjolras now, huh? Enjolras this, Enjolras that! Probably after the Marius incident, you're looking for someone else to secretly crush on!" Gavroche squealed, which was very unlike him. Eponine rolled her brown eyes.

"I still like Marius, just not as much anymore. Maybe I still have the teeniest crush on him, but I'm still looking for someone I know I can trust. I may have been mad, but his explanations did make sense. Of course he would have just received the news, I told the doctors, nurses, and Enjolras not to tell anyone about my injury. It's totally like Cosette to kiss someone first, instead of waiting for them to kiss her." Eponine sighed.

"And the part about you liking him?"

"He was blind to my affections because he was blinded first by his love for Cosette. I don't blame him. I was blinded by my love for him, except I had nothing to be blind to. There's your difference."

"Well, looks like I'm single again. I just received a text from Nessa." Gavroche announced. Eponine gaped at him.

"You're still dating that brat after she set us up?"

"Correction. After she set YOU up. Let me read the text message aloud to you." Gavroche cleared his throat. "Ahem…'Elphie just told me that we're moving to Cali. So, bye! I'll still text you.' Wait. I didn't need to read that last part out loud. Oops." Gavroche said.

"Forget it." Eponine checked her phone.

* * *

Enjolras: Hey.

Eponine: … Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Enjolras: … Hi as well.

Eponine: Soooooooooooooooo?

Enjolras: R u ok?

Eponine: I'm fine! Wat were u thinking?

Enjolras: O, nothing. Bye.

Eponine: Byyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

Gavroche looked over her shoulder at her phone and turned back to her, smirking.

"You never text like that. If you were speaking like that in real life, it would sound like you like him."

"And who made you an expert?" Eponine shot back. Azelma rolled over.

"Can you guys be quieter? I'm trying to sleep." she complained.

"Sorry. We will." Eponine and Gavroche said in unison. They returned to glaring at one another.

"I. Know. You. Like. Him." Gavroche seethed.

"Okay, I give up." Eponine sighed exasperatedly. "I admit I do like him a bit." Gavroche jumped up and down, clapping his hands, and Azelma sat straight up in bed, wide-eyed.

"You like him? Enjolras?" Azelma said, shocked. A big smile lit up her face, and Eponine hid her face in her hands from embarrassment of how excited her two siblings were.

"Yes! Happy?" Eponine cried. Gavroche and Azelma came to hug her. Eponine yelped as the two bodies piled on her, but enjoyed the affection of love coming from them.

"I wonder if he likes you as well." Azelma inquired. Eponine groaned once more. What was it with her sibling's thing for getting into her love life?

"He does not!" Eponine shouted. Her siblings held their hands up.

"Whoa. Okay. We get it." Azelma said.

"He does talk a lot about you, though." Gavroche interjected. Azelma punched him on the shoulder.

"Do you want her mood to get worse? Shut up!" Azelma hissed. Gavroche continued, ignoring his sister's comment.

"Enjolras seems more comfortable around you than his own friends, tries every opportunity to talk to you." Gavroche listed off, ticking every reason off his fingers. "Plus, there's something in his eyes whenever he sees you. Eponine, I think we've just found you a match!" Gavroche reached behind his back and pulled out a box of matches. "Oops, wrong match." He fumbled around himself until he found his notebook. "Aha!"

Gavroche got to work drawing something on the paper. Eponine sighed, and Azelma patted her on the back gently. Finally, Gavroche grinned, setting the last stroke of pencil on the paper. He held the notebook up for them to see. Eponine took one look, then placed her head in her hands. Azelma took one look, and burst out laughing.

Gavroche had drew a large heart, and in the middle, wrote:

Enjolras & Eponine

"Oh my gosh, Gavroche! It isn't really that serious!" Eponine cried out exasperatedly. Gavroche smirked.

"You know what would be funny? If Enjolras walked through that door right now." he joked.

"It's only eight in the morning on a Saturday!" Eponine complained. "Why would he come?" A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it! You guys stay here!" Azelma chirped. She threw the blankets back and jumped out of bed. Eponine smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. Two minutes passed before Azelma stuck her head back in the room.

"Hey, we have an unexpected visitor." she announced.

"Who?" Gavroche yipped.

"Really? Ugh." Eponine groaned.

"It's Enjolras. Go ahead and groan all you want, Eponine."

"Ugh, ugh, ugh. Why did he have to come here?" she whined. Azelma shrugged. Suddenly, a mop of blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

"That's up to you to decide."

* * *

**A/N: Finally got rid of Nessa, ugh...**


	29. Chapter 29: My Old Friend

"Ugh, ugh, ugh!" Eponine shouted. "I know why you're here. You want to ask me how Marius and Cosette split up. Well, I had nothing to do with it!"

Enjolras looked surprised. "Wait, Marius and Cosette broke up?"

"You didn't know?"

"No! Why should I know the minute it happens? I actually just came here to check in on you, to see how you're feeling with your hip as in physical, and the scene at the hospital as in emotional."

Eponine smiled softly at him. Azelma and Gavroche sighed, soft enough so Eponine wouldn't hear them. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it."

"Love!" Gavroche sang loudly. Eponine glared at him, while Enjolras stifled a laugh.

"What did you just say?" Eponine snarled. "It is not love, we're simply just friends." Behind her back, where Eponine couldn't see but Gavroche and Azelma could, Enjolras' face switched from amusement to evident disappointment. That caused Gavroche to giggle again. There was another knock at the door. Gavroche raced up to get it this time.

"I'll get it!" he exclaimed. A few minutes passed when a head of blonde hair appeared at the door. "Hello Eponine." Cosette said quietly. She then blushed softly. "Hi, Enjolras. I'm glad you're here, Eponine. Listen, as I told you before, I only dated Marius to annoy you, but now I've actually developed feelings for him. I'm so sorry Eponine!"

Cosette burst into real tears and ran over to hug Eponine. The brunette was surprised, and realized that Cosette really wanted to be friends with her. Eponine patted her back comfortingly. "It's alright, I've moved on."

"You see, that's not the real problem. The real problem is that I also like Enjolras." Cosette confessed. Enjolras didn't seem surprised at that. "I'm torn between the two! Actually, the reason Marius and I split up was because I was watching you, Enjolras. He knew. Then we got into a fight, I kissed him, and I walked away."

"Wow, such girl drama." Gavroche commented.

"Why am I not surprised?" Azelma replied.

* * *

"You know what, I think we should accept Cosette back in our group. She really was nice to us. She looks so miserable now! I can't stand it!" Sydney cried.

"Yeah, drop the plan, Joanne. Everybody but you agrees that we should Cosette back in." Ida said. Joanne scoffed.

"Colette was a huge joke. I'm way better than her."

"It's Cosette, not Colette." Brielle whispered quietly. Joanne turned sharply to face her.

"And why do I care?" Joanne snarled.

"That's the whole reason why we should let Cosette back in. After her time away from us, she's learned to be less self-centered, unlike you, Joanne. We want a popular girl that's pretty, smart, and nice and generous." Karen said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm all of that!" Joanne yelled. Everybody shook their heads.

"You are pretty, but you're not that smart and you're not generous or nice at all. You're selfish, dumb, and keep everything for yourself." Brielle commented.

"It's time to let our old friend back in."

* * *

Leslie ran down the sidewalk on her morning jog. Her ear buds were in her ears, and she sang softly to the Rent music playing. Sweat was beaded on her forehead, but it didn't bother her.

She waved at the baker, the grocer, and the librarian. They were all part of the community, so they all knew each other. The statue if General Lamarque stood high and proud on the grass in the park.

Suddenly, a person's soccer ball hit her in the leg, causing her knees to buckle and Leslie fell to the ground. She lay there on the sidewalk for about five seconds. A person ran over to retrieve their ball, when they saw her on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the person cried. They held out a hand for Leslie, and she pulled herself up. When she looked up, she saw that it was in fact a boy from her school. Leslie smiled.

When the boy saw who she was, he blushed slightly. Her light smile turned into a confused one. Besides Courfeyrac, Leslie had been crushing on this particular boy since fifth grade. However, she still didn't know his name. Ha. Beat that.

"Hi." he said shyly, still holding his soccer ball. Leslie giggled. He liked her! Cute!

"I'm Leslie. What's your name?" she asked, eager to find out.

"Jake."

"That's a nice name."

"Do you want to go out with me?" Jake blurted out. He blushed even deeper. Leslie's smile got wider.

"Most definitely yes."

* * *

Gavroche exited the house, eager to get away from Eponine's stormy mood at him. He walked down the sidewalk, stepping over all the cracks in the cement. Suddenly, a flash of green turned his head. There, sitting peacefully in a crack, was a five dollar bill.

Gavroche rubbed his hands together, and picked it up. He could buy something at the Café Musain with it! His feet seemed to lead him towards the coffee shop. Finally, he reached the door. The bells jingles as he yanked it open, already knowing what he was going to order.

Gavroche strode up to the counter. "I'll have one tall passion fruit iced tea with just a little bit of ice and foam. Exaggerate on the syrup, please. I like it sweet, but not too sweet, you know? Yeah. Okay. Can I also take a chocolate chip cookie?" Gavroche ordered. The lady sighed and got to work.

In five minutes, Gavroche was sitting peacefully on a leather armchair, sipping iced tea and eating a cookie. Suddenly, a girl his age sat into the chair next to him. Gavroche smiled. She was cute!

"Hey." Gavroche said. The girl looked over and smiled.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"So, I see you like chocolate chip cookies too, eh?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Gavroche."

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you! I think you go to my school. I've seen you around, but not as much lately."

"Well, my former girlfriend is moving to California, so I'm kind of bummed." Gavroche explained. Rose smiled deviously.

"I'll be your new girlfriend." Rose said. Gavroche smiled.

"Why not? Here's my number." Gavroche handed Rose a slip of paper consisting of his phone number. She gave him hers.

Gavroche couldn't wait to tell Eponine that he got a new girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you're not going to be hearing much from Leslie anymore, I'm trying to get rid of some of the other characters, like Nessa and Elphie. Nessa and Elphie belong in my other story, ****_Looking Through Another's Eyes._**** Check it out soon!**


	30. Chapter 30: Dates

"You got a what?" Eponine shouted. Gavroche rolled his eyes like the middle school student he was.

"A DATE." he cried. Eponine crossed her arms.

"I am completely foreign to the word. So allow me to forget about it." Eponine huffed. Gavroche crossed his arms as well, earning him an exasperated look from Eponine.

"Well then, allow me to explain the definition of a date. Actually, it's really quite simple. I can put it in three words. GIRLFRIEND OR BOYFRIEND. You should know it, Enjolras is your boyfriend, right?" Gavroche asked. Eponine hissed, causing Gavroche to fall off of his perch on the bed. Azelma covered her mouth, stifling an obvious giggle.

"Enjolras. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend. If you leak a word about him coming over, I'm telling your new girlfriend about your baby days." Eponine shot back. Gavroche gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I would. Just wait for the break-up."

"You can't find her, though. You don't have her address. Beat that!"

"Oh, I'll find out eventually. Azelma?" Eponine beckoned the younger girl over to her side. Gavroche gasped again.

"Azelma's on your side? No way!"

"You can't be fooling around with girls while you have serious business to do at school. We've had this talk before. I'm not happy that we are doing it again, either. So study, focus, and get good grades. You can date all you want in the summer." Eponine negotiated. Gavroche would not give in.

"Well, I have perfectly fine grades. I'm a straight B- student!" Gavroche exclaimed happily. Eponine face palmed herself in disappointment. Azelma copied her actions, making Gavroche frown. "Aren't they good?"

"When we say a good student, we mean a straight A student." Eponine explained with a bored expression.

"Oh."

"So now do you see what dates have done to you, Gavroche?" Azelma asked hopefully. Gavroche shook his head and grinned.

"Nope." Then he ran out the door to meet his new girlfriend for the second time. He found Rose standing by the statue of General Lamarque. He smiled. Rose really was pretty, but in a different way than Nessa.

Rose had soft blonde hair that fell at her shoulders, and was always held up by a headband. Her big blue eyes could capture anyone, and were filled with generosity and kindness. Her clothes weren't exquisite and designer like Nessa's. They were simply a t-shirt with a design matched with a pair of jeans. Every time Gavroche looked at her, he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Her smile lightened up his day.

Gavroche shook his head. Enjolras was his role model. He adored his bravery (but not when it came to Eponine), his leadership, and his way of catching the attention of girls. It seemed like Eponine was the only girl who was unaffected by his spell. Gavroche would change that eventually, though. When it came to his thoughts, however, Gavroche sounded like a Marius smitten with Cosette! How ridiculous!

"Hey, Gavroche." Rose greeted sweetly. Gavroche smiled at the blonde girl.

"Hi Rose."

"So... Where do you want to go?"

"Uh... I don't know. How about the park?"

"We're already here, silly boy."

Gavroche blushed at his blindness to their surroundings. Still, he was slightly disappointed at their small talk. From experience, Gavroche had learned the hard way that small talk usually led to break-ups. However, his relationship with Nessa lasted longer because she led the discussions. No surprise there. This time, it seemed as if Rose expected him to bring up an interesting topic.

"So... I like elephants." Gavroche started out. Rose blinked. He mentally slapped himself for those words.

"Yeah, they are interesting. Did you see the episode on Animal Planet about the small and big elephants?"

"Yes, with them killing the white rhinos..." Gavroche kept talking, but he was satisfied on how their date was starting, they both had a subject they were interested on! He just hoped things worked out in the future.

* * *

Marius paced back and forth in his room pondering on how angry he was on Cosette for fawning over Enjolras! He had thought she was loyal to him, and would never break their relationship, but apparently he was wrong.

After that day, it seemed like Cosette was everything Eponine had said she was: a brat, a selfish person, bossy, sassy, too pretty, and a rip off. When would his life be turned the right side up?

"Marius, honestly, if seems as if I need to help you in every single situation. What's wrong this time?" Mrs. Pontmercy walked into the room silently. Marius brushed her off.

"Cosette and I broke up. But," he held up a finger to silence his interrupting mom, "I want to try to solve this situation by myself. Boys do think differently than girls after all, right?"

Marius' mom smiled. "I'm glad you're willing to try to solve your own problems now. Dinner's ready in five minutes."

Marius nodded in understanding, and when his bedroom door closed, he sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He actually didn't know what he was going to do to make it up to Cosette.

* * *

Enjolras knew that Marius would not want to see him, but maybe he would appreciate some advice from Eponine. Marius and Cosette needed to get together again. The best people to do it for them would be himself; Enjolras, and Eponine.

He walked out the door, being sure to lock it on the way out. Placing the keys in his pocket, Enjolras made his way to Eponine's house. His knuckle had just barely touched the wood when the door opened. There stood Azelma, but she saw him, a bright smile lit up her face.

"'Ponine! Someone's here to see you again!" Azelma sang. A grumble came from down the hall, and out came a grumpy looking Eponine, slouching slightly. When she saw Enjolras, the brunette began blushing furiously.

"Hi, Eponine." he greeted warmly.

"Hey." she said stiffly. Azelma giggled, and leaned in to whisper in Enjolras' ear.

"Gavroche got a new girlfriend, and Eponine got really mad, and Gavroche was complaining how you and Eponine are together, but she denied it completely." For some reason, Enjolras felt his heart drop slightly. Azelma noticed the change in his expression, and added on: "But I think she's trying to hide something."

That comment lifted his spirits slightly.


	31. Chapter 31: Will It Work?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Here's some even worse news. I won't be able to update for three or four whole weeks! So to make it up to you guys, here's a long chapter. (2,506 words, not really THAT long!)**

* * *

"Look, I know you didn't start it, but you still love Marius and this is the given chance that you need to get closer to him. Marius will definitely appreciate your help if you get him and Cosette back together!" Enjolras started, trying to get right ok topic and right to the point.

"But if I help, then Marius will already have a girlfriend. It will be no use." Eponine mumbled, and started to close the door. A foot blocked it from closing, and surprisingly, it wasn't Enjolras' foot. It was Azelma's.

"'Ponine, please just go with his plan. It could bring you and another person even closer!" Azelma muttered under her breath, so only Eponine could hear. Even so, Enjolras tried his best winning smile. Eponine thought that she meant Eponine and Marius, when in fact, Azelma was referring to Eponine and Enjolras. Each had a different thought. Eponine always trusted her sister, though, and finally made up her mind.

"Fine then. But we each need to play by my rules. No flirting with the person we're assigned-"

"Wait, we're being ASSIGNED a person?!" Enjolras cried. "Why can't we just do each person together?"

Eponine flinched slightly at the word "together". "Just listen! I'll explain. I'll talk to Marius, and you Cosette."

"Why do I have to talk to Cosette?" Enjolras complained loudly. Azelma giggled.

"No whining! It's because Cosette likes you. I should see Marius because he's probably mad at you for distracting his girlfriend, plus, besides you, I'm his best friend. But he's mad at you right now, so that takes you off from his list. I could see Cosette too," Eponine added as an afterthought, "Because she really likes me and wants to be friends. She'd probably appreciate my company, anyways. So Plan B will be that I do everything. Deal?" she stuck her hand out.

"Uhh... Sure. Deal." Enjolras replied, sounding more confident than he felt. He stuck his hand out as well and reached out to shake Eponine's. Azelma giggled again at what was about to take place, but at the last second, Eponine shot back out of his reach. She held the hand in her other hand and blushed again. Enjolras and Azelma shared the same disappointed look.

"Um... Let's just say it's a deal, we don't really need to shake hands, do we?" Eponine let out a nervous chuckle. "So... Wait. What are you still doing here? GET STARTED!" Eponine screeched. Enjolras fled out the door, Eponine in pursuit.

Each person headed their separate ways as they ran towards Marius' house and Cosette's house. Cars zoomed past on the street, but no matter how close they were, they were invisible to Eponine and Enjolras, who were eager to get the task done and over with.

Eponine dashed down the street, ignoring the crosswalk signs that restricted her from going across. Marius' house was just around the block, she had to get this over with and done. Finally, the brunette reached a pleasant looking residence with a front porch and two lawn chairs. She had only seen the front of the Pontmercy residence, but she had never been inside. A window was open, and the shades pulled up. When Eponine looked up, she saw Marius in his room pacing back and forth, like he was waiting for something exciting to happen. That was practically what Eponine did 3/4 of her boring days.

She approached the front door, and cautiously knocked. There was a small moment of pause, before Eponine saw a hand appear around the edge of the door, pulling it open, to reveal a beautiful middle aged woman. She smiled warmly at Eponine, who started to fiddle with her long hair. "May I help you?" the pretty woman asked. Eponine didn't reply immediately, but the person waited patiently.

"I'm here to talk to Marius. I'm his friend, Eponine. Perhaps you have heard about me from him, perhaps not. Still, I've known Marius since I was at least nine." That last statement made the woman smile again. This time, her eyes seemed to light up as well.

"Yes, come in! Come in! I'm Marius' mom! I've heard a lot about you, he talks about you all the time, like all those times that you did such a good thing for him. He's really glad to have you as a friend, you know!" Mrs. Pontmercy exclaimed. A friend, nothing else, Eponine thought. She sighed unhappily, but Mrs. Pontmercy didn't catch it. She had Eponine sit on a couch, and rushed to get something in the kitchen. Eponine took in her surroundings.

The living room had a high ceiling, with a big wooden chandelier decorated with little glittering spots of shiny silver. It wasn't on, for all the daylight streaming in through the tinted windows gave enough sunlight to brighten the room. The couches were pure white, with powder blue pillows and a light brown blanket draped over the back. The coffee table was a light wood as well as the side table, and sitting on the side table was a small assortment of fresh cut white roses, which matched the couches beautifully.

Eponine reached out to touch one petal, but drew back when Mrs. Pontmercy came out with a plate of fresh fruit and cheese, setting it out on the coffee table in front of Eponine. The brunette was taken by the act of generosity that the woman was showing.

"Go ahead, eat! Did I make the snack for nothing?" Mrs. Pontmercy castigated. A snack? This was the size of Eponine's occasional dinner! She nibbled on a piece of apple before stuffing the entire thing in her mouth. They sat in silence before Eponine spoke again.

"I think I should start heading up to Marius' room."

"If you're going to talk to Marius in his room, bring this up to him at least. He hasn't come down in three long hours, which is a long time for Marius!" she shoved three blueberry muffins into Eponine hands. "Feel free to help yourself to one as well, hon." There was a sudden knock on the door. Mrs. Pontmercy rushed to get it, while Eponine dashed up the stairs to find Marius.

Walking down the hall, Eponine saw one door open, and she peeked inside. There was a bed with velvet covers, and golden colored pillows and a throw. Definitely not Marius' room. Possibly his parents'? Continuing down the hall, another door was open, but Eponine discovered it to be a bathroom. Finally, at the end of the hallway, a door was closed. There were signs all over the front advertising Lamarque High School's football team.

This had to be Marius' room. She knocked on the door, and the familiar voice of Marius answered. "Go away, mom. I need some more time alone. Plus, I told you that I want to solve this problem by myself." So Marius had rejected his mom's help. Eponine replied softly.

"It's me, Eponine. I need to talk to you." the sound of footfalls stopped, and the door opened. Eponine entered quietly, and stood in the corner, watching Marius pace once again. "You and Cosette can't stay apart forever. You two BELONG with each other. Oh, by the way, here." Eponine held out a blueberry muffin for Marius to take. He accepted one, and took a huge bite, while Eponine nibbled on her own.

"Eponine, I still do love Cosette, I just can't have a person who will be fawning over another." Marius replied smoothly and somberly. "Who told you to come confront me? I want to solve this little problem on my own."

"But this isn't a little problem! This break up is breaking our friendships up! You're rejecting Enjolras, you don't want my help, and our other friends are going to start to take sides. This isn't how our long lasting friendship should end! I don't want to be left alone again." Eponine cried. There were tears streaming down her face. "I know that Cosette still loves you. She realizes her mistake, just accept her and Enjolras again, for yourself and all of us."

"Eponine has a point, Marius," a voice said from the door. "You don't see how this small relationship can end in something big and bad. Come on, dude."

Eponine and Marius turned around. "Grantaire! And Courfeyrac too!" Eponine exclaimed. They waved at her, and accepted a strong hug from the brunette. All three laughed, and Marius sighed.

"Please, Marius?" Eponine begged, giving him her puppy eyed look. Marius waved her off, and she smiled.

"Alright. I'll give her a second chance. But if she messes up this time, it'll be over for both of us. You guys will have to solve it on your own. Thank you so much, Eponine!" Marius said. Eponine, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac whooped in glee.

"Yes! We did it!" they all shouted.

"Oh, and Eponine, just for future reference. Puppy dog eyes do NOT work on me!"

* * *

Cosette received the text message immediately. Her eyes skimmed the words, but once she got the meaning, her eyes darted back and forth, unable to believe the message before her.

* * *

**IdealIda**: Hey gurl, ready 2 come bak 2 the popular group? Meet us the Café 2:00. We swear this is not a trick. Joanne's not w/ us anymore.

* * *

Cosette remembered saying that she would make her way back up to the top again, and this was it! Her big chance! She also remembered saying something else. Something about bringing someone with her?

Now she remembered. Eponine. She would bring Eponine to the popular group. Back then, Cosette had expected her and Eponine to become friends faster than in reality right now. Cosette wouldn't be going back without Eponine. She had to get in contact with her! It was 11:00 am right now, she still had three hours. What about Marius?

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling the poor blonde. She ran up to get it, even though nobody else would be answering it, due to her father being out of town for the day to do business. When she opened the door, the sunlight filtered through her eyes making it hard for her to see the person in front of her.

"Enjolras?" she said, while shielding her eyes from the bright rays. He smiled.

"Hi. May I come in? I need to talk to you about something." She nodded, and the boy stepped into the house, leaving his shoes out on the porch. He took a quick look around. "We can talk on the couch." He took a seat on the big sofa, relaxing his arms on the back. Cosette had the huge urge to sit next to him and cuddle up, but decided he would probably freak out and run away.

Instead, Cosette walked nimbly to the living area and sat in her father's armchair by the fireplace. There was no fire going at the moment, but it was still warm in the house.

"So… what do you need to talk to me about so urgently?" Cosette asked curiously. Enjolras looked her straight in the eye. She shivered by his intense glare.

"You and Marius. Look, Cosette. I understand that you are fawning over me, but love Marius at the same time. Please just try to get over me. I hate to break the news to you, but I love someone else." Cosette eyes dropped, as well as her heart.

"Who is it?" she asked sadly. He smiled as if he understood her emotions, and been through it before.

"I'll tell you later. Now, back to you and Marius. If you two break up, so will all of our friendships. So please, just stay together." Enjolras pleaded. Cosette smiled.

"I wish I could say yes, but honestly, it's really up to Marius to decide whether he wants our relationship to keep going." Cosette replied. Enjolras frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I still love him."

"And?"

"I'm not sure if he still loves me."

"What a freak." Enjolras muttered under his breath, but Cosette still caught the words.

"Hey!" she stood up angrily. "That so called freak is on your football team! Next to you, he's the most hardworking! Oh, when's the game?" her attitude suddenly changed from angry to curious all so fast.

"Next Friday."

"I'll be there!"

"So… Are you going to try and get back together?"

"I'll try. Is it possible for you and a few other friends to help?"

"We can, if you'll let us." He winked at her, and she smiled back. "What's your plan?"

"First things first. Do your parents let you host parties at your house?"

"No… Maybe… Yes. I'm pretty sure. Wait, maybe. Maybe's my final answer."

"So, here's what I've been thinking. You host a regular teen party-"

"Wait, a regular teen party involves spin the bottle, alcohol, and drugs. Are you sure?"

"Well, some kind of party! Fine, a-week-before-the-big-game party. Marius is sure to attend then."

"But Marius hates me now. If he hears that it's at my house, he'll never come!"

"Then make it at Grantaire house, silly!" Cosette exclaimed. Enjolras whipped out his phone, and dialed the ten digit phone number. It rang for a few seconds, but a click told him that the drunk had picked up.

"Hey, Grantaire. Do you mind if I host a week-before-the-big-game party at your house on, what, Saturday?" Enjolras asked. He could hear Grantaire laughing gleefully on the other side of the line. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you see my friend, the oh-so-serious Apollo-"

"Don't call me Apollo! It's a stupid name!"

"-Who always rejects parties-"

"I sometimes go to them!"

"-Wants to host a party of his own! Haha! My answer's yes. Bye." Another click, and the other line was dead. Enjolras sighed, and put the phone down.

"We have Grantaire's place. What's the next part of the plan?"

"Well, Marius will come and then all you guys will have to persuade him to let the grudge go! Simple!"

"Fine. But remember, we won't be saying anything else about the break-up after this, pretend that nothing happened."

"Okay." Enjolras made his way to the door, and started slipping on his shoes when Cosette tapped him on the shoulder again. He turned to face her.

"What?"

"Remember how you said that you would tell me who you love?" Cosette asked innocently. "Is now a good time?" Enjolras sighed and put his head in his hands. He nodded.

"Can you promise to keep a secret? Can I really trust you with not telling the entire school?"

"Come one! I was REJECTED by the entire school! I'm only coming back to the top now!"

"Yes, but can you please not tell ANYBODY?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here it goes. I've never told anybody this before, not even Combeferre." He took a deep breath. Cosette nodded, and gestures for him to go on.

"And?"

"Well, you see, I believe I sort of love Eponine. And my emotions just keep getting bigger."

* * *

**A/N: So, see you later!**


	32. Chapter 32: I Ask Forgiveness

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been traveling a lot. I'm heading to another place now, so here goes the long wait again. I'm really sorry for the wait, so I created the longest chapter I could. Enjoy! Please, please, please review!**

* * *

Cosette gaped at him. "No way." she said. Enjolras shook his head, and Cosette put her hand to her mouth. "No way." she repeated softly.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true. Cosette, you're like a sister to me, but that's family love. I love Eponine in a different way. Just know that I'll always love you as family." Enjolras hugged Cosette, and exited out the door, closing it behind him, leaving an open mouthed Cosette standing in the entrance.

"No way." she murmured for the third time. A smile began to form on her pretty face. "They're going to be so CUTE together!"

Cosette ran up to her bedroom to relax. It had lavender walls, a white and purple bedspread, and lavender pillows, not to mention the lavender bean bag. There were white curtains, and a white carpet. Everything was so clean, except for a small pile of tissues on the dresser due to the breakup. Cosette pulled her phone from her pocket and found Ida's message. She smiled, happy that she would do something good for Eponine.

* * *

**Cosette**: Hey, thx so much 4 the invitation bak. I'm glad 2 accept, but can I bring my new friend Eponine w/ me? I've been horrible to her this entire time and I would love 2 do something good 4 her.

**IdealIda**: Thenardier? The one u teased so much? Do we haf 2 go through this again, Cosette?

**Cosette**: Please?

**IdealIda**: Fine. But she better be someone like us. We meet 2:00 pm the Café Musain. C u l8r!

* * *

Cosette looked at the time to see how many hours she had to get ready. It was 11:30 am, so she had two and a half hours to get prepared. She looked at her full length mirror. A short-sleeve, pale, flower patterned dress with heeled sandals seemed like the perfect outfit, so what would she do in two and a half hours?

Cosette remember Ida's warning that Eponine had better look like them, which meant fashion. Eponine always seemed to wear ratty t-shirts and jeans, which was NOT like them. They wore all the expensive stuff, with name brands and designer clothes.

Ida would not be happy with that. Two and a half hours with nothing to do by herself? What if she spent it with Eponine at the mall? Cosette clapped her hands together. That must have been her genius idea of the year!

She paused. Eponine barely had any money. She wouldn't be able to buy things! Cosette frowned slightly. Cosette supposed that she could pay for a few outfits that were on the clearance rack. Then she would personally design Eponine by herself!

* * *

**Cosette**: Hey, do u want 2 come 2 the mall w/ me rite now?

**Eponine**: Yah sure y?

**Cosette**: I wan accepted in2 the popular group.

**Eponine**: y would u do that?

**Cosette**: I feel bad 4 teasing u. I want 2 make it up 2 u.

**Eponine**: but I treated u badly 2. Y?

**Cosette**: We were young and didn't know what was going on. Now in HS, we have more control over our minds. I'll be there in five minutes 2 pick u up.

**Eponine**: thx so much!

* * *

Cosette put down her phone and sighed deeply. She felt like she owed the entire world to Eponine for what she had done. Everything was so wrong in her mind, she just wanted to make everything feel right again, forget about the pressure of school and feel like children.

But she couldn't. School is still there, and so are some other problems that you can't overcome.

Cosette marched out of her room. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled out a note to let her papa know where she would be and what time she would return. Cosette snatched her keys from the counter, and opened the front door. She looked back at her house. The next time she walked in here, she might have accomplished a million things. And she might just be a different girl from a month ago.

* * *

Eponine looked at the time. 11:44 a.m. Cosette was supposed to be here in one minute. Would she really be here, or would it be a joke? She looked out the window at the cracked sidewalk and streets. Could something be right for once? A silver car came driving down the street, a girl at the wheel with familiar blonde hair. Eponine gasped. She wasn't actually being played on!

Cosette took off her sunglasses and leaned against the door of her silver convertible. She waved at the window where Eponine was standing, awestruck by the "miracle" that happened. After a moment, Eponine snapped out of it, and realized that Cosette was waiting for her. Eponine waves back, and dashed out the front door.

When Eponine reached the car, Cosette hugged the brunette tightly. Eponine didn't hug back, due to surprise, but she did give a small pay on the back. She saw that Cosette was tearing up. Eponine hugged her for real that time. Cosette smiled.

"I thought that we would never do something together. Well, here we are about to spend two hours at the shopping mall. And Eponine?"

"Huh?"

"Don't bring any of your money or savings with you to buy stuff. We'll get the prettiest things they have, and I'll be paying. Don't you worry, darling." Cosette winked at her, and Eponine gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks so much, 'Sette!" Eponine exclaimed. Cosette gasped.

"We've only been friends for three minutes and you are calling me nicknames? 'Ponine! How could you?" Cosette cried jokingly. Eponine laughed.

"Well, we should probably get going."

"Oh. Right. Okay then."

They spent the rest of the car ride brainstorming possible nicknames for each other, trying to make each other's work. When they reached the Flag Mall, they agreed to settle for 'Sette and 'Ponine since nothing else seemed to sound right.

"What stores do you recommend to shop at?" Eponine asked. Cosette shrugged.

"I have a range of things. Shirts and sweatpants from Hollister, jeans and jackets from Abercrombie, more shirts from American Eagle, accessories from Forever 21, and shoes, special gowns and dresses from Nordstrom. We'll go to those places." Eponine nodded, hoping that Cosette wouldn't be pushing herself too far in this shopping trip.

One and a half hours later, Eponine came outside to the parking lot loaded with bags and boxes of every size, color, and brand name. Cosette wasn't carrying anything except a bag of candy, tossing little fruit gummy into her mouth now and then.

"How much did this cost you? These are more clothes than I've had for the past five years!" Eponine cried. Cosette looked at her.

"It doesn't matter the cost as long as you're accepted. These girls can be pretty mean if a single thing is not right with you. That's what all these clothes are about. Also, attitude doesn't matter, as long as you're able to switch from mean, nice, sweet, and flirty. You have all those things." Cosette explained.

"You sound like a teacher."

"Well, for today, please just go along with me. If you must know the cost, we spent a total of $275.12 on everything you're holding."

Eponine's mouth fell open. Cosette laughed, and patted her shoulder lightly and gently. "We should go back to my place and get ready. I know the perfect outfit for you."

The drive back was filled with thanks from Eponine. When they arrived, they grabbed the bags and boxes and ran up the stairs. Cosette looked through the bags, and pulled out a mid-sleeved white lace shirt, a white tank top, and light blue denims. Eponine winced at the outfit. It was so unusual compared to what she usually wore. Ratty t-shirts and torn jeans.

"Fashion!" Cosette sang.

After Eponine got dressed, Cosette dragged her into the bathroom where a hair curler lay. Cosette grabbed a piece of hair and began to wind it around the hot iron.

"Why do I need my hair curled?" Eponine asked.

"Well, waves go well with lace. Your hair was perfect, I just wanted to redefine it a bit. Make it stand out more. So I'm making ringlets, and brushing them out, and curling the ones that looks strange. It'll be a mix of ringlets and waves." Cosette said.

"That's way too professional."

"That's what I do almost every day! It's actually easier than I make it sound, don't worry."

In half an hour, Eponine came out with perfect hair, the perfect outfit, and the perfect smile. Cosette was smiling brilliantly as well, proud with her work.

"You look just like one of us now!" Cosette squealed.

"I certainly hope so." Eponine replied. She looked at the time.

"It's 1:56! We should go!" Eponine cried. Cosette jumped into the car with Eponine right behind her. She started the engine, and they zoomed away towards the café.

Enjolras sighed. Grantaire copied his sigh, and sipped his coffee (no alcohol for once). They were stuck in planning the party. First of all, Enjolras never hosted a party before, and second, Grantaire always hosted the parties where he sent the invitations, and people just came and went wild, no planning in that.

"I mean, we could let people go crazy at the party, and we drag Marius and Cosette into another room. You know, Marius has already forgiven Cosette, just don't let her know that." Grantaire commented.

"Really?" Enjolras looked mildly surprised. "Then instead of persuading Marius to forgive her, that'll be the time where he SAYS that he forgives her. No harm there."

"Ah, but Apollo?"

"Don't call me that stupid name!"

"Whatever. Enjolras?"

"What?"

"There is also one more person we need Marius to apologize to."

"Who? Eponine?"

"No. You, Apollo."

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Cosette found Ida, Brielle, Maddie, Karen, Sydney, and Jenna sitting together at a round table in the back corner of the café. Eponine shied away behind her, but Cosette strode boldly towards them, keeping good eye contact with Ida. All six of the group scooted their seats towards one end of the table, and Cosette and Eponine took their seats at the other end. It seemed like they were having a staring contest between Ida and Cosette for a few minutes, before Ida actually spoke to Eponine.

"Eponine Thenardier. I like your outfit. Very… unique and in fashion." Ida commented. Eponine gulped, and Cosette silently cheered inside. She had chosen something Ida liked! "However, I'm sure that you didn't buy it with your own money. You'd have to work a few more years in order to afford that type of clothing."

Eponine started on Ida, but Cosette pulled her back. Ida just smiled at them with no expression.

"'Ponine! Ida just wants to get on your nerves. Don't let it happen! Usually these things are what I like to call 'tests'. Keep calm and carry along with it. Believe me, it will work." Cosette whispered into the brunette's ear.

Eponine nodded, and stomped back to her chair. She noticed a wave of familiar blonde hair, but she decided to ignore it. _Focus, 'Ponine. Focus. You have better things to worry about than trying to figure out who the person is at the other table. _She turned to face Ida.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm doing it for Cosette. This is what Cosette wants," behind her, Cosette nodded fiercely, "and I want to make her happy. I know that I can act like you, talk like you, and maybe, I don't know, even text like you."

Ida sighed. "Look, Thenardier. Cosette held a grudge against for years, and we've followed her. She's still coming back into the group, but she's brought you with her, claiming that you're her friend."

"And you're implying that it's not true?" Cosette shot back. Ida shook her head.

"I've known you long enough to believe you, Cosette. I'm just not sure how having Eponine will make us look."

"But Eponine is everything we are. She's pretty, smart, clever, and, well, very nice." Cosette said. Brielle smiled at Eponine.

"Eponine does seem nice, Ida. Why not give her a chance?" Brielle muttered. Ida put her head in her hands, and pondered for a moment. She had grown up with almost all the girls that were in the popular group. That's what made her group anyway. Adding a new person would be difficult, and getting some used to. Cosette seemed really attached to Eponine, though. Ida made her decision.

"Welcome to our family, Eponine."

* * *

Enjolras was taking notes on Grantaire's form of a speech, struggling to pay attention. His mind wandered to almost everything except for the drawling voice of Grantaire. His eyes looked at everything except for Grantaire. Suddenly, he saw Eponine and Cosette walking out the door. He jumped out of his seat and scrambled over to her, Grantaire looking at him in surprise.

"Hi 'Ponine!" Enjolras exclaimed. Eponine looked up from the ground, and Cosette struggled to hide a giggle. Cosette wanted to see his expression when he saw Eponine's transformation.

"Hi, Enjolras. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, discussing stuff with Grantaire."

"Like?"

Enjolras said the first thing that came to mind. "Book reports." Oops.

Eponine laughed out loud. Enjolras loved her laugh. "Grantaire doing homework? What have you done with him?" She nudged him playfully. He blushed deeply, but only Cosette saw it.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She said with a knowing smile at Enjolras. He silently thanked her and cursed her at the same time for leaving him alone with Eponine.

"So, what did you want to talk about that had you running up to me?" Eponine laughed again. Enjolras gave an uncertain chuckle. He remembered what he was working on earlier, and found it as the perfect excuse to talk to her.

"Grantaire and I were actually planning a party at his house. A football party to celebrate the game coming up in a week. I discussed it with Cosette. She doesn't know that Marius forgave her already, so we'll just let them take care of themselves."

"Oh. Okay." Eponine was a bit disappointed that it wasn't anything more interesting. "Should I come? I don't really fit in that well."

"What do you mean you don't fit in well? You're awesome, pretty, smart, and super nice! I-"Enjolras stopped himself from saying anything further. He felt like he had gone too far with his words. Eponine smiled at him.

"And? You what?"

"I think you fit in fine with everybody else. You're their friend, why shouldn't you come? Anyways, party's on Saturday, arrive at 4:00 p.m. at Grantaire's house. No food required. Bye."

Enjolras speed walked out the door. Eponine stood there in silence, until Grantaire rushed by her, stopping only to ask:

"What was that for?"

Eponine shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Azelma sat on her bed, reading another tattered, romantic book that she had snuck out from Mrs. Thenardier's bedroom. She sighed as she read the story, wishing that she was the girl there. All she was missing was the boy. Gavroche had a girlfriend every week, and Eponine sort of had a boyfriend, even though she didn't like to admit it. Azelma was the only one left.

She strolled over to the desk to place the book there. Azelma would return it eventually. Opening the door a crack, she made sure that her parents weren't in the living room so she could slip out unnoticed. She was still waiting for Eponine to return home from meeting with Cosette.

Grabbing her thin coat and shoes, Azelma rushed out the front door, and scurried down the street to find Gavroche. She bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." Azelma apologized. He smiled at her and said that it was okay, then he walked away. She started off again, when a hand landed on her shoulder, spinning her around. She gasped, and prepared to fight whoever was behind her. The hand whipped her around, and Azelma closed her fists tightly, her punching skills ready. The person laughed, and Azelma realized that it wasn't a stranger, it was just Gavroche!

"Gavroche! You startled me! Why did you have to do that?" Azelma scolded. Gavroche chuckled again.

"I thought it was funny. Where's 'Ponine? Have you seen her around?" Gavroche asked. Azelma shrugged.

"She texted me saying that she was at Cosette's place, and will be back around three o' clock."

"Well, that's about now right?" Gavroche said. Azelma looked at her phone, and nodded.

"We should be heading back then."

"Why did you come out in the first place?"

"To look for you."

"Oh."

"How did your date go?"

"Is it acceptable of me to say that we broke up?"

"Again?"

"Yup."

"That's like, the twentieth girl you've gone through." Azelma complained.

"I think she was the one who lasted the longest too. Two days is a record."

"Wow, Gavroche. I'm so impressed at your dating skills. What happened to dating in high school or college?" Azelma inquired.

"I think that idea ran out of my mind ages ago."

Azelma sighed, and crossed her arms. At least she wasn't the only one single in the family now.

* * *

The car ride to Grantaire's place was quiet between the two, until Grantaire brought up the subject that Enjolras had predicted that he probably would even though he dreaded it.

"So, what was the thing with Eponine?" Grantaire asked innocently. Enjolras took a moment to glare at him. The other boy smirked.

"It was nothing. I was simply informing her of the party coming up."

"Anything else?"

"Okay, well, I might have gone a bit overboard with my words, and she might have taken it the wrong way."

"Enjolras." Grantaire said seriously. The blonde was surprised to hear Grantaire call him by his preferred name. "I know that you love Eponine. It's already moved past the crush. I've pretty much known since Gavroche's kidnaping that you have some sort of affection towards her. Plus, I've been keeping the secret for a long time."

Enjolras looked at him in surprise. "Thanks so much Grantaire."

"My pleasure. Enjolras, you are like a brother to me, and Eponine is like a sister. I would do anything for my family, believe me. And I consider you two as part of it." Grantaire said. They arrived at his residence, and he hopped out of the car.

Enjolras pondered over those words for a few minutes, and actually believing Grantaire. He drove off again, and his mind wandered from the road to Eponine. No. He couldn't think about her. Two screams brought him from his thoughts, and he realized that he was about to hit two kids. He applied the brakes quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief. The two kids were okay. Then he recognized them.

"Gavroche? Azelma?" Enjolras cried. Gavroche waved at him, while Azelma looked surprised.

"Hey! Enjolras! How's life? What a small world. Hm, a nice car you have there. I know! Can you give us a ride back home?" Gavroche exclaimed. Azelma ran over and tried to pry Gavroche from the car.

"Gavroche! That's rude! I'm sorry, Enjolras. Don't mind him, he just broke up with his twentieth girlfriend today."

Enjolras laughed. "I don't mind at all. I wouldn't mind either about giving you two a ride back home." _It might also give me a chance to see Eponine for a minute_, Enjolras thought. "Hop on in!"

Azelma grumbled about Gavroche's charm over people, while Gavroche wouldn't stop chattering about nonsense.

Finally they arrived at the Thenardier's hovel. They got out, and Enjolras escorted them to the door.

"Thanks so much, Enjolras." Azelma said. Gavroche thanked him as well, and scurried inside the house.

"Is Eponine here, by any chance?" Enjolras asked. Azelma giggled.

"You want to see my sister? She might be inside."

Suddenly, Gavroche jumped through the front door.

"Enjolras, if you're going to see Eponine, you can't. At least not right now. Father is home, and he's really mad at 'Ponine! He's beating her for no particular reason! And don't you think about coming inside, Mr. Savior." Gavroche blocked the front door. "It's not a very good- oof!"

Enjolras pushed Gavroche aside as he ran into the house to save Eponine from harm. He could hear her cries echoing in the house, since it was so small.

"Eponine!" he shouted. The sounds of whipping ceased.

"Who's there?" a voice thundered. Enjolras followed the sound, tracing it to a corner in the make-shift kitchen.

"No! Don't come! Don't come!" he could hear Eponine shriek. "I'm okay! I'm fine- ouch!"

He figured that she wasn't as fine as she made herself sound. Running towards the kitchen, he grabbed Thenardier's big arms, trying to loosen his grip on Eponine. He was surprised at all the muscle in those arms, and even the football captain wasn't strong enough to defeat Thenardier. He was thrown to the floor, and Eponine started shouting and screaming curses at Thenardier, but he ignored them.

"Don't think that you can get in the way of me, boy." Thenardier snarled. "MONTPARNASSE! Take Eponine away!"

A boy Enjolras' age came out of the shadows, and grabbed hold of Eponine. Enjolras recognized him as a student at Lamarque High School, the one who always followed Eponine around. Was that boy really in league with Thenardier? Eponine shrieked, and started struggling against his hold. Thenardier started on Enjolras.

"Are you Eponine's boyfriend?" Thenardier sneered. Enjolras felt himself turn red.

"Who- who s-said a-anything a-a-about E-e-Eponine h-having a boy-b-boyfriend?" he stammered. He shot a look at Eponine, but she didn't notice.

Raising his belt, Thenardier prepared to bring it down on the blonde. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid any harm. Azelma seemed to appear out of nowhere, and dragged him outside.

"Go! I can take care of him. Just go!"

He knew that he couldn't argue with her, and he jumped into his car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I really hope you read this, I haven't updated my other stories for a long time. Which one should I work on? PM me or say so in a review! Thanks so much!**


	33. Chapter 33: How Do I Know For Sure

**A/N: I'm writing as fast as I can before I leave!**

* * *

Azelma knew immediately what to do. Eponine never got the job at the café, so she never had a chance to make money. However, they always had kept a stash of money that their parents didn't know of for emergencies or escapes. This was one of those times. Azelma rushed up to their room and reached inside the mini closet, groping around for a jam jar. Finally, her fingers closed around the smooth, glass container, and she withdrew her hand.

She ran down the hallway, and gave the jar to Gavroche.

"'Vroche, take this money and wait outside. Call Enjolras. You know what to do." Azelma explained. Gavroche nodded in understanding, and took off. Azelma ran back inside the house quietly and into their room to pack all their belongings.

Meanwhile, Eponine thrashed about in Montparnasse's arms. His hold on her was so strong, that it was impossible to escape his iron grip. She didn't know why Enjolras had ran of like that, it wasn't like him to give up so easily. Plus, what she had seen in his eyes was not fear, but embarrassment that he didn't want to show. His determination really set him off as well. Her arms ached from the angry red welts that were forming from the belt whip.

_Eponine skipped home, happy to think that she made some new friends. It never came to her that she would have to dress like her normal self again before she came home, so she came home dressed in the garments that Cosette bought her._

_Reaching into her bag for the key, Eponine then unlocked the front door and walked inside. She hung her new coat on the rack, and stepped out of her new shoes. Footsteps thundered down the hallway. Her father. Eponine was looking forward to seeing Gavroche and Azelma, to tell them about her experience in the shopping mall and with the popular girls. _

_She tried to slip quietly past Thenardier, but he got a good look at her. Suddenly, he had Eponine pinned up against the wall, hanging by her neck. Eponine tried to let out a scream, but couldn't. It came out as a strangled noise. _

_"Why are you wearing those clothes?" he snarled. "Did you use MY money to buy them?"_

_Eponine shook her head no, but apparently he thought she was lying. He took out his belt and began whipping her arms, to punish her for no reason. Eponine fell to the floor, and he dragged her to the kitchen, and continued whipping her there. _

_She heard the door unlock, and tiny footfalls. It was Gavroche, but she thought he was home! He wasn't though. He just arrived._

_"'Vroche! Help me! 'Vroche!"_

_Two more sets of feet could be heard, one of them Azelma's. She screamed loudly for them to hear her._

_"Eponine!" a voice called. Enjolras. Oh no. Her father stopped his whipping, to stare her down. Then he started again, this time bringing the belt down harder. The pain increased, and Eponine whimpered, then screamed._

_Then Enjolras jumped in the way._

Eponine shivered at that memory that happened just a few moments ago. She didn't want anything like that to happen again. With all her strength left, Eponine lurched herself from Montparnasse's arms, and kicked him in the stomach, hard. He let her go from surprise, and it took him a few minutes to recover, but by then, Eponine had already scurried away and into Azelma's arms. She cried, and grabbed her bag of belongings, including the ones that Cosette bought for her. Together, they headed outside.

* * *

Gavroche whipped out his phone, and dialed Enjolras' number from memory. He waited for the high school student to pick up. Finally, the rings stopped, and Enjolras' voice could be heard from the other side.

"Hello? Gavroche? Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me. Look, Eponine got hurt pretty badly. Can you come over here and pick us up?"

"Okay, I'll drive you to my house and we can take care of her there."

"We can take care of her ourselves! We don't need anybody else's help!"

"Don't be stubborn, 'Vroche. A thirteen year old and a fifteen year old can't take care of a badly injured girl. I'll be there, and I'll ask Joly to come over."

"Okay, thanks so much."

"No problem."

A click indicated that he had hung up, and was coming over as fast as he could. Eponine and Azelma appeared in the doorway behind him, and quickly Azelma closed the door, and locked it so Montparnasse couldn't escape and go after them. Thenardier had set up the door that way so that he could lock his children in the house whenever he pleased. Banging from the other side of the door told them that Thenardier and Montparnasse were clearly trying to get to them, with no success.

A car pulled up, and Enjolras climbed out. He took Eponine in his arms, and set her in the back seat. Azelma carried all the bags, and Gavroche carried the money jar. He climbed in the front seat, and Azelma sat in the back to watch over Eponine. Enjolras sat in the front, and started the car, driving off just as the first crack appeared in the door.

"Joly's waiting at the house. He takes medical classes outside of school, so he'll know what to do. Hopefully he doesn't get too paranoid and do what he did to you, Azelma." Enjolras said.

Everybody chuckled, even Eponine in her injured state. Everybody remembered the time when Joly attacked Azelma with his disinfecting wipe to clean a scratch on Azelma's face.

They arrived at the house, and Enjolras carried Eponine to the house.

"My parents aren't home, don't worry. They're gone for about a week more." Enjolras quickly explained. The three Thenardier children gazed at the white mansion before them. Enjolras had money, but they didn't know that he was this rich. He opened the double doors, and everybody shuffled inside.

Joly was sitting on a couch, fiddling with his sweater. When he saw them, he immediately grabbed his medical bag and pulled out all the supplies for bruises and welts. Joly started giving out instructions as quick as he could.

"Enjolras, take this plastic bag into the kitchen and fill it up with ice. Cold ice, mind you. Not half melted ice. Azelma, hold this pad over the welts, it should reduce the burning sensation. Gavroche give her some water, Enjolras can show you where it is. I'll give her a thorough examination. Enjolras! Where's the ice?" Joly shouted.

They could hear Enjolras grumble from the kitchen.

"It's coming, be patient. And don't you think that we should move her somewhere else besides the couch? Maybe the guest bedroom?" Enjolras suggested.

Joly sat thinking for a moment. "Yes, maybe that's better." He said sheepishly. Azelma and Joly helped Eponine move up the stairs one at a time. Finally, they laid her down on the soft bed. Gavroche entered with a full glass, and held it to Eponine's lips. She smiled at him, and drank the water, draining the glass in minutes.

"Thank you, 'Vroche." Eponine said softly. Gavroche patted her head.

"You're my sister. I would do anything for you." Gavroche replied, kissing her cheek. Enjolras stood in the doorway, with his ice pack in his hands. He smiled at the family bond happening. He was an only child, so he didn't know what it was like to have siblings that cared for him. He handed the ice pack to Joly.

After a few minutes of examination, Joly announced that Eponine should be given a full meal at least two times a day, lots of water, and ice the bruises and welts the rest of the day and night. That should help her feel better. Then she should be healed within a week or two. Eponine sat straight up, causing her to wince. Enjolras ran to her side and helped her lie back down.

"We can't go back to the Thenardier house! He's going to kill us! Plus, we don't have enough money to feed us, especially since I have to have two meals a day." Eponine exclaimed. Enjolras patted her head, and Azelma and Gavroche smiled. Joly looked confused.

"You three can stay with me, don't worry. You won't be left alone." Enjolras soothed. Eponine smiled at him.

"Thank you, Enjolras." She replied softly. Joly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, everybody! Let's leave Eponine alone to get some sleep! Out! Everybody, out!" Joly cried. Enjolras glared at him.

"I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes, Joly. Thank you." Enjolras said. Joly shrugged, and walked out the door, Enjolras staring him down. When the door closed, Enjolras turned back to Eponine, who stifled a yawn. He smiled at her.

"You look tired. Maybe I should leave then. Joly was right." Enjolras said. He turned to leave, but a small hand suddenly rested on his. He looked back to see Eponine's big eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"Stay with me for now?" she asked. Enjolras smiled, then nodded.

"Thank you for everything. I really want to do the best for 'Vroche and 'Zelma. I love them so much. I can't leave them alone." Eponine said.

"I know how you feel, even though I never had siblings myself." Enjolras replied. _I know how you feel because I feel the same way about you. Jeez, Enjolras. Get a hold of yourself, she doesn't love you_, he heard himself thinking.

Eponine, meanwhile, was thinking the same thing. _He's so caring. I love him. Whoa, 'Ponine. What are you thinking? Reality please! He probably doesn't love you back, he's just sitting here because he feels concerned for his _friend_, not someone he loves_, Eponine thought.

Eponine yawned again, and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, 'Ponine." Enjolras murmured. Eponine fell asleep, and he kissed her softly on the forehead, then left the room.

Eponine smiled.


	34. Chapter 34: What Annoys Courf the Most

"Are you sure that 'Ponine is going to be okay?" Gavroche asked. Joly nodded his head yes. Gavroche sighed in relief, and Azelma hugged him tightly. They saw Enjolras emerge from Eponine's bedroom.

"So… what are we going to do now? It's still four o' clock in the afternoon." Joly said. Gavroche had an evil glint in his eyes. Everybody turned to him.

"Well?" Azelma asked. Gavroche smiled before saying,

"Can we run all around the neighborhood covering people's houses with toilet paper and spray paint?" Gavroche asked crazily. Mouth dropped open.

"NO!" Everybody shouted, except for Gavroche, who had a pouty face going on. His eyes lit up again.

"I know that Eponine's not feeling well, but can we at least go to the candy shop and buy her some candy?" Gavroche suggested. Enjolras thought for a moment. Then he looked to Azelma.

"Can I trust you to handle Gavroche with the candy, and possibly Courfeyrac if he goes crazy as well?" Enjolras asked Azelma seriously. The blonde girl nodded, then smiled.

"Not if I go crazy myself!" Azelma exclaimed. Enjolras sighed, and took out his phone, dialing Courfeyrac's number. The phone rang for a few moments, before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" Courfeyrac's voice slurred. Enjolras face-palmed himself.

"Are you really having another hangover?" Enjolras cried.

"Nope." Courfeyrac said, popping the "p". "I simply slept in. I went to bed at three a.m. last night trying to finish the report that Mr. Harrison gave us on evolution."

"What?" Enjolras exclaimed. "I finished that last week on the day it was assigned! We learned it in middle school, for goodness sake! How could you struggle with it?"

"Not everybody's a genius. I forget everything the day I learn it, unless it has to do with girls." Courfeyrac said.

"Anyway. The reason I called you was because I want you to take Azelma and Gavroche to the candy store while I take care of Eponine." Enjolras explained. He could hear Courfeyrac laughing on the other side of the line.

"You're taking care of a girl? Really, Enjolras? Of all people? You? Hahahaha!" Courfeyrac snorted. Enjolras glared at the phone.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting dressed, I'll be there in ten."

Enjolras hung up, and looked at Azelma and Gavroche, who were playing chopsticks. He tapped both their shoulders, and they looked at him, smiling.

"Can we go?" they said in unison. He nodded his approval, and they whooped and yipped before frowning. "We don't want to leave Eponine alone." Azelma said. Enjolras smiled at them.

"I'll take good care of her. Don't worry. Enjoy yourselves for once, go out and do something you like and drag Courf along with you. Gavroche, Azelma, you know what to do, right?" Enjolras asked, and winked. Gavroche and Azelma gave him a thumbs up.

What they meant was annoying Courfeyrac by arguing with each other, and asking to go two places at once. Suddenly, Gavroche made a fist at Enjolras. Enjolras looked surprised, which was the reaction Gavroche wanted to make the next part even more effective. Gavroche got closer to Enjolras until they were face to face, but Enjolras didn't back off. Gavroche tried to stare at him as hard as he could.

"If you hurt 'Ponine, I can hurt you just as bad. You hear me? So don't hurt my sister." Gavroche said menacingly. Joly and Azelma pried Gavroche off of the football captain. Gavroche put on his smiley face again. He could change attitudes so quickly. "Okay, let's go!" he yipped.

They could hear the sound of a car pulling up in the long driveway. "That must be Courfeyrac!" Gavroche yelled. Everybody made a shushing noise at him, then he turned back towards them looking sheepish. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that 'Ponine was sleeping." Gavroche said quietly. Then he bolted towards the door, but not before grabbing Azelma's hand.

"Don't touch those shovels that you use for the candy! Lots of kids touched them, you don't know what kind of germs are on there! Be careful with what you touch! Wash your hand thoroughly after going there, the candy also might have germs! Wait! I have disinfecting wipes for you to use! Come back here! You can't leave without them!" Joly cried, and dashed out the door after Gavroche and Azelma.

Enjolras chuckled slightly. Joly got so paranoid sometimes. When Joly returned, he looked quite freaked out.

"Enjolras! I'm feeling very warm all of a sudden… I went outside with a sweater, and it's something like 75 degrees out there! OH! I'm feeling so warm… I think I have a fever! Oh! I have a fever! I'm going to die! Fever can lead to pneumonia, which can be a deadly case if not treated right, and I won't be well enough to care for myself! OH! What will I do! What will I do! Help me! Help me! Help me!" Joly yelled. He was running around the living room.

"Joly, if you can run around the room in circles, I'm sure you're fine. And if you DO have a fever, I'll take you to the doctors, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you're not sick. Drink a glass of water. You'll feel better." Enjolras said calmly. Joly directed his running path to the kitchen.

He returned looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, Enjolras. I don't have a fever after all." Joly said, then went to sit on the couch.

"I'm going to go check on Eponine and see how she's feeling." Enjolras said. Joly didn't say anything, so Enjolras got up and headed for the guest room where Eponine was staying. Quietly, he opened the door, to find Eponine wide awake, reading one of the books that they put in the room. When she looked up at him, she smiled. Enjolras felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw her.

"How come you're awake? I thought you were sleeping!" Enjolras said. Eponine laughed.

"I woke up to the sounds of Gavroche screaming something about Courfeyrac being here. I tried to go back to sleep, but then Joly's cries about him having a fever could be heard as well. I take it that he doesn't really have a fever, right?" Eponine giggled. Enjolras laughed a bit as well.

"No. I told him to go get a drink of water, and then he was fine." Enjolras replied. "I need to prepare for the party. If you're feeling a bit better, maybe we can plan here in the bedroom for Marius and Cosette." Eponine shrugged.

"Okay. What were you thinking about?" Eponine asked.

"Maybe we could set them up in a private room, so they won't be pressured by all of us watching. We won't have alcohol at the party, Grantaire would get too drunk. He'll probably bring out his own alcohol, though, since it's being hosted at his house."

Eponine winked at him, and his heart went flying. "Your biggest mistake yet for putting it at his house. What else?"

Enjolras couldn't think of anything else, which was highly unusual for him. "What ideas have you got in mind?"

"Well, since it's a party to celebrate the upcoming football game, maybe we could theme it with footballs? Just an idea." Eponine suggested. Enjolras nodded.

"Actually, that's a really good idea! How about food?" he made a mental note to buy those type of decorations. Eponine thought for a moment.

"Tortilla chips with guacamole and salsa, cheese dip, chocolate covered fruits, hot dogs, burgers, and possible a cake?" Eponine asked hopefully. Enjolras laughed.

"I think tortilla chips, guacamole, salsa, and cake is fine for this party."

Suddenly his mind went blank, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips landed on hers in a kiss.

* * *

"But Courfeyrac! I want to go to the park!"

"But Courfeyrac! The candy shop is so much better!"

"Courfeyrac! Listen to me!"

"Courfeyrac! My idea is yummier!"

"Courfeyrac!"

"Courfeyrac!"

Courfeyrac covered his ears from the whining coming from either of Azelma and Gavroche. They wanted to go to the park, the candy shop, the museum, the school (he had no idea why), Enjolras' house, his house, the library, and the mall.

"STOP IT!" he yelled. Both Azelma and Gavroche stopped talking. "Enjolras told me to take you guys to the candy shop, so the candy shop it is."

He marched off. Azelma and Gavroche looked at each other and an idea came to both of their minds. Gavroche took Azelma's hat off and held it away from her.

"Hey! Give it back, dweeb!"

"No! Nya, Nya!"

"Gavroche! I said, give it back!"

"No! Try to get it then!"

"You little pest!"

Azelma and Gavroche started wrestling each other, until a set of hands pulled them apart.

"STOP IT! Can't you two get along?" Courfeyrac snatched Azelma's hat, and handed it back to her. She looked at it, then at Gavroche.

They high-fived each other behind Courfeyrac's back.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Start of Something New

**A/N: Four chapters in one week? I'm doing good!**

* * *

Eponine was breathless. Enjolras had kissed her, and she wasn't even prepared for it. But she loved him, right? She smiled widely at him.

"So you do have feelings for me, huh?" she asked teasingly. He turned a beet red, then nodded. She laughed. "Don't worry. I feel the same way about you."

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Enjolras asked quietly. This was totally not like him! He cleared his throat and regained his confidence.

"Yes." Eponine replied, her smile getting wider, if that was possible. Her eyes shone brightly. Eponine hugged him tightly, and for once, she felt calmer around him. The door opened, and someone made an "ahem" noise. Both of them released, and turned around to face a bright red Joly standing at the doorway.

"J-just checking t-to see if everything is alright. Um, how's the party planning going?" Joly mumbled quickly. Eponine and Enjolras glanced at each other.

"Wonderful." Eponine stated. Joly turned red once again, and backed out, closing the door behind him quietly, not sure what he had just witnessed. Both of them turned to each other once again.

"So, shall we continue party planning?" Eponine asked. Enjolras gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why not? You can take care of food, just make sure not to eat it all, and I'll take care of decorations. Deal? I'll only let you do it once you've fully healed, though." Enjolras warned. He took Eponine's hand in his. "Otherwise I'll be doing everything, whether you like it or not."

Eponine sighed. "Alright."

The door opened once again, and Gavroche walked in along with Azelma, dragging a befuddled Courfeyrac behind them. Azelma was holding two small bags of candy, while Gavroche had a bag filled to the brim. All three of them stopped at the sight before them. Courfeyrac burst out laughing.

"Are you two holding hands? Hahaha!" he burst out. Azelma's eyes grew wide, and then she ran to Eponine's side, tossing the bags of candy aside and hugged her sister.

"You two are a couple now! Oh my god! I'm so happy right now!" Azelma cried. Eponine patted her head awkwardly.

"It's actually not that big of a deal. 'Zelma, would you mind running a few errands for me? I don't want this one," Eponine glared at Enjolras, and he shrugged. "To do everything for me." Azelma giggled.

"Of course!"

Eponine filled her with everything, and she turned to leave, tossing Eponine her bag of candy. Before Eponine could catch it, however, Enjolras' hand shot out and grabbed it midair. She scowled at him.

"Awww!" Courfeyrac sighed.

"Love!" Gavroche sang out.

Before both boys knew what was happening, a bag of candy came flying at them.

* * *

"So, you two are a couple now? That's weird. Are you sure this is the actual Enjolras?" Grantaire asked, tapping the blonde's head. Enjolras slapped it away. Grantaire shrugged. Eponine sipped her hot tea. Gavroche was flirting with yet another girl in a secluded corner of the café.

"You two are soooo cute together!" Cosette squealed. Eponine looked at her.

"Calm down, 'Sette! You never know what might happen to you!" Eponine exclaimed. For some reason, Cosette didn't look disappointed about Eponine and Enjolras. Perhaps she had gotten over the crush. Eponine shared a wink with Cosette. They both knew what they were planning for the party.

"Well, at least Enjolras has a girlfriend now. That way nobody else can get him." Marius stated venomously. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Cosette had had a crush on Enjolras for a short time. Courfeyrac playfully slapped him.

"Don't be such a killjoy! We're having happy moments here, and you want to spend it by reliving the hospital scene? Puh-lease! Be in higher spirits, Marius! Come on!" Courfeyrac encouraged. Marius continued to keep his hard face on.

Even though Eponine thought that Marius was quite handsome, it was only until then that she realized why most girls were attracted to Enjolras. More details stood out to her, and Eponine thought that she was even happier with Enjolras than she would ever be with Marius.

Gavroche joined that group and sat down next to Eponine on the couch.

"I just learned the drawback of having Enjolras in a relationship with Eponine. Eponine's set on me studying harder and dating less. With Enjolras by her side, the pressure's going to multiply by three." Gavroche complained.

"Is there a problem with that?" Eponine raised her eyebrows. Gavroche suddenly stiffened and sat straight, due to Eponine's tone.

"No ma'am." Gavroche recited. Eponine let the silence ring for a few moments before bursting into laughter. She ruffled Gavroche's already messed up, blonde hair, and he scowled.

"I'm just joking with you, little bro." Eponine said lovingly as she gave him a tight squeeze. Every inch of Gavroche's face begged for help. Everybody laughed along with Eponine, until Courfeyrac picked him up and tossed the boy over his shoulder. Gavroche thudded his fists on his back while Courfeyrac ran in circles.

"Be careful!" Eponine called. Enjolras wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Courfeyrac is like his older brother, or maybe even almost like a father. The father that Gavroche always wanted." Enjolras said. Those words touched Eponine's heart. The father Gavroche always wanted. A tear trickled down her face. Enjolras hugged her tightly for a brief moment while everybody, except Marius who was in too serious of a mood to pay attention to anything, awed at the couple.

Eponine and Enjolras sent equally deadly glares at everybody.

* * *

A couple days later, Eponine, Enjolras, Grantaire, Azelma, and Gavroche were helping set up the party for that afternoon. Azelma kept on catching Enjolras sending loving glances at Eponine.

"Hey 'Ponine, have you seen the tape? These streamers aren't sustaining themselves very well!" Enjolras cried. Eponine looked around her place on the floor, and shrugged. She glanced over at Grantaire, who was trying to hang posters while sipping beer.

"How about you, 'Taire? Have you seen the tape?" Eponine called out. Grantaire looked at her with a blank look in his eye.

"Wha' did you say, Pony? Oh. The tape? Yeah. Here" Grantaire made a blind toss with the tape. Eponine barely caught it from hitting a beautiful vase. How could Grantaire be so careless about his own stuff? It was his house, anyway!

"Don't call me Pony." Eponine muttered, loud enough for Enjolras to hear. He sighed, and turned to face Grantaire.

"Grantaire, put down that bottle!" Enjolras yelled. Grantaire smirked drunkenly.

"Now where have I heard you say that before?" Grantaire slurred.

"At every football meet." Enjolras murmured. Eponine handed him the tape. He kissed her quickly and she smiled, before returning to her work station again.

Five minutes later, she faced him again, holding a spoon with guacamole for him to taste. He licked his lips.

"It's delicious! You're a great cook!" he complimented her. She blushed.

"Thanks." she replied.

* * *

An hour later, guests began to arrive. All the football members complimented them on the snacks and decorations. Enjolras gave all the idea credit to Eponine, while Eponine gave the work credit to Enjolras. They had been sure to hide all the booze from Grantaire, but he would probably find it.

People chattered and danced for an hour or so before Eponine signaled Cosette to go into the entrance hall where nobody was. Eponine herself grabbed Marius' wrist (she made sure to avoid the hand, otherwise it would be awkward), and led him to the entrance hall as well. He was surprised to find Cosette there.

Eponine left the room, while Cosette began talking.

"Look, Marius. Listen to me. I've gotten over Enjolras, and I love you, even during the crush before. I was torn, I didn't know what to do! I, like, really want to get back together again! I love you!" Cosette cried. She stepped closer to Marius and looked up at him with big eyes.

He smiled. "Cosette, the reason I didn't want to get back together was because I thought that you would never let your other crush go. But you have! I refused to date a person who likes someone else. You let go of Enjolras. Cosette, I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. And I still do. Cosette, I love you too."

Clapping came from the doorway. Cosette and Marius looked over and saw Jehan applauding enthusiastically.

"That was so romantic! I've suddenly had new inspiration for my next romance poem! I'll name it, 'Love and Forgiveness'." Jehan said dreamily. Cosette and Marius glanced at each other and sighed.

"Jehan!" they whined together.


	36. Chapter 36: Relive History

"You two are finally back together, huh?" Grantaire asked. Everybody was seated in Grantaire's living room on the couches or the floor. Cosette and Marius nodded, their hands firmly clasped together on the table in everyone's view. Bahorel swore that he was going to puke. Marius released his hold on Cosette's hand, and stroked her hair.

"Cosette's hair is like the finest silk, the most gorgeous shade of gold. It feels like heaven, and smells like lavender and rosemary and honey. Her skin is soft like smooth floortiles", everybody glanced at him awkwardly at that simile,"and her eyes are as blue as the sky on the sunniest day imaginable."

Cosette blushed, then pinched Marius slightly. "I'm still here, I can hear everything you say." she said. Marius blushed as well.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"No, no! It's absolutely sweet of you to say that!"

Everybody's attention was on them. Courfeyrac sighed in annoyance, and Jehan sighed dreamily. Suddenly, Grantaire shot up from the couch. Everybody's eyes turned to him.

"No one cares about your lonely soul!" he yelled. Surprisingly, Cosette was the first one to laugh. It started out lightly, then she started laughing louder and louder, until she was giggling uncontrollably. Everybody else joined in, but Marius didn't look very happy.

"I'm not lonely! I have Cosette!" Marius complained. Everybody kept laughing.

"By the way you talk about her, you sound pretty lonely even though she is your girlfriend." Combeferre said, straight to the point.

"No one cares about your lonely soul, Marius!" Cosette shrieked between fits of laughter. Marius pouted.

"Even Cosette's saying it!" Marius whined. Grantaire left the room, Eponine hopped into Enjolras' lap, Combeferre took up reading his book again, Courfeyrac played with Gavroche, and Cosette kept snickering. Marius wrapped an arm around her. "I'm not THAT lonely, am I?" he asked her. Cosette shrugged, and he sighed.

"It's just a light joke, Marius. Don't take it too hard." Combeferre said behind his leather book cover. Grantaire emerged from the kitchen with a tray that contained a few glasses of wine.

"Pony, Apollo, you know that you can't hide alcohol from me. No matter where I am, no matter where you hide it, I'll always find it. That's the one sense that hasn't been dulled by my drinking yet. Who wants wine?" Grantaire yelled. He passed the tray around until everybody had alcohol except for Enjolras and Eponine.

"Don't call me Pony." Eponine muttered darkly.

"Don't call me Apollo." Enjolras murmured at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed softly. Some people smiled at them. Grantaire slurped his share of drink down, and reached for the bottle for a second serving. A similar slurp, then some hacking and coughing came from the corner. Some people jumped in surprise and turned towards the sound, including Eponine and Enjolras.

Gavroche was sitting on the floor in the corner staring distastefully at his glass of wine. When he felt many pairs of eyes on him, he glanced around at everybody quickly, the innocent look playing in his eyes.

"What?" he asked. As quick as lightning, Eponine had snatched the glass from him. Gavroche whined slightly, but she shook the glass menacingly at him. He recoiled slightly.

"You're thirteen! You're underage! You can't drink yet!" Eponine shouted. Gavroche shrugged.

"You're underage, too." he pointed out.

"Do you see me drinking?" Eponine questioned him. Gavroche paused, then shook his head. Courfeyrac took the boy into his arms.

"Come on, Ep. Give him a break." Eponine turned to Grantaire, and the drunk flinched. He knew what was coming for him.

"GRANTAIRE! You drink too much, you really need to get this drinking habit under control! I can't stand it anymore! You're setting a bad example for my little brother! You too, Courf! What's wrong with you, Grantaire? Can't you get a hold of yourself? Enjolras has been trying to get you out of this situation for years, and you haven't paid a single minute of attention to his worry! Our worry! Everybody's worry!" Eponine stormed.

"Great. Now I'm involved." Enjolras muttered.

"Enjolras and I searched the entire house for a good hiding place for your wine! It's not because we wanted to play a joke! It's not because we were doing it to hurt you! We weren't doing it so you could find it and bring it out to serve to my little brother! No! We did it so maybe you could break the habit by not drinking for an hour or two! You can still drink, just try not to do so as much, and maybe if you lessen your dose, you'll eventually stop! I don't want Gavroche to drink alcohol yet! I don't EVER want him to drink alcohol after the example that my father set up for us! He beat us, he did! My father! Every night he would come home all drunk with his friends, who were intoxicated as well, and they would beat us! I don't want to see something like that ever again! Not from you, not from Gavroche!" Eponine yelled. She stomped out of the room.

"All I had was a sip of wine. I didn't even like it!" Gavroche pointed out.

Courfeyrac stroked his back. "I know, I know." he murmured.

"'Ponine, wait!" Enjolras cried. He raced after her.

"Eponine, what's the big deal?" Grantaire shouted. He followed after Enjolras.  
All was quiet of a few moments, before everybody continued doing their things. Marius began touching and smoothing Cosette's hair, while trying his best at singing to her, forgetting all the lyrics and falling badly out of tune. Jehan got bored, and began reciting Shakespeare from memory, if you call that fun. Courfeyrac and Gavroche began playing rock, paper, scissors, but also involved gun, bomb, shield. Combeferre took up reading his book again, and Joly began organizing his medical bag. Bahorel started talking with Bosseut about the upcoming game.

Meanwhile, outside, Enjolras tried to comfort a sobbing Eponine, while Grantaire tried to convince her that his first goal would be to not drink for a day.

"I'm so sorry, Grantaire, for yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have." Eponine apologized. Grantaire patted her back.

"It's fine, I deserved it for giving Gavroche that stuff. Plus, you have a really big point." Grantaire said.

"I just don't want my family or friends to become something like my father. That's what I'm most afraid of. I don't want to be out down all over again." Eponine sobbed. Enjolras and Grantaire hugged her comfortingly. She smiled through her tears.

"Don't worry. We won't put you down." Enjolras said.

* * *

**Two days later**

"Okay, team! We need to get these plays in action! We've discussed them with the coach, but we really need to play them out. We'll start with Red. Remember, Joly runs 25 yards, cuts right, receives it, and runs all the way down." Enjolras, the quarterback, instructed. Everybody got in position.

Enjolras took the ball from Bosseut, who was Center, and waited for Joly to sprint that far. Then he took his best aim and threw it. Joly caught it, and began running as fast as he could towards that marked line. After they had finished it, the coach, Mr. Johnson, shook his head.

"Joly, that cut needs to be more sharp." the coach said. Joly suddenly looked panic stricken. Everybody was confused.

"Cut? What cut?" Joly yelped.

"Cut, Joly. The football term for turn." Enjolras explained, laughing slightly. Everybody else chuckled a bit, before resuming their serious state. They practiced it again, and Joly did much better.

"Boy, if we don't take this seriously, it's going to be a hard game." Enjolras told Combeferre, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to post as often as I can. Updates are going to be a bit slower now, though. Please review!**


End file.
